Garde rapprochée
by sweetylucie
Summary: Concours HOT SUMMER. Bella, mannequin célèbre, est harcelée par un fou. Edward est engagé pour la protéger.
1. Chapter 1

**HOT SUMMER CONTEST**

**Titre de la fiction****: Garde rapprochée**

**Auteur****: Sweetylucie**

**Bêta****: Hanine**

**Disclaimer****: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stéphenie Meyer**

**Je remercie Hanie pour ses merveilleux services.**

**Chapitre 1**

« Tourne ta tête légèrement sur ta gauche » me dit le photographe qui se tenait en face de moi, un appareil photo à la main.

Je fis ce qu'il me demanda.

Je me présente, je suis Isabelle Swan, mais je préfère Bella. Je suis mannequin. Je suis né à Forks, petite ville de l'état de Washington. Mon père, Charlie, en est le shérif tandis que ma mère, Renée, est professeur des écoles. A l'âge de 20 ans, alors que j'étais à l'université, je fus repéré par un agent qui recherchait des nouveaux top model. Au début, j'avais refusé, pensant que c'était une arnaque et parce que depuis toute petite, je voulais exercer le même métier que celui de ma mère. Après avoir vérifié la véracité de l'offre et réfléchis mûrement, j'avais décidé de l'accepter. En l'espace de quatre ans, j'étais devenu l'un des mannequins les plus célèbres et demandés par les plus grands créateurs de mode.

Avec la célébrité était venu les paparazzi. Ma vie privée était exposée dans tous les journaux « people ». Je n'étais pas harcelé par les photographes mais leur présence au cours des plus simples moments de ma vie, comme faire mes courses au supermarché, faire le plein d'essence, commençait à me peser.

Un autre aspect négatif de la notoriété est que beaucoup de détraqués m'écrivent des lettres d'amour ou essayent de me rencontrer. Heureusement, j'ai une équipe de garde du corps efficaces : Sam, Quil, Embry, Paul, Mike et Jacob. Ils étaient tous très compétent, ils interceptaient toute personne inconnue, principalement des hommes, qui essayait de s'approcher trop près de moi.

Alors je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Éric Yorkie, mon agent, avait engagé un autre garde du corps. Je n'en avais pas besoin, les autres faisaient du très bon travail et je me sentais assez en sécurité. Il m'avait expliqué que c'était juste par précaution. Le nouveau devait arriver le lendemain matin.

Le reste de la séance photo se poursuivit naturellement. Avant de partir, j'enfilai mon maillot de bain. J'avais rendez-vous avec Rosalie Hale, l'une de mes meilleures amies. Elle était également mannequin et on s'était lié d'amitié lors d'un défilé de mode, ce qui est assez surprenant, car dans ce métier, les filles ne se font pas de cadeaux entre elles.

Elle était grande, blonde avec des yeux marrons et avait des formes beaucoup plus généreuses que les miennes. J'étais un peu plus petite qu'elle, brune avec des yeux marrons.

On avait décidé de se faire un après-midi plage et de profiter du soleil. C'était le début de l'été, et au vu de la chaleur actuelle, il promettait d'être chaud.

On s'était donné rendez-vous sur le sable fin de Santa Monica. Je l'aperçu, au loin, allongée sur sa serviette, entrain de bronzer tandis que les hommes aux alentours la mataient. Rosalie a toujours aimait les regards des hommes sur elle et l'effet produit sur eux. Alors que moi, bien que j'aimais énormément mon métier, être l'objet de fantasmes des hommes me gênait. Parfois, je surprenais des regards qui me déplaisaient. Pour la plupart, c'était des types qui s'imaginaient ce qu'ils allaient me faire une fois dans leur lit. Ce genre de mec me rebutait.

J'installai ma serviette sur le sable, près de mon amie, retirai mes vêtements et m'allongeai. Je me mis de la crème solaire pour me protéger du soleil qui tapait très fort cet après-midi. Je vis les hommes qui mataient Rosalie un peu plus tôt, devenir excité par mes gestes. Mon amie se releva et me passa de la crème dans le dos pour éviter que l'un de ces types vienne me proposer de le faire. Elle savait que je détestais cela. La plupart du temps, ils en profitaient pour me tripoter. Je la remerciai et m'allongeai sur le dos pour bronzer.

On parla de ce que l'on avait fait le week-end précédent. Rosalie me raconta sa dernière rencontre de samedi soir. Elle et moi étions différentes également sur ce point. Elle cumulait les histoires sans lendemain, juste du sexe, alors que pour moi, il était inimaginable que je fasse cela. Ma dernière relation sérieuse datait de deux ans, mais j'avais quand même quelques relations passagères, sans réelle importance. Mon dernier rapport sexuel avec un homme remontait à plusieurs mois et j'étais frustrée. Je comblais ce manque par des plaisirs solitaires. J'aurais pu faire comme ma meilleure amie : aller dans un bar ou en boite et repartir avec un inconnu. Mais, je ne le ferai jamais. Je n'étais pas une fille facile et Rosalie non plus.

Nous avions toutes les deux vécues une déception amoureuse. Ce qui fait que depuis, on ne voulait pas se lancer dans une relation sérieuse. Elle avait décrété que ce n'était pas une raison pour se priver de sexe. Alors de temps en temps, elle couchait avec un type dont elle ne connaissait que le prénom. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi je ne faisais pas comme elle, comment je faisais pour ne pas dépérir à cause du manque de sexe. Pour elle, il n'y avait pas de honte à prendre du plaisir de cette façon. Pour moi, c'était le contraire.

Pendant le reste de l'après-midi, on alterna entre bronzage tout en papotant et baignade dans l'eau fraîche de la mer. C'était divin de faire un petit tour dans l'eau après être restée un moment au soleil. C'était rafraichissant.

On se sépara à la fin de la journée et je rentrais dans la maison que j'avais achetée il y a un an. Elle n'était pas immense, juste ce qu'il fallait. Elle comportait deux chambres, une salle de bain, un salon, une cuisine et un très grand jardin avec une piscine.

Je pris un bon bain, me fis à manger, regardais un film à la télé puis allais me coucher. J'avais un autre shooting le lendemain matin.

Je me rendis à l'adresse de la séance photo et Angela, mon assistante et une autre de mes meilleures amies, m'accueillit à mon arrivée.

« Salut, Éric t'attend dans ta loge avec le nouveau garde du corps qui est, au passage, un vrai dieu grec » me prévint-elle.

« Du calme, je te rappelle que tu as un petit ami : Ben. Je ne suis pas sûre que cela lui plaise énormément que tu parles ainsi d'un autre homme. »

« Ce n'est pas parce que je suis en couple que je n'ai pas le droit d'admirer les beaux mâles. Ben fait la même chose. Quand tu verras cet Apollon, tu n'en reviendras pas. Si j'avais été célibataire, j'aurais bien tenté ma chance » me répondit-elle, ses yeux remplis d'excitation.

C'était la première fois que je la voyais ainsi. J'étais vraiment curieuse de voir la personne qu'il l'avait mise dans cet état.

« Ok, allons-y » l'informai-je, en rigolant.

Elle me conduisit à la pièce qui avait été aménagée pour devenir ma loge. Éric était débout et parlait à un type qui me tournait le dos.

« Bella, te voilà. Comment vas-tu ? » m'accueillit-il.

« Salut, je vais très bien, et toi ? »

« Pareil. Je te présente Edward Cullen » me dit-il alors que l'autre homme se retourna pour me saluer.

Je fus estomaquée. Angela ne m'avait pas menti. C'était un vrai canon. Il était grand, avait des yeux vert-émeraude dans lesquels on pouvait se perdre pendant des heures, et des cheveux bruns avec des reflets roux. Je le fixai sans prononcer un mot tellement j'étais subjuguée par sa beauté.

« Bonjour, enchanté de vous rencontrer » me dit-il d'une voix suave, interrompant ainsi ma contemplation de ce magnifique spécimen.

« Bonjour, moi de même bien que je ne vois pas l'utilité de vous avoir engagé » lui répondis-je, puis réalisant le sous-entendu, je poursuivis. « Je n'ai absolument rien contre vous et je suis sûre que vous faites très bien votre travail. Mais, j'ai déjà toute une équipe rapprochée de gardes qui me protègent très bien. Alors, je ne comprends pas pourquoi mon agent à tellement voulu vous embaucher. »

Je vis celui-ci lui jeter un coup d'œil avant d'intervenir.

« Je te l'ai déjà expliqué. C'est juste par précaution et pour augmenter l'effectif. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu en fais tout un plat. Un garde du corps en plus ne te fera de mal, Bella. On te laisse te préparer. »

Pendant la séance, je fus déstabilisée par la présence d'Edward. Il se trouvait derrière le photographe et surveillait mes moindres faits et gestes. Sentir ses yeux si intenses sur moi me déconcentrait. J'avais hâte de terminer et de m'éloigner de lui.

Enfin, le photographe me dit qu'il avait tout ce qu'il lui fallait et que je pouvais aller me changer. Je ne me fis pas prier. Je récupérai mes vêtements et allais dire au revoir à Éric. Il m'informa qu'Edward allait me suivre le reste de la semaine pour qu'il prenne ses repères, s'habituer à mon emploi du temps et à mes amis. Je ne fus pas très ravie de cette annonce. Mais, je fis en sorte de ne pas le montrer. J'allais devoir supporter sa présence constante auprès de moi, et j'ignorais comment j'allais faire.

Nous nous rendîmes, avec Angela, à ma voiture. Il régna un silence absolu pendant le trajet. J'évitais au maximum de croiser le regard d'Edward qui s'était assis à la place de devant, juste à côté de moi. Je pouvais sentir l'odeur de son après-rasage et il sentait divinement bon.

On arriva chez moi. Il inspecta chaque pièce de ma maison, comme s'il s'attendait à trouver quelqu'un.

« Alors, comment le trouves-tu ? » me demanda mon amie pendant ce temps.

« Il a l'air d'être compétent » lui dis-je, en sachant parfaitement que j'éludais sa vraie question.

« Je te parlais de son physique » me répondit-elle avec un regard qui disait « Je ne suis pas dupe ».

« Il a la condition physique pour être un garde du corps. »

« Arrête de faire semblant de ne pas comprendre. J'ai vu comment tu le regardais à la séance photo et comment tu as évité son regard dans la voiture. Il te plaît, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je ne vais pas te dire qu'il n'est as séduisant car ce serait un mensonge. Tu as raison, c'est un vrai canon. Mais il ne se passera rien entre lui et moi. Il travaille pour moi et tu sais parfaitement que je ne veux pas de relation sérieuse avec un homme pour le moment » lui répondis-je.

« Bella, il va falloir que tu oublies James. Cela fait deux ans. Je sais qu'il aura toujours une place dans ton cœur mais tu ne pas continuer comme cela. Tu dois passer à autre chose et aller de l'avant. C'est pour ton bien. Et puis, je n'ai jamais parlé de sortir avec lui, vous pouvez juste prendre du bon temps ensemble. Ça fait un moment que tu n'as pas couché avec quelqu'un, cela pourrait te faire du bien. »

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles avaient toutes avec ma vie sexuelle ?

Edward nous rejoignit avant que je ne puisse lui répondre. Durant l'heure suivante, je lui décris mon planning pour les prochaines semaines à venir et lui fis la liste de mes amis. Je l'informai que ce soir, je devais me rendre à la soirée d'un créateur. Il me demanda comment il devait s'habiller : tenue classique ou normale. Je lui dis qu'un simple pantalon noir et une chemise feraient l'affaire.

Angela nous dis au revoir et nous laissa tous les deux. Il me dit qu'il s'arrêterait en chemin à son hôtel pour se changer. Je me rendis dans ma chambre pour me préparer. Je sortis une robe de mon armoire, une paire de chaussure assortie. Je ma maquillais, me coiffais et m'habillais. Au bout d'une demi-heure, j'étais prête. Je n'étais pas le genre de femme à passer trois heures dans la salle de bain à m'apprêter pour une soirée.

Je retournai dans le salon pour voir qu'il m'attendait. Il vint me rejoindre et nous partîmes en direction de ma voiture. Il me guida pour aller jusqu'à son hôtel. Nous entrâmes dans sa chambre et il fouilla dans ses valises.

« Désolé pour le désordre mais je suis arrivé hier soir et je n'ai pas eu le temps de ranger »s'excusa-t-il.

Il disparut dans la salle de bain et j'observais la pièce. Quelques minutes plus tard, il ressortit habillé d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise bleue ciel. J'eus le souffle coupé. Il était tout simplement sublime et encore plus sexy. Je n'avais qu'une seule envie : qu'il me renverse sur le lit et qu'il me prenne come une bête.

« On peut y aller » m'informa-t-il, me ramenant à la réalité.

Le côtoyer quotidiennement allait être beaucoup plus difficile que je le pensais.

Nous arrivâmes au lieu de la réception que donnait Laura Fisher, une célèbre créatrice de mode, pour son trente-cinquième anniversaire. La plupart des personnes présentes étaient des mannequins qui avaient défilées pour elle, des stylistes et de personnalités du showbiz hollywoodien : acteurs, chanteurs, …

Je n'aimais pas trop ce genre de soirée. C'était bourré d'hypocrites. J'avais accepté de venir car Laura était l'une des créatrices avec qui j'étais assez proche et avec qui je m'entendais très bien. D'ailleurs, je lui avais montré le travail de mon amie Alice qui voulait devenir styliste, et elle l'avait embauché dans son équipe.

Heureusement donc qu'Alice et Rosalie étaient présentes ce soir. Je les trouvais dans un coin, entrain de discuter. Edward était parti me chercher à boire. En plus de sa beauté, il était un vrai gentleman !

« Salut les filles. »

« Salut. Alors comment est ton nouvel employé ? » me demanda Alice.

« Je vous laisse le découvrir par vous-même sinon vous ne me croirez pas si je... »

« Oh merde ! Les filles, matez le canon qui se dirige vers nous » me coupa Rosalie.

Je me retournai et le vis.

« Tenez » me dit-il en me tendant un Cosmopolitan (N/A : Désolé, je ne bois pas d'alcool donc je n'y connais rien).

« Merci. Je vous présente Rosalie et Alice. Les filles, voici Edward qui vient d'intégrer mon équipe de gardes rapprochés. »

Bonsoir mesdemoiselles. Je suis désolé, je ne vous ai pas apporté à boire. J'y vais de ce pas. Que désirez-vous boire ? » leur demanda-t-il poliment.

Mes amies étaient stupéfaites mais se ressaisirent rapidement et lui demandèrent la même chose que moi. Et il parti vers le bar.

« Oh mon Dieu! Mais, c'est une pure bombe ce mec. Comment cela se fait-il qu'aucune agence de mannequinat ne l'ait jamais recruté. C'est insensé ! » s'exclama Rose.

« Il a peut-être refusé leurs propositions » proposa ma deuxième amie.

« Hé bien, je n'aurais pas à chercher très longtemps ce soir. J'ai trouvé qui allait me raccompagner chez moi, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire » dit la première, avec un sourire coquin sur son visage.

Je savais pertinemment de quoi elle parlait et je fus instantanément jalouse. Je ne pouvais la laisser faire.

« Non ! » criai-je, les faisant sursautées. Voyant leur surprise et leur interrogation, je poursuivis. « Il ne me parait pas le type à coucher avec une fille différente chaque soir. Il est mon employé et je ne veux pas qu'il y ait de possible tension entre vous deux. Car, il aura eu le cœur brisé après avoir passé une nuit avec toi, et donc, il se serait imaginé une relation sérieuse avec toi. »

Elle me regarda sans rien dire puis sourit.

« Bella, pas besoin de me mentir. Il te plaît et tu veux te le garder. Je comprends parfaitement que tu es flashée sur lui » répliqua-t-elle.

« Mais, qu'est que tu racontes ? Je n'ai aucune vue sur lui » niai-je.

« A d'autres ! On a vu ta façon de le regarder. Comme tu as besoin de t'envoyer en l'air car ta dernière relation sexuelle avec un homme remonte à tellement longtemps, et que tu es mon amie, je te le laisse. Profites-en bien » répliqua-t-elle.

« Non mais tu délires! Il travaille pour moi donc nos relations seront strictement professionnelles, rien de plus. Et tu sais parfaitement que je ne veux pas de relation sérieuse pour le moment » lui dis-je, en essayant de me convaincre moi-même.

« Mais, qui te parle de quelque chose de sérieux. Moi, je te propose de prendre ton pied avec un type incroyablement sexy et qui j'en suis sûre, doit être un bon coup au lit. »

Je n'eus pas l'opportunité de lui répondre car Edward revint avec les boissons de mes amies qui le remercièrent. On passa le reste de la soirée à parler entre nous. Il resta près de nous, silencieux, écoutant notre conversation sans jamais intervenir. De temps en temps, je jetai un coup d'œil autour de nous, et à chaque fois, je voyais des femmes qui le dévoraient du regard, ce qui m'énervait.

Puis, arriva le moment de partir. Je dis au revoir à mes amies qui me souhaitèrent de passer une bonne nuit en me faisant un clin d'œil. Je raccompagnai Edward à son hôtel. Et je rentai chez moi. Je m'endormis toute seule.

Le lendemain matin, à 9hres précises, il frappa à ma porte et je le laissai entrer. Je terminai de me préparer rapidement et nous partîmes à la salle de sport. J'ignorais qu'il allait m'accompagner. Jusqu'à présent, aucun de mes autres gardes du corps ne m'y accompagnait. Je mis cela sur le compte du fait qu'il débutait avec moi et qu'il ne voulait prendre ses marques et rien ne laisser au hasard.

Pendant mes deux heures de sport, il surveilla le moindre de mes gestes et de mes déplacements ainsi que les personnes aux alentours. Si un homme voulait s'approcher de moi, il avait à faire avec lui. Son comportement était vraiment excessif, ce qui me mit dans une colère noire. Ce n'était plus de l'excès de zèle, mais de la folie. Pendant qu'il y était, pourquoi ne pas m'accompagner sous ma douche ? Bien que je n'aurais pas été contre.

Après m'être lavée et changée, je le retrouvai devant la porte des vestiaires. Je passai devant lui sans m'arrêter, me rendis à ma voiture et grimpai dedans sans lui dire un mot. Il s'assit à côté de moi et je démarrai. J'avais déjà prévu d'appeler Éric une fois que je serais chez moi pour lui faire part de mon mécontentement. Le trajet se fit en silence.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris d'agir comme cela au club de sport ? Je comprends que vous voulez accomplir votre métier correctement mais là, vous avez dépassé les bornes. On aurait dit un fou furieux » lui dis-je enfin à l'intérieur de la maison.

« Mon travail est de vous protéger. Je dois anticiper toutes possibles attaques contre vous. Mon attitude a pu vous paraître excessive mais c'est comme ça que je fais, et jusqu'à présent cela m'a toujours réussi » se défendit-il.

« Si c'est votre méthode, alors cela ne va pas le faire. Vous êtes viré. »

« Vous ne pouvez pas le faire. Seul Éric Yorkie peut décider de cela » me répondit-il, impassible.

La colère monta en moi. Mais, pour qui se prenait-il pour me dire ça ?

« C'est moi votre employeur et qui donc, vous paye. Pas mon agent » répliquai-je, acerbe. « D'ailleurs, je l'appelle immédiatement pour le prévenir. »

J'attrapais mon portable et composa son numéro. Au bout de deux sonneries, il décrocha.

« Allo, c'est Bella. Je t'annonce que je viens de virer ta dernière recrue. Il avait des méthodes de travail qui ne me convenaient pas du tout » l'informai-je en colère.

« Calme-toi. J'arrive dans dix minutes et on va régler cette histoire. Mais, il est hors de question qu'il parte. »

« Je te rappelle que c'est moi la patronne et qui décide. Tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire ou pas. Si je veux qu'il dégage, alors il le fera » répondis-je avant de lui raccrocher au nez.

Qu'est ce qui se passait ? Pourquoi tenait-il autant à la présence d'Edward auprès de moi ? Ils me cachaient quelque chose mais j'ignorais quoi.

En attendant son arrivée, j'allais dans ma chambre. Il fallait que je m'éloigne de lui car visiblement, en sa présence, je perdais tous mes moyens. Je posai mon sac de sport près de mon lit et m'assis sur ce dernier. Mon regard fut attiré par une enveloppe blanche posée sur mon oreiller. Je la pris et l'ouvris.

_« Ma douce, aujourd'hui encore je fus éblouis par toi : ta beauté, ton rire, ton sourire, ta joie._

_Je compte avec impatience les jours qui nous séparent l'un de l'autre._

_Mais bientôt, nous serons ensemble pour l'éternité._

_Rien ni personne ne pourra l'empêcher, mon amour. »_

Après avoir lu la lettre, je poussai un cri d'horreur et de surprise. Edward arriva en courant et me demanda ce qu'il se passait. J'étais sous le choc. Pour toute réponse, je lui tendis le bout de papier, les mains tremblantes. Il le lu rapidement. Il vint s'accroupir devant moi et me saisit par les épaules.

« Ce n'est rien. Ne vous en faites pas, je suis là et il ne vous arrivera rien. »

Ses paroles parvinrent à mes oreilles mais mon esprit était ailleurs. Qui était cet homme ? Comment avait-il fais pour rentrer chez moi ? Que voulait-il dire par « nous serons ensemble pour l'éternité » ? Avait-il l'intention de me tuer ou de me kidnapper et de me garder prisonnière à vie ? Toutes ces questions se bousculèrent dans ma tête.

Je restai immobile, mes yeux fixant un point sur la moquette tandis que nous attendions tous les deux mon agent. Quelques minutes plus tard, on frappa à la porte d'entrée. Je bondis pour aller l'accueillir.

« Alors explique-moi quel est le problème » dit-il une fois à l'intérieur.

« Éric, il y a plus grave… » commençai-je en tremblant de peur.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi es-tu dans cet état ? » me demanda-t-il inquiet.

J'étais tellement terrorisée et encore sous le choc, qu'aucun mot ne sortit de ma bouche. Edward intervint à ma place.

« Elle en a reçu une autre. »

Sa simple phrase me pris par surprise. Je me tournai vers lui, stupéfaite.

« Comment-ça une autre ? Ce n'est pas la première ? Combien y en a-t-il ? »

« Avec celle-ci, cinq » m'avoua-t-il.

« Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ? » lui criai-je.

« C'est moi qui lui ai ordonné de ne rien te dire. Je ne voulais pas que tu sois au courant » répliqua Éric.

« Restez avec elle, je vais faire une inspection de la maison » indiqua Edward.

« C'est pour ça que tu l'as embauché, pour arrêter ce malade ? Pourquoi tu voulais me tenir dans l'ignorance ? J'ai le droit d'être au courant. Qui a trouvé les autres lettres ? »

« Angela. Lorsqu'elle m'a montré la première il y a cinq semaines, j'ai cru que c'était juste un fan un peu dérangé. Puis, quand elle en a découvert une autre chaques semaines le mois précèdent, j'en ai parlé à Sam. Il a enquêté mais n'a rien trouvé. Alors, j'ai décidé de faire appel à quelqu'un d'autre. On m'a recommandé Edward car c'est l'un des meilleurs gardes du corps. Je lui ai dis de ne rien te dire car je ne voulais pas que tu paniques et que tu angoisses. » m'expliqua-t-il.

Celui-ci nous rejoignit.

« Il n'y aucune trace d'effraction. Quand je suis venu ce matin, j'ai vérifié que tout était bien fermé avant de partir. Donc, notre homme possède la clé de la maison. À part vous, qui a un double des clés ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Angela, c'est tout. Vous croyez que c'est quelqu'un de mon entourage ? » répondis-je, apeurée.

« Tout du moins une personne qui a eu l'opportunité et le temps de faire une copie des clés. Donc oui, je pense que c'est quelqu'un d'assez proche et dont vous ne soupçonnez pas son fort intérêt pour vous. »

Cette révélation me provoqua la nausée. Je courus le plus rapidement que je pu dans ma salle de bain avant de vomir dans les toilettes. Je sentis que l'on attrapait mes cheveux et les maintenait en l'air pendant que je vidais le contenu de mon estomac. Une fois fini, je me dirigeai vers le lavabo pour me rincer la bouche et me rafraichir. Dans le miroir, j'aperçus Edward derrière moi.

« Merci » lui dis-je simplement.

« Bella, je sais que cela doit être un choc pour vous ce que vous venez de découvrir et que vous devez être apeurée. Mais, je vous promets qu'il ne vous arrivera rien. Et pour que je vous protège au mieux, il va falloir que je vienne vivre ici » m'informa-t-il.

Oh merde ! Comment allais-je faire pour habiter sous le même toit que lui sans avoir envie de me jeter sur lui. J'avais déjà eu beaucoup de mal à me contrôler le peu de temps où l'on avait été ensemble jusqu'à présent. Mais si on devait passer tout notre temps ensemble, je ne résisterais pas à mes pulsions sexuelles.

« D'accord. Mais étant donné que l'on va être colocataire, on peut se tutoyer, non ? »

Il acquiesça.

« Je m'excuse pour mon comportement de tout à l'heure. Maintenant, je comprends ton attitude à la salle de gym. »

« Ce n'est pas grave et c'est déjà oublié » dit-il en souriant.

On sortit tous le deux pour rejoindre mon agent qui se trouvait avec Angela. Celle-ci vint me prendre dans ses bras.

« Je suis désolée de ne t'avoir rien dit mais Éric m'avait menacé de me virer si je le faisais » s'excusa-t-elle.

Je lui jetais un regard.

« Tu sais bien que je ne l'aurais jamais fait » affirma-t-il sincère.

« Je vais faire venir changer les serrures cet après-midi » m'informa Edward.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » me demanda mon amie.

Nous nous installâmes dans le salon, sur le canapé pour discuter. Ils me rassurèrent en m'affirmant que j'étais en sécurité et que mon nouveau coloc, qui indiquait au serrurier ce qu'il fallait remplacer, ne laisserait rien m'arriver.

Éric dû partir. Mon assistante et moi accompagnâmes Edward jusqu'à son hôtel pour aller récupérer ses affaires, puis on l'aida à s'installer dans la chambre d'ami qui se trouvait juste à côté de la mienne. Finalement, Angela parti en fin d'après-midi et je me retrouvais toute seule avec lui.

Pour m'occuper l'esprit, je préparai le diner que l'on mangea en silence. Puis, je regardai la télé mais je n'arrivai pas à m'enlever les mots de cette lettre. Pourquoi moi ?

Au bout d'une demi-heure, je décidai d'aller me coucher vu que je n'arrivai pas à me concentrer sur le film. Je le vis, adossé contre l'embrassure de la porte.

« Je sais que tu vis un moment assez difficile, mais tu ne dois pas le laisser prendre le dessus sur toi. Sinon, tu vas devenir folle. Ne te laisse pas t'abattre, d'accord ?»

Je hochai la tête et il m'accompagna jusqu'à ma chambre.

« Si tu veux parler ou si tu as besoin de moi, je suis juste à côté. Bonne nuit » me dit-il, avant s'en aller dans la sienne.

Cette nuit, je fis des cauchemars dans lesquels à chaque fois ce fou venait me chercher. Je me réveillai en sursaut, en criant et en sueur. La première fois, Edward avait accouru à mon chevet. Puis, il était resté auprès de moi, assis dans un fauteuil. Il me consolait et me rassurait à chaque fois.

Je me sentais coupable car à cause de moi, il passait une très mauvaise nuit. Je m'excusais. Mais, il m'affirma que cela ne le dérangeait pas. À ce moment-là, je me dis que cela allait être encore plus difficile de lui résister. Non seulement, il était hyper sexy. Mais en plus, il avait un cœur en or.

Alors ? Est-ce que vous aves aimé ? Le chapitre 2 est en correction et devrait bientôt être posté.


	2. Chapter 2

Merci à **chouchoumag, Myanna, bichou85, alicia, petitelulu27, Charloon', lucie62170, titine, ely, jenny, Fanoudusud, BellaSwan12, nanaki, Fanny, petitefilledusud, popo, 4cece, Floraline, alice'n'tom, Arabella Darcy, ousna, fraise **pour leur reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir. Merci également qui m'ont mis en favoris et en alerte. Je suis contente que ce premier chapitre vous ais plu.

Merci à Hanine pour son merveilleux travail de Beta.

**Ely** : Merci pour tes compliments qui me vont droit au cœur. Je suis contente que tu apprécies autant ma fic.

**Fanny** : J'ai mis de côté pour l'instant mes deux autres fic dont Pour Eric pour me consacre entièrement à cette nouvelle fic vu qu'il y a un temps imparti pour le concours. Mais je les reprendrais une fois que j'aurais fini celle-ci, en commençant par le dernier chapitre de Pour Eric.

**Fraise** : Effectivement, mon inspiration vient du fille Bodyguard.

**Chapitre 2**

Lorsque je me réveillai le lendemain matin, je vis Edward endormi dans le fauteuil dans lequel il avait passé la nuit à côté de moi. Je le regardai pendant un moment. Il était encore plus craquant lorsqu'il dormait. Sans faire de bruit, je me levai pour aller préparer le petit-déjeuner. Après cette nuit qui avait dû être inconfortable pour lui, je lui devais bien ça. Ignorant ses goûts, je fis simplement des toasts, du café et du jus d'orange.

Au bout de quelques minutes, je le vis arrivé, encore un peu dans les vapes.

« Bonjour » l'accueillis-je en posant une assiette sur la table alors qu'il s'y asseyait. « Comme je ne savais pas ce que tu préfères, j'ai juste fait ça. Si tu veux autre chose, dis-le-moi et je te le fais. »

« Bonjour. Ne te donne pas de peine. Ça me convient parfaitement. Merci » me répondit-il avec un petit sourire.

« C'est moi qui te remercie d'être resté auprès de moi cette nuit. Tu n'étais pas obligé de le faire et tu n'as pas dû bien dormir. »

« Il n'y pas de quoi ! Tu avais besoin d'être rassuré et ce n'était si terrible que ça » m'assura-t-il.

« Tu as raison, je ne dois pas laisser ce fou prendre le dessus sur moi. Je dois aller au-dessus de ma peur » lui dis-je avec assurance.

« C'est bien que tu raisonnes ainsi. Ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu as décidé de te battre » me dit-il en serrant doucement ma main avec la sienne.

Je ressentis une décharge électrique à ce contact. Ça faisait un bout de temps que je n'avais pas ressentis cela avec un homme. Sa chaleur se répandit en moi. Je fus prise d'une soudaine excitation lorsqu'il me fixait du regard.

« Je vais aller prendre ma douche » lui annonçai-je, chamboulé.

Je me levai et m'éloignai rapidement de lui. Je passai dans ma chambre pour récupérer des vêtements propres et filai dans la salle de bain. Le jet d'eau froide me fit du bien mais n'arrivait pas à calmer la tension sexuelle que j'éprouvais. Alors je fis glisser ma main jusqu'à mon intimité et commençai à me caresser.

Je fermai les yeux et gémis de plaisir lorsque mes doigts entrèrent en contact avec mon petit paquet de nerfs. J'imaginais que c'était ceux d'Edward. Je continuais de me masturber en pensant à lui. Mes cris de jouissance s'amplifiaient lorsque j'insérai un doigt dans ma fente humide, puis un second. Dans ma tête, il prenait mes fesses en coupes pour me soulever et j'enroulais mes jambes autour de sa taille tandis qu'il me pénétrait. Puis il me prenait avec fougue contre le mur de la douche.

L'orgasme me submergea et je me laissai totalement aller. Je finis de me laver et m'habillai. Je sortis et allais le retrouver. Heureusement pour moi qu'il était assis sur le canapé et qu'il lisait le journal. Sinon il aurait pu entendre mes gémissements et aurait débarqué. J'aurais été morte de honte.

« Je voudrais que tu m'apprennes à me défendre » lui annonçai-je, interrompant sa lecture.

J'y avais pensé pendant que je préparai le petit-déjeuner.

« Pourquoi ? Tu n'en as pas besoin. Je suis là pour te protéger. »

« Tu ne seras pas constamment à mes côtés. Il y aura bien des moments où tu devras me laisser seule. Et si ce type en profiter pour m'agresser ? Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire contre lui si je ne connais aucun geste de défense ? »

« C'est vrai, je n'y avais pas pensé. Tu marques un point. Quand veux-tu commencer » concéda-t-il.

« Aujourd'hui » répondis-je, contente qu'il accepte ma demande.

Je reprenais confiance et n'avais plus peur.

Il partit prendre sa douche et j'imaginai l'eau coulant sur son corps nu qui devait être un vrai plaisir pour les yeux. L'excitation me submergea et je dus me faire violence pour stopper mes pensées. Vingt minutes plus tard, il revint et m'annonça qu'il avait réservé une petite salle de sport pour que l'on soit tranquille.

Une fois arrivés là-bas, on se changea et il m'emmena vers un sac de boxe. Il me tendit des gants et je le regardais étonné.

« J'ai dis que je voulais apprendre l'auto-défense, pas la boxe. »

« Et c'est le cas, la première leçon consiste à t'enseigner comment donner des coups sans te blesser. »

Il m'aida à enfiler les protections et me demanda de frapper fortement dans le sac. Celui-ci ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

« Mieux que ça » m'ordonna-t-il.

J'y mis plus de force mais encore une fois, j'obtenus le même résultat. Je poussai un soupir d'exaspération.

« Ça ne même à rien. Je n'y arriverais pas » lui dis-je déçu.

« Tu baisses déjà les bras. Moi qui croyait que tu étais motivée et persévérante. Visiblement, je me suis trompé. »

Ses paroles me blessèrent. Je n'étais pas une personne qui abandonnait facilement. Je me retournais et redonnai un coup dans le sac mais il bougea à peine. Il vint se placer derrière moi et se pencha pour me murmurer à l'oreille.

« Ferme les yeux. Imagine que c'est ce fou, qu'il se trouve dans ta chambre, la nuit et qu'il te regarde dormir. »

Son souffle chaud me donna des frissons de désir qui se transformèrent immédiatement en peur lorsqu'il commença à raconter son scénario. Et si c'en était pas un ? Et si ce type m'avait réellement observée durant mon sommeil sans que je ne le sache ?

« Tut te réveilles et tu l'aperçois. Il s'approche de toi. Vas-tu le laisser faire ? » poursuivit-il.

Non ! Il en était hors de question. J'ouvris mes yeux et sans réfléchir, je frappai de toutes mes forces l'objet en face de moi qui pour la première fois tangua. Poussée par la rage, je répétais mes coups plusieurs fois de plus en plus fort.

Je sentis Edward posai ses mains sur mes épaules pour me calmer.

« C'est bon, tu es en sécurité. Il n'est pas là, tu ne crains rien. »

« Et si c'était vrai ce que tu as raconté ? Peut-être qu'il se trouvait à quelques centimètres de moi et que je l'ignorais » lui dis-je, paniquée, toute ma confiance ayant disparu.

« Je suis désolé, je n'avais pas pensé à cela. J'aurais dû prévoir comment tu réagirais. Je voulais te provoquer et te mettre en colère. Pardon. Tu ne dois pas avoir peur. Il ne t'approchera plus : j'ai fais changer toutes les serrures et je suis là. Je ne le laisserais jamais te faire du mal, tu m'entends ? » me dit-il pour me réconforter et il me prit dans ses bras.

Je me sentais bien ainsi, ma tête contre son torse. Ma peur s'évanouie peu à peu pour laisser place à la sérénité. Au bout de quelques minutes, il m'écarta de lui pour me regarder.

« Souviens-toi. Tu ne dois pas le laisser prendre le dessus. Retrouve ton attitude de ce matin. »

« Tu as raison, il faut que je sois forte et que je ne me laisse pas abattre. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Je continue à frapper dans le sac ? » lui demandai-je, de nouveau d'attaque.

« Tu te sens prête à poursuivre ? On peut arrêter pour aujourd'hui et reprendre demain, si tu veux. »

« C'est bon, je vais mieux » lui assurai-je, en lui offrant un sourire.

« D'accord. »

Le reste de la séance, je m'entraînais à frapper un mannequin. À chaque coup que je lui portai, j'imaginai que c'était mon harceleur.

Au bout de deux heures, Edward décida que c'en était assez pour aujourd'hui. On se doucha et se changea. L'après-midi, j'avais une séance d'essayage de vêtement pour un prochain défilé. On s'y rendit tout de suite après. Comme promis, il ne me quitta que lorsque je devais me changer. Sa présence me réconfortait et m'apaisait. Je me sentais plus en sécurité lorsqu'il était près de moi.

Une fois que la styliste eu fini ses réajustements, nous rentrâmes à la maison. En chemin, on s'arrêta dans un magasin pour qu'il s'achète un maillot de bain. Il était nécessaire pour lui d'en avoir un puisque le lendemain, j'avais un shooting à la plage avec Rosalie.

Pour me rafraichir et pour me relaxer, je lui proposai d'aller piquer une tête dans la piscine. Il accepta et on partit se changer. Je choisis un petit bikini qui mettait bien mes formes en valeur pour voir quelle serait sa réaction et pour voir si je lui plaisais. Je sortis de ma chambre et me rendis dans le jardin. Si jusqu'à présent, j'avais réussi à me retenir de ne pas lui sauter dessus, toute ma volonté disparue face au spectacle qui s'offrait à moi.

Il était assis au bord de la piscine, les pieds dans l'eau. Pour la première fois, je pus admirer son torse magnifiquement musclé. Lorsqu'il me vit, il me sourit et vint me rejoindre. Malheureusement pour moi, il portait des lunettes de soleil donc je ne pu voir quel effet j'avais sur lui.

Le short qu'il avait choisi un peu plus tôt lui allait à merveille. Il était noué au niveau de ses hanches et laissait apparaître le V de sa ceinture abdominale. Je fondis sur place en m'imaginant le reste de son corps, celle qui me faisait fantasmer. Je nous voyais entrain de baiser au bord de la piscine. C'était torride et bestial.

« Bella ! Est-ce que ça va ? Tu as l'air ailleurs » me demanda-t-il, mettant fin à mes rêves assez chaud.

« Tout va bien, j'étais juste perdue dans mes pensées qui n'avaient rien avoir avec mon harceleur, je te rassure » lui répondis-je, souriante.

J'installai ma serviette sur l'une des chaises longues et me passais de la crème solaire sur le corps. Il fit de même et je l'observais, la bave au coin de la bouche.

« Tu peux m'en mettre dans le dos ? Je ferai de même pour toi » dit-il en me tendant le tube.

« D'accord » répliquai-je, en déglutissant alors qu'il se retournait.

Je craignais que si mes mains touchaient son corps d'apollon, je ne puisse me retenir. Alors, je m'évertuai à penser à des choses rédhibitoires afin de calmer mes ardeurs tandis que je me dépêchai.

Il me fit à nouveau face et prit le tube. Je lui tournai le dos tout en me préparant mentalement. Quand il commença à étaler la crème, je dû faire appel à tout mon self contrôle pour ne pas gémir et je me mordis la lèvre inférieure pour ne laisser échapper aucun bruit.

Ses mains étaient douces et je me dis qu'elles devaient faire des merveilles lors de rapports plus intimes. Je fus submergée par le plaisir qu'elles me procurèrent. Il continuait de me masser, inconscient de l'effet qu'il produisait en moi. Je fus rapidement toute trempée. Puis il cessa.

« C'est bon. On peut y aller » m'annonça-t-il.

Je bondis de ma chaise et plongeai dans l'eau froide. Il fallait que je m'éloigne de lui car de toute évidence, je n'arrivais pas à contrôler mes envies. Si je voulais ne pas craquer, il allait falloir que je mette de la distance entre lui et moi.

Je nageai quelques longueurs savourant la fraicheur de l'eau contre ma peau brûlante. Au bout d'un moment, je le vis m'observer, appuyé contre le rebord. Je m'arrêtai pour reprendre mon souffle et il vint me rejoindre.

« Tu es une bonne nageuse » me dit-il.

« Oui, j'adore ça. Cela me détend et j'oublie tout quand je suis dans l'eau. »

« Pareil pour moi » me répondit-il avant de se lancer dans un crawl parfait.

J'admirais ses mouvements et son dos musclé. Lorsqu'il me rejoint, il me proposa de faire une course.

« Qu'est-ce que remporte le gagnant ? » lui demandai-je, d'une voix sexy.

Je voulais voir s'il n'était pas insensible à mon charme et s'il oserait me proposer que l'on devienne plus intime.

« Je ne sais pas… le droit de choisir le repas de ce soir » répondit-il, cassant le petit espoir que j'avais nourri.

« D'accord » répliquai-je, peu enthousiaste.

On se plaça l'un à côté de l'autre, pris nos appuis et c'était parti. Malgré ma déception, je voulais gagner. Je donnai tout ce que j'avais. Je l'aperçus au même niveau que moi et j'accélérai. Puis, je touchai le mur et il arriva quelques secondes derrière moi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu es rapide ! » s'exclama-t-il entre deux respirations. « Alors, qu'est ce que tu veux pour ce soir ? »

_Toi !_ cria mon esprit mais après ma tentative échouée, je n'osai pas réessayer.

« Une pizza » lui répondis-je, en l'éclaboussant.

Il fut surpris et j'éclatai de rire. Puis, il se vengea. On s'amusa comme des gamins à s'asperger de l'eau l'un et l'autre. Tout d'un coup, il m'agrippa autour de la taille et plongea sous l'eau. Sa bouche était si proche de la mienne qu'il aurait suffit que je me penche à peine pour goûter ses délicieuses lèvres. Il nous remonta à la surface. Mon cœur battait vite. Je sentais son souffle chaud contre mon visage. Je me détachai de lui et m'éloigna à la nage. Je grimpai à l'échelle et partis me sécher avec ma serviette.

Il s'allongea sur la chaise à côté de la mienne et j'en fis de même. Nous bronzâmes pendant une heure, en silence. Je m'efforçais de ne pas le regarder. Ce qui s'était passé m'avait chamboulé. Je n'avais plus ressenti une telle sensation de bien-être et de bonheur auprès d'un homme depuis James et ça me faisait un peu peur. Je ne voulais pas revivre la même chose.

L'après-midi passa et on finit par rentrer à l'intérieur de la maison. Je pris une douche, et à nouveau, je me donnais du plaisir en pensant à Edward. Quand j'eus terminé, je sortis de la salle de bain avec juste une serviette autour de moi car j'avais oublié de prendre mon pyjama.

Je tombai nez-à-nez sur lui. Et cette fois-ci, je pus voir dans ses yeux que je ne le laissais pas indifférente. Il fixait ma poitrine et mes jambes.

« C'est bon, tu peux y aller » l'informai-je avant de filer dans ma chambre, toute contente.

Au vu de la chaleur de plus en plus forte, et parce que je voulais le séduire, je décidai de porter une petite nuisette à brettelles fines qui moulait parfaitement mes formes. Une fois qu'il eut fini de se laver, nous nous installâmes dans le salon en attendant la pizza que j'avais commandée quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Je ne t'ai pas posé la question hier à cause de ce qui s'est passé mais est-ce que tu as un petit-ami ? » me demanda-t-il, me prenant au dépourvu.

Cela voulait-il dire que je lui plaisais ? Etait-ce une façon détournée de me le faire comprendre.

« Pour que je ne sois pas surpris s'il rentre dans la maison » poursuivit-il, devant mon silence.

Et encore une fois, il mettait fin à mes fantasmes assez brutalement. Il fallait que j'arrête sinon j'allais devenir folle à cause de lui.

« Non, il n'y a personne dans ma vie actuellement » lui répondis-je.

« C'est surprenant. J'ai du mal à croire qu'une si belle jeune femme que toi soit toujours célibataire. Comment ça se fait ? »

Il le faisait exprès ou quoi ? Un coup, il me faisait penser que je l'intéressais, puis un autre coup, il était totalement indifférent. À quoi il jouait ?

Je savais que son métier exigeait qu'il connaisse assez bien les personnes qu'il protège mais parfois, il poussait un peu trop loin. J'allais lui répondre quand on sonna à la porte. Il allait ouvrir et revint avec la pizza qu'il posa sur la table basse.

« Désolé pour tout à l'heure. Ça ne me regarde pas, c'est ta vie privée et tes choix. Je n'ai pas à m'en mêler » m'affirma-t-il en prenant une part.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Tu connais pas mal de chose sur moi mais moi j'ignore tout sur toi. »

Je me servis à manger avant qu'il m'en raconte un peu plus sur lui.

« Hé bien, j'ai 28 ans, je suis né à Chicago. Je suis fils unique. Mon père est médecin et ma mère, décoratrice d'intérieur. Je voulais suivre les traces de mon père mais quand j'étais au lycée, l'une de mes amies, Lauren, s'est faite agressée un soir. Elle a été violée et pratiquement battue à mort. La police n'a jamais pu retrouver son agresseur. Ce jour-là, j'ai décidé de devenir garde du corps afin de protéger les personnes qui en avaient besoins. »

« Je suis désolée pour ton amie. Cela a dû être horrible pour elle » lui dis-je, émue par son histoire qui me rappelait de mauvais souvenir.

« Elle va mieux aujourd'hui. Elle est fiancée à un mec génial qui a réussi à lui redonnait confiance en les hommes. »

« Et toi, pas de petite amie ? » lui demandai-je, innocemment, en prenant ma troisième part.

« Non » répondit-il simplement, en me fixant des ses magnifiques yeux. « Je suis ravi de voir que tu n'es pas l'une de ses filles anorexiques qui s'affames » ajouta-t-il en rigolant.

« Je fais pas mal de sport ce qui fait que je m'autorise à manger tout ce que je veux de façon raisonnable. »

On passa le reste de la soirée à discuter. J'appris qu'il avait deux amis qui possédaient un bar à Los Angeles et il me promit qu'il m'y emmènerait un soir.

Lorsque l'on alla se coucher, il me proposa de rester auprès de moi au cas où je ferais encore des cauchemars. Je déclinai sa proposition car trop tentante. Cette nuit, je fis des rêves torrides à propos de mon colocataire. Quand je me réveillai le lendemain matin, j'étais totalement excitée alors je fonçai sous la douche.

On arriva à la plage pour la séance photo. Il m'avait informé que comme toute mon équipe habituelle serait présente, il allait interroger et observer discrètement chaque membres de mon personnel.

Je m'installai près de Rosalie au maquillage, en attendant mon tour.

« Salut. Alors comment ça va avec ton beau mec ? » m'accueillit-elle.

« Salut. Enlève-toi cette idée de la tête. Il ne se passera jamais rien entre lui et moi » lui dis-je.

« Si tu le dis, mais sache que tu as de la concurrence ma belle » répondit-elle, en regardant attentivement dans le miroir.

Intriguée, je me retournai et vis Tanya Denali entrain de flirter avec Edward. Je fus immédiatement jalouse lorsque je la vis poser sa main sur son avant-bras alors qu'elle riait. J'allais directement les rejoindre pour éloigner cette poufiasse de mon protecteur.

« Tanya, quel plaisir de te voir ! Ça faisait un bail que l'on ne s'était pas vu. Comment vas-tu ? » lui demandai-je, faussement gentille.

« Salut, je vais très bien. Et toi ? » dit-elle sur le même ton.

Nous nous n'étions jamais réellement appréciés. C'était une pétasse prête à tout pour réussir et obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Elle avait plusieurs fois essayé de me voler des contrats dans le passé et séduit James.

« Pareillement. Je vois que tu as fait la rencontre de mon nouveau garde du corps. »

« Oui, et il est très gentil » répondit-elle en lui offrant un grand sourire.

« Effectivement, j'ai beaucoup de chance d'avoir un homme aussi charmant à mes côtés. Désolé, mais on doit te laisser. »

J'agrippai le bras d'Edward et le tirai pour l'emmener sous la tente qui avait été aménagé pour que je puisse me changer et où m'attendais les autres gars.

« C'était très intéressant ce petit échange. J'en conclu qu'elle n'est pas l'une de tes amies » affirma-t-il.

« Alors là, pas du tout. »

Je le présentai aux membres de mon équipe et partit me changer. Pendant la séance, je le vis mener son enquête, bavarder avec les autres employés et parfois, je le surprenais entrain de me regarder. Son regard me dérangeait moins qu'avant mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être excitée à chaque fois.

Les jours passèrent et je m'habituai à sa présence à mes côtés. Il s'habitua rapidement à mon rythme de vie et à mon agenda et on continuait nos séances d'auto-défense. Malheureusement, j'étais de plus en plus attirée par lui. À chaque fois qu'il me touchait ou qu'il me regardait, les battements de mon cœur s'accéléraient, mon ventre se nouait et je sentais le désir monter en moi. J'avais beau mettre une certaine distance entre lui et moi, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être tentée de le rejoindre dans sa chambre la nuit.

Un matin, une semaine après son arrivée, en allant chercher le journal, j'aperçu une lettre près de la porte d'entrée de ma maison. Je la ramassai et la lis.

_« Ma douce,_

_J'ai une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer. J'ai enfin trouvé notre nid d'amour. Je le prépare actuellement pour que tout soit parfait lorsque l'on viendra y vivre. Nous allons être heureux pour l'éternité dans ce petit coin de paradis._

_À bientôt, mon cœur »_

Je partis chercher Edward pour la lui montrer.

« Ça répond à ma question de savoir qu'est-ce qu'il a l'intention de faire de moi » lui dis-je, avec un faible sourire.

« Bella… » commença-t-il en saisissant mes épaules mais je l'interrompis.

« Je ne me laisse pas abattre, je te l'assure. Et je suis même impatiente pour notre leçon du jour. »

« Cela me fait plaisir de t'entendre dire ça » répondit-il, souriant.

On prit le petit déjeuner et on partit pour la salle de sport. Ce jour-là, il m'apprit comment me dégager si l'agresseur m'emprisonnait dans ses bras. Pour cela, il dû me serrer fortement contre son torse, ses bras puissants autour de moi.

Je sentais son souffle chaud dans mon cou et le parfum de son aftershave emplissait mes narines. Je pressentais que cette séance allait être longue et difficile pour moi de ne pas succomber à la tentation.

« Tu es prête ? » me demanda-t-il.

Je hochai affirmativement de la tête car je savais que si je parlais, ma voix me trahirait. Il percevrait mon trouble d'être aussi près de lui.

Il resserra son étreinte autour de moi. Je me dégageai comme il me l'avait montré plus tôt. On le refit plusieurs fois, en modifiant à chaque fois sa prise sur moi et de technique. Puis, il me montra plusieurs méthodes pour me défendre en cas d'attaque frontale. N'étant pas préparée, il me prit par surprise et on tomba tous les deux au sol. Il eut le réflexe d'atténuer sa chute avec ses mains et ainsi, il évita de m'écraser.

Il était au-dessous de moi, son visage à quelques centimètres du mien.

« Est-ce que ça va ? Tu es blessée ? » me demanda-t-il inquiet.

« Non, je vais bien. Rien de casser » murmurai-je, mes yeux plantés dans les siens.

Il s'écarta de moi et m'aida à me relever.

« Je suis désolé. Je croyais que tu étais prête » s'excusa-t-il sincèrement.

Le fait qu'il soit si attentionné fut la goutte d'eau.

Impulsivement, je l'embrassai. Ses lèvres étaient douces et sucrées. Au début, il fut surpris puis il répondit à mon baiser qui devint encore plus fougueux. Je mis une main sur sa nuque pour approfondir notre échange. Le manque d'air nous força à nous séparer.

Nous nous regardâmes sans rien dire puis je me jetai à nouveau sur ses lèvres. Ses mains se posèrent sur mes hanches et me collèrent contre lui. Sa langue vint à la rencontre de la mienne. Je gémis de plaisir. J'éprouvais l'irrésistible envie de sentir sa peau contre la mienne, de le sentir à l'intérieur de moi.

Puis soudainement, il mit fin à notre baiser et s'écarta de moi.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » lui demandai-je, surprise.

« On ne peux pas faire ça. Tu es ma patronne » m'expliqua-t-il.

« Ce n'est pas important. Tu en as envie et moi aussi, alors laisse-toi aller. »

Je m'avançai vers lui et voulu caressai sa joue mais il m'en empêcha en agrippant mon poignée.

« Non, je ne peux pas. Je ne dois pas mélanger mon travail et ma vie privée. Si on venait à se rapprocher intimement, je ne pourrais plus faire mon job correctement. Je laisserais mes sentiments prendre le dessus et je serais incapable de raisonner efficacement si jamais tu te trouvais en danger » expliqua-t-il.

Je comprenais ses raisons mais je fus blessée par son rejet. Pour la première fois depuis James, j'étais réellement attiré par un homme et pas seulement physiquement. Edward était un type merveilleux : gentil, drôle, attentionné et protecteur. Ses qualités me plaisaient énormément.

« Très bien. Le leçon est finie pour aujourd'hui » lui dis-je, désappointée.

« Bella… » commença-t-il mais je l'interrompis.

« Non, c'est bon. Je comprends. Tu veux rester professionnel et c'est tout à ton honneur. Je m'excuse. J'ai abusé de ma position et cela ne se reproduira plus » lui dis-je, sans le regarder et je partis dans les vestiaires.

Je filai sous la douche pour évacuer la tension. L'eau froide parvint à me calmer. Je pris tout mon temps pour me laver et m'habiller, repoussant ainsi notre prochaine confrontation. Mais finalement, je dus me résoudre à sortir et il m'attendait devant la porte, les cheveux encore humide, ce qui le rendait encore plus sexy.

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir blessée. Je n'aurais pas dû laisser les choses allaient si loin. »

« Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. C'est moi la fautive. J'ai cru que tu étais intéressé par moi mais je me suis trompée. Et je n'aurais jamais dû t'embrasser. C'était totalement déplacé. Est-ce que l'on peut faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Je ne veux pas qu'il y ait une gêne entre nous deux à cause de ça, car je tiens à notre amitié. »

« D'accord » répondit-il en m'offrant un magnifique sourire.

Le soir, nous dinions en silence. Je me sentais mal de mettre jetée sur lui comme je l'avais fait. J'étais une vraie idiote d'avoir cru qu'il pouvait être attiré par moi. Il était juste gentil avec moi. Il voulait me réconforter vu ce que j'étais entrain de vivre et voilà comment je le remerciais. Je ne m'attardais pas trop devant la télé et je prétextai que j'étais fatiguée et que j'allais me coucher.

Une fois dans mon lit, je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Je repensais à notre baiser. C'était l'un des meilleurs que j'avais véçu. J'avais l'impression de pouvoir sentir à nouveau ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je n'arrivais pas l'oublier et je commençais à fantasmer. Il venait me rejoindre et me disait qu'il n'arrêtait pas de penser à moi et qu'il me désirait plus que tout. Et là, je l'attrapais par son t-shirt pour qu'il se retrouve au-dessus de moi et nous nous embrassions passionnément. Et ensuite, il me prenait avec fougue tel un animal en rut.

Je fus toute trempée mais je ne pouvais pas combler mes envies par moi car il se trouvait juste à côté et il m'entendrait forcément. Je me levai et me dirigeai vers la cuisine pour aller boire un verre d'eau fraiche. Cela me calma et me détendit.

Je retournai à ma chambre quand je passai devant celle d'Edward et l'excitation me gagna à nouveau. Pourquoi avait-il autant d'effet sur moi ? D'habitude, je me contrôlais, mais pas avec lui.

Encore une fois, sous une impulsion, j'ouvris sa porte et entrai à l'intérieur.

« Bella ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » me demanda-t-il en se relevant.

Il était torse nu. Je pouvais voir ses abdos et je devins de plus en plus humide. Cette fois-ci, j'étais déterminée à l'avoir et je ne le laisserais pas me repousser.

Je m'approchai de lui et me mis à califourchon sur lui. Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de parler et me jetai sur sa bouche sensuelle. Notre baiser était passionné et je gémis de plaisir d'avoir retrouvé ses lèvres.

« Arrête ! On ne peut pas… » commença-t-il mais je l'interrompis en l'embrassant à nouveau.

« Tu me rends folle. J'ai envie de toi » dis-je entre deux baisers.

Mais il m'écarta de lui.

« Stop ! Il faut que notre relation reste professionnelle. »

« Tu n'en as pas envie ? Je ne te plais pas ? » lui demandai-je, en caressant son torse.

Je me sentais humiliée. C'était la première fois qu'un homme me rejetait deux fois et en une seule journée. Mais je n'abandonnerais pas.

« Je te trouve incroyablement belle mais on ne doit pas continuer. Cela compliquerait tout. »

« Arrête de penser et laisse-toi aller » me plaignis-je.

Il me fixa un instant avant de m'agripper la nuque et de m'attirer vers lui. Il m'embrassa avec fougue et je lâchai un gémissement. Sans quitter sa bouche, je le poussai en arrière pour qu'il s'allonge. Je passai mes mains dans ses cheveux pour approfondir notre échange. Rapidement, nous fûmes à court d'air.

J'ondulais mon bassin contre le sien et je pouvais sentir son désir gonflé. Il passa ses mains sous ma nuisette, sur mes fesses pour me pousser contre son intimité et je devins de plus en plus humide.

Je délaissai ses lèvres pour mordiller le lobe de son oreille. Il cria de plaisir. Je continuais pendant quelques instants puis je descendis vers sa mâchoire. Je déposai de petits baisers sur sa peau en partant de ses lèvres, en passant par sa pomme d'Adam, ses épaules et son torse jusqu'à arriver à l'élastique de son boxer.

J'admirai en me léchant les babines son sexe qui déformait son vêtement. Ne pouvant plus me retenir, je le caressai à travers et il poussa un cri de plaisir. Je passai ma main à l'intérieur, saisi son manche qui était impressionnant et fis des va-et-vient.

« Oh oui ! Continue ! » me dit-il entre deux râles.

J'arrêtai pour enlever son sous-vêtement et je regardais son sexe avec désir. J'avais envie de le goûter. Je me penchai et embrassai son gland. Puis, je léchai toute sa longueur. Le regardant dans les yeux, je finis par le prendre dans ma bouche et le suçai avec délectation.

« Oh putain ! Que c'est bon » grogna-t-il.

Je me relevai pour voir qu'il avait la tête renversée en arrière et qu'il agrippait le drap du lit avec ferveur. Satisfaite, je continuai de m'atteler à la tâche. Savoir que je lui procurais autant de plaisir m'émoustillait encore plus.

Je sentis sa main dans mes cheveux qui m'éloigna de son merveilleux engin et je poussai un cri de complainte.

« Si tu continues comme ça, je ne tiendrais plus très longtemps. Et je veux être en toi quand je viendrais » souffla-t-il avant de me remonter et de m'embrasser passionnément.

Il nous bascula pour se retrouver au-dessus de moi. Il abandonna mes lèvres pour ma nuque. Il lécha et mordit mon lobe puis descendit lentement vers le creux de mon épaule. Il baissa ma bretelle et déposa de tendres baisers sur ma peau nue. Il était un amant doux et affectueux qui prenait son temps pour donner du plaisir à sa partenaire.

« Edward » gémis-je, « J'apprécie beaucoup ce que tu es entrain de faire mais passe la seconde ! Je n'en peux plus d'attendre. Je veux te sentir en moi » le suppliai-je.

« Bella, il faut qu'on arrête… »

« Quoi ? » criai-je, ahuri.

Il ne pouvait décemment pas envisager de tout stopper alors que l'on était tous les deux excités.

« Je n'ai rien pour nous protéger » expliqua-t-il.

« Dans la salle de bain, troisième tiroir en partant du haut » lui murmurai-je dans son oreille.

Il me sourit puis se leva pour aller chercher l'unique chose qui nous manquait pour que l'on passe finalement à l'action. Il revint avec la boîte et pour aller plus vite, je retirai ma nuisette. On avait assez perdu de temps comme ça !

Il vint se repositionner au-dessus de moi tandis que je saisis un préservatif avant de balancer le reste sur la table de chevet. Il prit l'un de mes seins en bouche tandis qu'il s'occupait de l'autre avec sa main. Il suça et mordilla mon téton et je criai de plaisir. Il changea de sein et lui accorda la même attention. Puis il descendit vers ma féminité toute luisante. Il y introduit deux doigts.

« Je vois que tu es prête pour moi » me dit-il fièrement, en faisant des va-et-vient l'intérieur de moi.

« Oui ! » haletai-je. « Et maintenant tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher d'enfiler cette capote. »

Je la lui tendis et je le regardais lorsqu'il l'installa sur son imposante verge. Puis, il écarta un peu mes jambes avec ses genoux pour venir se positionner à mon entrée. Il me pénétra d'un coup de reins et nous poussions tous les deux un gémissement.

Au début, il instaura un rythme lent. Visiblement, il avait décidé de tester ma patience. Je mis mes mains sur ses fesses.

« Plus vite » lui ordonnai-je.

Il accéléra en entrant de plus en plus fort en moi jusqu'à buter au fond de mon ventre. Pendant tout ce temps, il me fixait de ses magnifiques yeux intenses. Je pouvais y lire le désir et le plaisir qu'il ressentait.

« Oh oui… Comme ça… Continue »

Nos souffles étaient erratiques et bientôt le seul bruit que l'on entendait dans la chambre fut nos gémissements de bonheur.

« J'y suis presque » criai-je.

« Alors viens, ma belle » souffla-t-il avant de caresser avec son pouce mon clitoris.

Je fus submergée par un orgasme fulgurant et il me suivit en poussant un grognement lorsqu'il se déversa en moi. Tandis que l'on reprenait notre respiration, il nicha sa tête au creux de mon épaule et y déposa de doux baisers. Je fis de même avec son épaule.

Sa gentillesse et son tendresse me touchèrent. Aucun homme ne m'avait traitée ainsi depuis James.

Une fois que nos battements de cœurs furent calmés, il se redressa et me sourit avant de m'embrassant avec douceur. Il se retira et alla se débarrasser du préservatif. Il revint ensuite dans le lit et je me blottis dans ses bras, ma tête contre son torse et je m'endormis sereine.

Alors est-ce que vous avez aimé ? Pour le prochain chapitre, il va falloir patienter un peu plus longtemps car je suis entrain de l'écrire.


	3. Chapter 3

Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'on mis en alerte et en favoris. Je remercie aussi ceux qui m'on laissait une review. Elles m'ont fait très plaisir. Je n'ai pas répondu à celles-ci car je préférais terminer le chapitre 3 avant que je dois faire une pause. Je passe mon BTS blanc la semaine prochaine donc je dois réviser. Donc pas de temps pour écrire.

**Chapitre 3**

Je me réveillai le lendemain matin, lovée contre le torse d'Edward, son bras autour de ma taille. Je réalisai ce qui c'était passé la nuit dernière. J'avais couché avec lui. Et soudainement, je pris conscience que j'avais peut-être fait une erreur. Et s'il s'était imaginé autre chose qu'une simple nuit de sexe et désirait avoir une histoire sérieuse avec moi ? Je me sentais mal car je n'avais pas mis les choses au clair avant de profiter de lui.

Je me défis de son étreinte en essayant de ne pas le réveiller et je m'enfuis discrètement, sans faire de bruit. Je me rendis dans la salle de bain.

Comment avais-je pu faire ça ? C'était un type merveilleux et je n'avais pas envisagé une seule seconde qu'il pourrait vouloir autre chose que seulement s'envoyer en l'air avec moi. Mais peut-être que je m'inquiétais pour rien. Peut-être ne voulait-il pas d'une relation avec moi ?

Je sortis et allais dans la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Il fallait que je m'occupe l'esprit pour ne pas y penser. Alors que je préparer des pancakes, je l'entendis arriver derrière moi puis je sentis deux bras qui entouraient ma taille. Il enfouit sa tête dans mon cou et embrassa tendrement ma peau. Je me tendis car cette marque d'affection n'annonçait rien de bon.

« Bonjour » murmura-t-il dans mon oreille.

« Bonjour » lui répondis-je en me retournant pour lui faire face.

Il se pencha et ses lèvres vinrent à la rencontre des miennes. À ce contact, j'oubliai tout et me laissai guider par mon envie. Mais les remords reprirent le dessus et je le repoussai.

« Edward, il faut que l'on parle. »

« Tu regrettes ce qu'il s'est passé » dit-il, désenchanté en s'écartant de moi.

Je m'en voulais instantanément de lui avoir fait du mal. Je me rapprochai de lui et pris son visage dans mes mains.

« Cette nuit était formidable » lui assurai-je en le regardant dans les yeux. « Ce qu'il y a, c'est que je ne t'ai pas précisé une chose avant de passer à l'acte. Et j'aurais dû le faire. Tu te souviens, tu m'as demandé pourquoi j'étais toujours célibataire et je ne t'ai pas répondu. Hé bien, c'est simple. Je ne veux pas d'une relation sérieuse avec un homme pour le moment. Je ne suis toujours pas remise de ma rupture avec mon ex petit ami. Je suis désolée de ne pas te l'avoir dis plus tôt. Je ne voulais pas te blesser. »

« Alors, hier soir, ce n'était que purement physique » constata-t-il.

« Oui et je regrette sincèrement de n'avoir pas été capable de résister. Est-ce que tu avais imaginé que cela était le début d'une histoire d'amour ? » demandai-je en espérant qu'il me dise le contraire.

« Bella, je ne couche pas avec des femmes juste pour le sexe. »

Hé merde ! J'avais envisagé que peut-être on aurait pu continuer à s'envoyer en l'air, sans aucune attache.

« Je m'excuse d'avoir profiter de toi. Je ne veux pas que notre relation en pâtisse. Est-ce que tu veux bien me pardonner ? »

« Je ne suis pas fâché contre toi mais contre moi-même. C'était totalement contraire à mes règles de m'être laisser aller ainsi » me répondit-il.

« Je me suis jetée dans tes bras. Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable » répliquai-je pour qu'il déculpabilise.

« Disons que l'on est tous les deux en tord. On oublie cet incident et on continue comme avant, d'accord ? »

Je hochai la tête en lui offrant un sourire mais en réalité cela me blessait qu'il puisse passer l'éponge aussi vite. Et comment pouvait-il appeler notre nuit un « incident » ? Pour moi, cela avait été l'une des plus fantastique et mémorable nuit.

Je retournai à mes fourneaux tandis qu'il allait récupérer le journal. On se mit à table et mangea sans dire un mot.

« Que s'est-il passé avec ton ex ? » brisa-t-il le silence.

« Je ne veux pas en parler » lui répondis-je froidement.

C'était un sujet difficile pour moi et dont je ne parlais jamais. La blessure dans mon cœur était toujours ouverte malgré le temps.

« Il faut que tu le fasses. C'est important. Peut-être que c'est lui le type qui te harcèle. »

« Non impossible. »

« Tu n'en sais rien. Il se peut qu'il ait mal pris votre rupture. »

« Au contraire, je peux t'assurer que James n'a rien avoir avec cette histoire. Alors laisse tomber. Je vais prendre ma douche » dis-je irritée avant de me lever et de quitter la pièce.

Le reste de la journée, il régna une tension entre nous deux. Je l'évitai soigneusement car je craignais qu'il m'interroge une nouvelle fois sur mon passé. Ne comprenait-il pas que c'était dur pour moi d'évoquer ce sujet personnel. Et il n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus que ce que je lui avais dit.

J'étais en train de lire un livre, allongée sur un transat près de la piscine quand il s'assit près de moi.

« Bella, je comprends parfaitement que tu ne veuilles pas me parler de ta vie privée. C'est tout à fait normal. » Il posa sa main chaude sur la mienne et poursuivit. « Mais tu dois me raconter votre histoire. Il en va de ta sécurité. Je ne peux pas négliger une piste. S'il te plaît, fais le » me supplia-t-il de son regard.

À cet instant, je le trouvais adorable car je pouvais voir qu'il s'inquiétait réellement pour moi. Je réalisai que j'avais dû le blesser ce matin quand je l'avais repoussé.

« Ne t'en fais pas. Là où il est actuellement, il ne peux pas me faire de mal » lui répondis-je.

« Tu ne m'en diras pas plus, n'est-ce pas ? » répliqua-t-il avec un petit sourire au coin des ses lèvres.

« Non »

« Alors, je vais te croire. »

Je remarquai qu'il n'avait pas retiré sa main. J'étais mal à l'aise car j'étais toujours aussi attirée par lui mais je ne pouvais pas lui refaire du mal.

« J'ai envie de sortir ce soir. On peut aller au bar de tes amis ? » lui demandai-je pour changer de sujet.

« D'accord »

« Ça te dérange si j'amène Rose, Alice, Angela et Ben ? »

« Pas de problème »

Je lui souris puis dégageai ma main et repris ma lecture. Je sentais son regard sur moi mais je fis comme si de rien n'était. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être en colère contre moi ? Cela aurait été plus facile de lui résister.

On resta ainsi pendant quelques minutes puis il repartit à l'intérieur de la maison et je fus soulagée. Une heure plus tard, j'appelais mes amies pour leur annoncer notre soirée.

Je me préparai et quand j'arrivai dans le salon, il m'y attendait, déjà prêt. Il portait une chemise bleu ciel et un jean. Il était tout simplement à tomber.

On arriva au bar. Mes amies nous y rejoignaient. C'était très grand. Au milieu de la salle, il y avait une piste de danse où beaucoup de personnes se déhanchaient au rythme de la musique. Tout autour, des tables et des fauteuils étaient disposés pour permettre aux clients de consommer leurs verres, et enfin au fond, un large comptoir derrière lequel plusieurs barman s'activaient pour préparer les cocktails pour les serveuses.

Il me prit la main et m'entraîna à travers la foule pour m'emmener dans le bureau de ses amis. Il y avait un type brun, grand et tellement costaud qu'il me fit penser à un ours, et un autre homme blond, moins musclé que le premier.

« Salut les gars, ça fait un bail » dit-il en se dirigeant vers yeux pour les enlacer chaleureusement. « Je vous présente Bella, la personne dont je m'occupe actuellement. Voici Emmet et Jasper » me dit-il en me les désignant chacun.

« Salut, je suis contente de rencontrer des amis d'Edward. »

« Enchanté de te rencontrer » me répondirent-ils.

« Je nous ai réservé une table. On pourra rattraper le temps perdu et faire plus ample connaissance avec ta jolie patronne » annonça Emmet.

« J'ai invité des amies qui ne devraient pas tardées. Est-ce qu'elles pourront venir avec nous ? »

« Aucun problème. »

On retourna donc dans la salle et ils nous conduisirent à notre table. J'envoyai un message aux filles pour les prévenir de nous rejoindre. Je passai un très bon moment en les attendant. Les garçons discutèrent du bon vieux temps et de ce qui leur était arrivé depuis leur dernière rencontre. Je les écoutais silencieusement quand j'aperçus mes copines arrivaient.

« Salut. C'est sympa que vous soyez venu. Je vous présente Emmet et Jasper, les proprios du bar et amis d'Edward. Voici Rosalie, Alice, Angela et Ben, son petit ami. »

Une fois les présentations faites, tout le monde s'installa et commença à discuter. Nous commandâmes nos boissons et je fus irritée par la serveuse qui dévorait des yeux mon beau voisin de table. Elle minauda en battant des cils et en parlant d'une voix qu'elle espérait être sexy mais il restait totalement aveugle à ses tentatives. Et elle partit chercher nos verres. J'étais assez contente qu'il n'ait pas répondu à ses avances. [N/H: Irritée ou jalouse?]

Au cours de la soirée, Angela et Ben passèrent pratiquement tout leur temps à danser. Je pus voir que mes amies n'étaient pas indifférentes aux charmes d'Emmet et de Jasper. En effet, ils n'avaient pas cessé de se rapprocher depuis le début, au point que plusieurs petits groupes s'étaient formés : Emmet et Rose, Alice et Jasper, Edward et moi.

On discuta et j'étais contente de voir que la tension entre nous deux avait disparu. Mais être aussi proche de lui m'étais vraiment de plus en plus difficile. À ce moment-là, je pouvais sentir son parfum et son souffle chaud contre ma joue. Et je n'avais qu'une seule envie : lui sauter dessus. Mais je devais absolument me retenir.

« Ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre » me dit-il en montrant de la tête nos amis.

« Oui, c'est vrai. Est-ce qu'Emmet est comme toi ? Je veux dire qu'il ne couche jamais avec une femme juste pour le sexe. »

« Oui. Pourquoi ? »

« Rosalie aussi a vécu une mauvaise histoire sentimentale et depuis, elle collectionne les aventures d'un soir » lui annonçai-je, désolé pour son ami car visiblement, il allait être blessé. « Mais Alice n'est pas comme ça. »

« Hé bien ça me rassure de savoir qu'il y en a au moins un qui ne souffrira pas » répliqua-t-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Je me sentis mal car j'avais le sentiment qu'il s'incluait dedans.

La soirée se poursuivit. Puis vint le temps de rentrer. J'aperçus Rose partir avec Emmet tandis que Jasper raccompagna Alice jusqu'à sa voiture et l'embrassa sur la joue. Ben et Angela s'en allèrent et Edward et moi partîmes en dernier.

On arriva à la maison et on se dirigea directement vers nos chambres. Avant qu'il puisse rentrer dans la sienne, je l'attrapais par le bras.

« Est-il inimaginable pour toi d'avoir une relation purement physique avec femme ? » lui demandai-je, en me rapprochant de lui jusqu'à coller mon buste contre son torse.

« Tu connais déjà la réponse. Je ne couche pas avec une femme juste pour le sexe. »

« Tu me plais et pas que physiquement. Tu es un homme merveilleux. Et je sais que tu es attiré par moi sinon tu n'aurais pas couché avec moi la nuit dernière. Est-ce si mal de vouloir prendre du plaisir sans qu'il n'y ait de sentiment amoureux ? »

« Disons que j'accepte, serait-il possible que par la suite cela devienne quelque chose de plus sérieux ? »

« Je ne sais pas » avouai-je à regret.

Je m'écartai de lui à contre cœur.

« Bonne nuit » lui dis-je avant d'aller dans ma chambre, dépitée car j'avais espéré qu'il change d'avis.

Les jours suivants, il était distant avec moi. Il instaurait une certaine distance entre nous deux et cela me blessait. Je ne voulais pas qu'on en arrive là. Il était devenu un ami, un confident. S'il n'avait pas été là, je crois que je serais devenu folle avec l'histoire de ce fou.

Une semaine plus tard, j'avais rendez-vous avec Rose et Alice pour une matinée entre filles au spa. J'étais partie avant son réveil en lui laissant un mot.

On était en train de se faire masser quand je demandai à mes amis comment leurs amours se passaient.

« Jasper est trop mignon. Il est si adorable. Il me traite comme une vraie princesse. Ce soir, c'est notre quatrième rendez-vous et j'ai bien envie de passer à l'étape suivante. »

« Emmet est une vraie bête au lit. Je n'ai jamais autant pris mon pied. Et il est si gentil et attentionné. »

« Waouh ! Incroyable. Cela fait une semaine que vous vous êtes rencontrés et tu ne l'as toujours pas largué. Est-ce qu'il aurait réussi à te charmer au point que ça devient sérieux entre vous deux » s'écria Alice stupéfaite.

« Bien sûr que non mais il serait dommage de ne pas en profiter pendant un moment. »

« Est-ce qu'il sait que tu n'envisages pas une vraie relation avec lui ? C'est un chic type et tu ne devrais pas jouer avec lui. Imagine qu'il ait des sentiments pour toi. Tu devrais le lui dire avant qu'il ne soit trop tard » intervenais-je.

Je connaissais mon amie et comment elle se comportait avec les hommes, mais cette fois-ci, je trouvais qu'elle abusait. Emmet ne méritait pas qu'on traite ainsi. J'avais pu voir lors de la soirée qu'il était réellement intéressé par elle, et pas uniquement pour son physique.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de le blesser. Et toi, comment ça se passe avec Edward ? » me demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

« J'ai couché avec lui et c'était une grosse erreur » leur avouai-je, les surprenant.

« Merde, moi qui pensais qu'il devait être doué au lit » dit Rosalie.

« Il est, crois moi. Non, le problème, c'est qu'il ne veut pas que du sexe. Après notre soirée au bar, je lui ai proposé un plan cul mais il a refusé et depuis il est distant. »

« Je suis désolée pour toi. Mais dis-moi, est-ce que tu ne désirerais pas plus qu'une relation physique avec lui ? À la façon dont vous vous regardiez l'autre soir, on peut voir qu'il y a plus que ça entre vous » répliqua Alice.

« Il me plaît énormément. C'est la première fois depuis deux ans que je ressens une telle attirance pour un homme. Il est gentil et doux mais mon cœur n'était toujours pas remis depuis James. J'ai peur de souffrir une nouvelle fois » confiai-je.

« Je ne peux te dire ce que tu dois faire. Mais si tu veux mon avis, je pense que tu devrais lui donner une chance car sinon tu passeras à côté de quelque chose de merveilleux. J'ai un bon sentiment à propos de vous. »

« Elle a raison. Depuis que tu as fais sa connaissance, tu es plus souriante et plus heureuse. Ça fait du bien de te revoir ainsi » ajouta Rose.

Leurs paroles me firent réfléchir mais j'étais toujours indécise quand à me lancer dans une aventure avec Edward.

Les soins se succédèrent : bains de boue, soins du visage, épilation, sauna… Rapidement, la matinée passa et on se retrouva dans le parking. Lorsque l'on sortir du spa, on fut écrasé par la forte chaleur. On se rendit à nos voitures et je fus surprise de voir mon coloc adossé contre sa voiture de location.

« Tu lui as demandé d'attendre dans la voiture avec cette chaleur ? » cria Alice.

« Non, je lui ai donné sa journée. »

On alla à sa rencontre et je pouvais voir qu'il était en colère.

« Salut, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Pourquoi tu es partie toute seule ? Tu sais que tu ne dois pas te déplacer sans moi » me dit-il avec rage.

« Hé, ne lui parle pas sur ce ton » intervint Rose.

« Tu n'as pas l'impression que tu en fais un peu trop ? » ajouta Alice

« Un fou la harcèle et la menace. Alors non, je ne crois pas. Il aurait très bien pu essayer quelque chose » se défendit-il.

« Quoi » crièrent-elles. « Pourquoi tu nous a rien dit ? »

« Je ne l'ai découvert que lorsqu'Edward a été embauché. Je vous l'ai caché pour ne pas que vous vous inquiétez et parce qu'il peut que ce soit une personne de mon entourage. »

Une fois remise de cette révélation, les filles partirent chacune de leur côté après m'avoir prise dans leur bras pour me réconforter. Nous n'étions plus que lui et moi.

« Je t'ai laissé un mot pour te dire où j'allais, pendant combien de temps et que tu avais ta journée. Et puis, je n'allais pas te demander de m'accompagner. C'est un spa et aucun homme n'y est admis. Je ne courrais aucun risque.

« Tu n'en sais rien. Il aurait pu agir pendant le trajet. »

« Jusqu'à présent, il n'a rien tenté alors qu'il aurait très bien pu. Je ne vais pas rester enfermé chez moi » criai-je à mon tour.

« Tu aurais quand même dû m'en parler. »

« Je pensais que tu apprécierais de passer la journée avec tes amis que tu n'as pas beaucoup vu depuis ton retour à Los Angeles. Excuse-moi d'avoir voulu bien faire » dis-je froidement avant de monter dans ma voiture et de démarrer en trombe.

J'arrivai à la maison et il était juste derrière moi. Je rentrai à l'intérieur et il me suivit.

« Bella, pardon de m'être emporté. J'étais inquiet quand je me suis réveillé et que tu n'étais nulle part. J'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose » s'excusa-t-il.

« À quoi tu joues ? Cela fait une semaine que tu es distant et tout d'un coup te me fais une scène. »

« Je me suis dis quand mettant une distance entre nous deux, cela serait moins dur pour nous avec ce qui c'est passé. »

« Mais, je ne veux pas perdre ton amitié. Tu es ce qui m'empêche de péter un plomb et de ne pas devenir folle. J'ai besoin de t'avoir à mes côtés. Est-ce trop te demander ? » lui demandai-je.

« Je suis désolé. Je ne savais pas que ma présence te calmait autant. À moi aussi, cela m'a manqué de ne plus être aussi proche qu'au début. »

« Si c'est à cause de ma proposition, oublie-là. C'était totalement déplacé. Et je te promets que cela n'arrivera plus. Je ne te ferais plus d'avances. J'ai compris que l'on voulait deux choses différentes » lui assurai-je.

« Alors amis ? » me dit-il en ouvrant ses bras devant moi.

« Amis » lui dis-je avec un sourire avant de venir me blottir contre lui.

Notre proximité m'avait terriblement manqué. On resta ainsi quelques instants puis il me repoussa gentiment.

« Quand je suis parti ce matin pour te retrouver, il y avait une nouvelle lettre » me dit-il en me tendant une enveloppe blanche.

Je la fixai en silence puis la lui rendis.

« Je ne veux pas la lire. Je ne veux pas savoir quels sont les projets de ce taré et ce qu'il m'écrit. Tu en fais ce que tu veux. »

« Est-ce que je peux l'ouvrir ?

J'acquiesçai et il le fit. Il la parcouru puis la replia.

« Est-ce que tu as une piste sur qui cela peut-être ? »

« Pour l'instant pas grand-chose. Mais je pense que c'est une personne vraiment proche et que tu ne soupçonnes pas car elle arrive très bien à cacher ses véritables sentiments pour toi. Je les observerais plus attentivement demain pendant la séance photo. Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu pour cette après-midi ? » demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

« Rien de spéciale. Au fait, combien de temps tu as attendu ce matin ? »

« Environ 2h30 »

« Sous cette chaleur ! Mais tu es fou ! Ça te dit de piquer une tête dans la piscine pour te rafraichir ? »

« Bonne idée »

On partit se changé et on plongea dans l'eau froide. Ça faisait un bien fou. Comme la première fois, on s'amusa comme des enfants à s'asperger d'eau et à se couler. Je me sentais à nouveau bien. On finit par ressortir de l'eau pour se poser sur les transats et bronzer tout en discutant.

« Donc, tu n'es pas allé voir tes amis comme je te l'avais suggéré dans mon mot. Est-ce que tu veux qu'on aille au bar demain soir ? J'ai très envie de les revoir. Rose et Alice y seront

« D'accord »

La chaleur était tellement étouffante que l'on ne pu rester dehors très longtemps. Quand on rentra à l'intérieur, j'avais tellement chaud que j'allais dans la cuisine pour prendre des glaçons. Je les passais sur mes bras et ma nuque. Je fermai les yeux pour mieux apprécier la sensation du froid sur ma peau. Des gouttes coulèrent le long de mon buste et finirent entre mes seins et je gémis.

J'entendis quelqu'un déglutir et respirer bruyamment. J'ouvris les yeux et aperçus Edward en face de moi qui m'observait. Ses yeux étaient noirs de désir. Et sans que je puisse dire un mot, il s'en alla en direction de sa chambre.

D'un côté, j'étais ravie de voir que je lui faisais autant d'effet, mais d'un autre côté je me sentais mal car je lui avais promis un peu plutôt de ne plus l'aguicher bien que cela avait été involontaire de ma part.

Je lui laissai quelques minutes avant de frapper à la porte. Il m'invita à entrer. Il était assis sur le lit et je le rejoignis.

« Pardon. J'avais tellement chaud et je n'ai pas pensé à comment tu le prendrais. »

« Ce n'est pas grave » me dit-il en souriant.

Je me levai et allais prendre ma douche. Heureusement, ce petit incident n'eut pas d'effet néfaste. Lors du diner, je lui posai des questions à propos de Jasper et Emmet. Il me raconta comment il les avait rencontrés et pleins d'anecdotes.

Le lendemain, nous nous rendîmes au studio pour le shooting. À part lui, Sam, Paul, Mike et Embry étaient présents. Pendant que le photographe me disait ce qu'il voulait que je fasse, j'observais Edward parlant à chacun de mes autres gardes du corps séparément.

Quand la séance toucha à sa fin, je me rendis dans ma loge. Il me suivit.

« Alors ? » murmurai-je, une fois qu'il ferma la porte.

Il s'approcha de moi pour me parler à voix basse pour que l'on ne nous entende pas.

« Paul et Embry m'ont l'air de types qui veulent profiter à fond de leur jeunesse avant de se poser. Sam m'a parlé de sa petite amie, Emily, pendant tout le temps de notre conversation. Il est fou amoureux d'elle et va bientôt lui faire sa demande. Quant à Mike, il est comblé par Jessica avec qui il sort depuis trois ans. Il ne me reste plus qu'à interroger Jacob et Quil. »

« Donc pour toi, c'est forcément l'un d'eux ? »

« Le seule autre homme qui soit proche de toi c'est Eric. Si c'était lui, il ne m'aurait pas engagé. Les photographes, les stylistes et leurs assistants sont écartés car je les observais et aucun d'entre eux n'a jamais quitté la pièce dans laquelle tu te trouvais ou s'est approché de ta loge. Et ils n'auraient jamais eu l'occasion de pouvoir faire un double des clés sans que tu t'en aperçoives » m'expliqua-t-il. « N'oublie pas, tu ne dois pas agir différemment en leur présence. »

J'acquiesçai et il me serra dans ses bras avant de sortir pour que je puisse me changer. On passa à la maison pour que je me prépare pour la soirée et on se rendit au bar. J'étais contente de revoir ses amis et on discuta ensemble. Ils me racontèrent des histoires qui me firent pleurer de rire.

Tandis qu'Edward parti aux toilettes, les filles arrivèrent et nous rejoignirent. Alice vint se blottir dans les bras de son petit-ami et l'embrassa passionnément tandis que Rose emmena le sien vers le bureau.

J'observais mon bel apollon se faire draguer par une bimbo blonde et il ne la repoussait pas. Pourquoi la laissait-il lui caresser le bras ? Cette femme ne voulait qu'une chose : du sexe. Et pourtant, il avait l'air d'être attiré par elle. J'étais en colère contre lui. Il m'avait répétait à plusieurs reprises qu'il n'était pas le genre de type à couchait avec une fille différente chaque soir. Soudain un homme s'approcha de moi.

« Salut, je m'appelle Peter. Est-ce que je peux t'inviter à danser ? »

Il était plutôt pas mal et parce que je voulais rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à Edward, j'acceptai. Il prit ma main et m'entraîna sur la piste. On parla tout en se déhanchant au rythme de la musique. Je dansais d'une façon assez sexy et me frottais contre lui.

« Pourquoi ce type nous fixe comme ça ? Tu le connais ? » me dit-il en posant ses mains sur ma taille et me rapprocha de lui tandis qu'un slow commençait.

Mes yeux rencontrèrent ceux de mon coloc et visiblement, il n'appréciait pas ma proximité avec un autre homme. Il était jaloux et j'en étais très contente.

« Il est chargé de me protéger. Il veille juste sur moi » expliquai-je.

Je passai mes bras autour de sa nuque et me collai encore plus à lui. Notre danse était sensuelle et au moment où il allait m'embrasser, je vis Rosalie s'enfuir à toute vitesse, Alice à sa suite. Je me détachai et partis les retrouver. Au moment où j'arrivais, la voiture de Rose démarra rapidement.

« Alice ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » criai-je, effrayée qu'il est pu arrivé quelque chose à mon amie.

« Emmet lui a dit qu'il était amoureux d'elle. Elle a flippé, a rompu avec lui et s'est enfuie. J'ai essayé de la retenir mais je n'ai rien pu faire » m'expliqua-t-elle, triste.

« Oh non ! Il faut qu'on la retrouve. Tu vas à son appart et moi je vais faire le tour des coins où elle a l'habitude de trainer. »

Je retournai à l'intérieur et cherchai Edward pour qu'il m'accompagne vu que l'on était venu avec sa voiture. Je me rendis dans le bureau des garçons et ils étaient tous les trois là. Mais ils ne virent pas. Alors que je rentrais, j'entendis leur conversation. Emmet était anéanti.

« Pourquoi elle a réagi ainsi ? Je sais que c'était trop tôt pour lui confier mes sentiments pour elle mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle paniquerait à ce point » dit-il, quasiment en train de pleurer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu espérais de la part d'une trainée ? » répliqua Edward avec dégoût.

Cette simple phrase me glaça le sang. Comment avait-il pu dire une telle chose ? Lui qui était si gentil, si adorable et prévenant. J'avais du mal à croire que c'était le même homme qui vivait avec moi depuis un peu plus de deux semaines.

Jasper me regardait peiné tandis que je m'avançais vers eux.

« Alors c'est ça l'opinion que tu as de mon amie ? Est-ce que tu penses la même chose de moi ? » dis-je froidement.

Il se retourna et m'aperçu, surpris par ma présence.

« Bella… » commença-t-il. Mais, je ne lui laissai pas le temps de continuer que je le giflai de toutes mes forces.

« Comment oses-tu parler ainsi d'elle. Tu ne l'a connais pas. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle a vécu. Tu n'es qu'un enfoiré. Dorénavant, nos rapport seront strictement professionnels et ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole sauf si cela à un rapport avec ton enquête » criai-je avant de me retourner et de partir en courant.

Il m'appela et partit à ma poursuite. En me dirigeant vers la sortie, je croisai Peter. Il me questionna sur ce qu'il s'était passé. Je lui demandai s'il voulait bien me servir de chauffeur et que je lui raconterais tout en chemin. Il accepta.

Je lui expliquai la situation et il me conduisit à toutes les adresses que je lui donnais sans broncher. Il avait l'air d'un type bien mais j'avais eu la preuve que les apparences pouvaient être trompeuses. Après avoir passer en revue tous les lieux où Rose aurait pu se réfugier, je me souvins d'un petit parc où elle se rendait quand elle n'allait pas bien.

Et effectivement, je la vis sur l'une des balançoires. Elle fixait le sol, en larmes.

« Merci pour ton aide. C'était très gentil de ta part. Je vais la raccompagner avec sa voiture » le remerciai-je avant de sortir.

Il m'agrippa doucement mon bras.

« Est-ce que je pourrais te revoir ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Honnêtement, tu m'as l'air d'être un type bien. Mais ma vie est trop compliquée en ce moment pour que tu puisses en faire partie. Désolée. »

Je l'embrassai rapidement sur la joue et il me sourit, déçu. Je descendis et il démarra. Je me dirigeai vers mon amie.

« Rose » l'appelai-je pour qu'elle n'ait pas peur et posai une main sur son épaule.

Elle fondit en pleurs et je la pris dans mes bras.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? Il ne me pardonnera pas. Je l'ai blessé. Il doit m'en vouloir » dit-elle entre deux sanglots.

« Mais non, tout va s'arranger. Je l'ai vu et il était tout aussi mal que toi. Il n'était pas en colère. Alors calme-toi. Je te ramène chez toi et on discutera, d'accord ? »

Elle hocha de la tête et je la guidai vers sa voiture. Je conduisis jusqu'à son appart et Alice vint à notre rencontre.

« Comment elle va ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Pas bien »

On l'aida à entrer et elle se précipita sur le canapé. Et les larmes reprirent de plus belles. C'était la première fois que je la voyais dans un tel état à cause d'un homme depuis Royce. Je la pris dans mes bras et la berça pour la réconforter. Elle finit par se détendre et elle me raconta ce qu'il s'était passé. Emmet et elle étaient partis pour un petit coup rapide dans le bureau. Après qu'ils eurent terminé, il l'avait embrassé tendrement puis l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux avant de lui dire qu'il avait de la chance d'être tombé sur la plus belle et la plus douce des femmes et qu'il était amoureux d'elle.

Après sa confession, elle avait paniqué car, même si elle l'appréciait beaucoup plus que ce qu'elle nous avait dit la veille, elle n'était pas prête à se lancer dans une relation sérieuse avec lui. Elle était terrifiée de revivre ce qu'il s'était passé avec son ex. Elle finit par s'endormir, épuisée.

Durant toute la soirée, Edward n'avait pas arrêté de m'appeler sur mon portable. À un point tel que je l'avais éteint. Le lendemain matin, après m'être assurée que mon amie allait mieux, j'appelai un taxi pour rentrer à la maison. Je savais qu'il devait être fou de rage mais je m'en moquais totalement.

Je m'en voulais d'avoir pu imaginer un instant de lui accorder une chance. Hier avait été une déconvenue totale. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il pensait cela de moi. Et moi qui m'en voulais d'avoir pu le blesser. Quelle conne !

Le taxi s'arrêta devant chez moi et je payai la course. À peine avais-je franchis le pas de la porte qu'il se jeta sur moi et m'agrippa le bras.

« Où étais-tu passée cette nuit ? Je n'ai pas arrêtai d'essayer de te joindre. Tu es complètement folle de partir avec ce type alors que tu ne le connais même pas » me demanda-t-il, en colère.

« À ton avis, que font les trainées ? » lui répondis-je avec rage.

« Bella, je m'en veux d'avoir dit ça. Je ne le pensais pas. C'est la jalousie qui a pris le dessus sur moi. Quand je t'ai vu danser avec ce type, ton corps si près du sien, te frottant contre lui, je suis devenu fou. Et quand j'ai vu Emmet dans l'état qu'il était, j'ai laissé ma colère parler. Ce n'est pas l'opinion que j'ai de toi et de Rosalie. Crois-moi, je t'en prie » m'expliqua-t-il.

« Non, c'est faux. Tu n'as fait que me mentir. Tu m'as dit que tu ne voulais pas de relation purement physique et pourtant quand cette pouf te draguait hier, tu ne l'as pas repoussé. Tu t'es vraiment bien foutue de moi. Lâche-moi » lui criai-je en me débattant.

« Non, c'est faux. Je n'en avais rien à faire de cette fille. Tu n'as pas dû me voir la repousser. C'est toi qui me plais, rien que toi. Et je m'en veux d'avoir dit une telle chose. Et à cause de moi, tu es parti avec cet homme. Dis-moi que tu n'as pas couché avec lui ? » me dit-il, dévasté par cette idée.

« Je ne peux pas oublier ce que tu as dis. Je n'arrête pas de t'entendre encore et encore dire ce mot » répondis-je, éludant sa question et je me dégageai pour aller m'enfermer dans ma chambre.

Lui faire croire que j'avais passé la nuit avec Peter était méchant mais je voulais le faire souffrir comme il l'avait fait avec moi.

Comment c'était ? Le prochain chapitre sera un peu plus long à venir à cause de mes révisions et mon BTS blanc. Bisous


	4. Chapter 4

Je suis désolé pour cette longue attente. Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review, m'ont mis en alret ou en favoris. Merci pour vos message d'encouragement pour mon BTS blanc que j'ai réussi.

Merci à ma beta Hanine pour sa rapidité et son efficacité.

J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre.

**Chapitre 4**

Je restais enfermée dans ma chambre pour l'éviter. Edward frappait à ma porte et me suppliait de lui ouvrir pour que l'on parle. Mais je l'ignorais. Il abandonna au bout d'une heure de supplication. Je ne voulais pas le voir. Je lis un livre pour me détendre et pour me changer les idées.

Vers midi, il vint m'informer qu'il avait commandé ma pizza préférée. Ayant faim, je sortis de mon refuge pour aller manger. Je l'aperçus à la table de la cuisine. Il avait l'air dévasté. Malgré que je sois fâchée contre lui, ça me faisait de la peine de le voir ainsi et, je m'en voulais d'en être la responsable. Je n'avais pas bien prêté attention quand j'étais rentrée. Mais, je vis qu'il avait d'énormes cernes sous les yeux. Il n'avait certainement pas dû fermer l'œil de la nuit à cause de moi.

Je sortis une assiette. Il me fit un petit sourire triste tandis que je pris trois parts. J'allais repartir quand il attrapa doucement mon poignet.

« N'as-tu jamais fait ou dis quelque chose sous le coup de la colère et que tu aies regretté par la suite ? » me demanda-t-il.

« J'étais jalouse quand j'ai vu cette bimbo te draguer hier soir. J'ai cru que tu m'avais menti lorsque tu m'as dit que tu ne voulais que du sérieux avec une femme. J'étais en colère et lorsque cet homme m'a invité à danser, j'ai accepté pour te rendre jaloux » avouai-je, honteuse.

« Et ça a fonctionné. »

« Je n'ai pas couché avec lui. Il m'a aidé à chercher Rosalie. C'est tout. J'ai passé la nuit à consoler mon amie. J'ai voulu te blesser comme tu l'avais fait avec tes paroles. Pardon. C'était complètement stupide de ma part. »

Il fut soulagé par mon aveu.

« J'ignore pourquoi mais je n'arrive pas à me contrôler avec toi. Je te désire mais je suis terrifié à l'idée de m'engager dans une relation. Je ne veux pas revivre la même chose une deuxième fois. »

Il se leva et se plaça devant moi. Il me fixa droit dans les yeux.

« Je pourrais mieux comprendre si tu acceptais de me dire ce qui c'est passé avec James » me dit-il en me caressant la joue.

« Je ne peux pas. C'est trop dur d'en parler. Ça fait trop mal » répondis-je en baissant la tête.

« Bella… » murmura-t-il en me forçant à le regarder à nouveau.

Il se pencha en avant. Je sentais son souffle chaud sur mes lèvres et j'étais impatiente de sentir ses douces lèvres sur les miennes. Alors qu'on allait s'embrasser, on sonna à la porte d'entrée. Il s'éloigna de moi à contrecœur et allait ouvrir. Il revint accompagné d'Emmet.

« Salut »

« Bonjour. Je suis désolé de te déranger chez toi. J'ai demandé ton adresse à Edward car il faut que tu m'aides. J'ai passé la matinée devant la porte de la maison de Rosalie et lui ai laissé des messages sur son répondeur. Elle refuse de me parler. Je t'en prie, j'ai besoin de toi pour la reconquérir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle réagit ainsi. Je concède que je suis allé trop vite en lui déclarant mes sentiments mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle refuse que l'on en discute » me supplia-t-il, désemparé.

Cela me faisait bizarre de voir un homme aussi musclé être si fragile.

« Elle a peur de revivre ce que son ex lui a fait » lui expliquai-je.

« C'est-à-dire ? »

Malgré le fait que je l'appréciais beaucoup et que je pensais qu'il était parfait pour mon amie, je ne pouvais pas la trahir.

« C'est à elle de te le dire, pas à moi. Je vais l'appeler pour essayer de la convaincre de te voir » lui annonçai-je et parti dans ma chambre pour récupérer mon portable.

Alors que je composais son numéro, on sonna à nouveau. Edward étant occupé à consoler son ami, j'allais répondre. Je fus surprise de voir Rose derrière la porte.

« Salut. Je peux entrer ? Emmet est resté toute la matinée devant chez moi et il n'arrêtait pas d'appeler. Je n'en peux plus. Je ne suis pas encore prête à avoir une explication avec lui. Quand il est parti, j'en ai profité pour sortir et venir ici. Il ne risque pas de me retrouver. J'ai besoin de calme pour réfléchir » me dit-elle en entrant sans attendre mon invitation et se dirigea vers le salon.

« Attends,… » commençais-je mais je n'eus pas le temps de lui indiquer la présence d'Emmet.

Quand elle l'aperçu, elle se figea. Elle se retourna vers moi.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu qu'il était chez toi ? »

« Tu ne m'en a pas laissé le temps. Et puis, c'est une bonne chose. Vous allez pouvoir parler » lui répondis-je.

Il s'avança vers elle tandis qu'elle reculait.

« Mon cœur, je m'excuse si je t'ai effrayé avec ma déclaration d'amour. C'était trop précipité mais je ne pouvais plus le garder pour moi. Cela me pesait trop. Je t'en prie, ne me repousse pas. Bella m'a dit que ta fuite avait un rapport avec ton ex. »

« Je ne lui rien dis, juste ça. C'est à toi de le dire le reste » lui dis-je avant qu'elle ne puisse me faire des reproches.

« Non, je ne peux pas ! » cria-t-elle en voulant s'enfuir mais je la rattrapai.

« Ecoute, il est fou amoureux de toi. Il suffit de voir comment il te regarde pour savoir que jamais il ne fera ce que Royce t'a fait. Il est parfait pour toi. Tu m'as dis toi-même hier soir que tu l'apprécies beaucoup. Laisse-lui une chance. Tu dois lui raconter ton passé. Si tu ne le fais pas, tu pourrais passer à côté de l'homme de ta vie. »

Elle se retourna vers Emmet qui la suppliait du regard de lui faire confiance. Elle soupira et s'assit sur le canapé. Je la rejoignis pour lui apporter mon soutien.

« J'ai rencontré Royce quand j'avais vingt ans. Je suis tombé immédiatement sous son charme. Il me traitait comme une princesse. Tout se passait très bien. On était heureux et on habitait ensemble depuis peu. Un soir, il est rentré complètement ivre. On s'est disputé et il m'a frappé. C'était la seule et unique fois où il a levé la main sur moi. Je lui criais d'arrêter mais il continuait. Ses coups devenaient de plus en plus violents. Il était comme une bête enragée. J'ai saisi le premier objet qui me tombait sous la main et je l'ai frappé avec. J'ai réussi à m'enfuir et à m'enfermer dans la salle de bain. J'ai appelé Bella et lui ai expliqué ce qu'il se passait. Elle m'a annoncé qu'elle arrivait avec son équipe de garde du corps. J'étais effrayée. Royce essayait d'enfoncer la porte » dit-elle avant de s'effondrer en larmes.

Je la pris dans mes bras et la serrai fort contre moi pour la calmer. Je savais que c'était dur pour elle de parler de ce moment. Elle devait le revivre à travers son récit. Je n'aimais pas la voir dans cet état.

« Tu peux continuer s'il-te-plait, je n'y arriverais pas » me demanda-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

« Quand on est arrivé chez elle, on s'est rendu directement dans la salle de bain. J'entendais ses cris de souffrance. Il était au-dessus d'elle et il la cognait encore et encore. Les gars l'ont maitrisé et l'ont éloigné. Rose était pratiquement inconsciente. J'ai voulu appelé la police pour faire arrêter Royce mais elle m'a suppliait de ne pas le faire. J'étais stupéfaite et j'ai essayé de lui faire changer d'avis mais elle persistait dans son entêtement. J'ai dû batailler pour l'emmener aux urgences pour qu'elle se fasse soigner. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on la voit ainsi et elle avait peur que cette histoire finisse dans les magazines people. Elle n'est pas sortie de chez elle pendant un mois. »

« Je me sentais honteuse. Je ne voulais pas que les gens sachent que j'avais été faible et incapable de me défendre » termina mon amie.

Les garçons nous regardaient avec compassion et colère. Emmet se dirigea vers nous et s'agenouilla devant elle. Il saisit l'une de ses mains.

« Malgré le fait que tu aies toutes les raisons de ne pas le faire, tu dois me croire quand je te dis que jamais je ne lèverais la main sur toi. Je préférais plutôt mourir que de te faire du mal. Rien qu'à imaginer ce que cet enfoiré t'a fait, j'ai envie de le retrouver et de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce » dit-il avec rage.

« Il n'en vaut pas la peine. Je suis désolée de m'être enfuit comme ça hier soir. J'ai paniqué. Je ne voulais pas accepter que j'éprouve quelque chose de fort pour toi. »

« Tu as des sentiments pour moi ? » demanda-t-il surpris.

Elle hocha de la tête.

« Accepterais-tu de me laisser une chance de te prouver que tous les hommes ne sont pas des salauds. Fais-moi confiance, mon cœur » la supplia-t-il.

Elle hésita pendant quelques minutes puis elle se détacha de moi et se blottit dans ses bras. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement et la serra fort contre lui. Je me levai et les laisser seuls. J'étais ravie pour eux qu'ils se soient retrouvés et qu'elle est enfin trouvé un homme bien pour elle et qu'il la traitera avec soin.

Je rejoignis Edward qui regardait son ami, heureux pour lui. Puis, il me fixa.

« Est-ce que toi aussi tu as vécu la même chose avec James ? Il t'a frappé ? » demanda-t-il.

Je m'apprêtais à lui répondre quand Rose intervint.

« Bella, merci de m'avoir poussé à lui parler. Sans toi, je n'en aurais pas eu le courage. Et merci d'avoir été là pour moi cette nuit. Tu es une vraie amie » me dit-elle avant de me prendre dans ses bras.

« Mais de rien. Et tu ferais la même chose pour moi. »

« Je meurs de faim. Ça vous dit un petit restaurant ? »

On acquiesça tous et on décida d'inviter également Alice et Jasper. Pendant le repas, les deux couples n'arrêtèrent pas de s'embrasser. J'étais heureuse pour elles et surtout Rosalie. Elle avait réussi à aller au-delà de ses peurs et à oublier son passé grâce à Emmet. J'espérais moi aussi que je rencontrerais un homme qui arriverait à me faire oublier James et ma douleur. Je me tournais vers Edward et l'observait en me demandant si ça pouvait être lui.

Le reste du déjeuner se passa dans la bonne humeur. On décida de se retrouver le soir au bar. On se sépara et on rentra à la maison. Il resta silencieux pendant tout le trajet, plongé dans ses pensées. Une fois à l'intérieur, je me décidai à lui dire la vérité.

« James n'a jamais levé la main sur moi. Je l'ai rencontré il y a quatre ans à une fête chez une amie. C'était le véritable coup de foudre. Il était étudiant en médecine. Il était merveilleux : gentil, attentionné et tendre. Aucun homme avant lui ne m'avait traité aussi bien. On était fiancés et on avait acheté cette maison ensemble. Un soir, il y a deux ans, il est sorti m'acheter une glace. Une demie heure plus tard, j'ai reçu un appel de l'hôpital pour m'annoncer qu'il avait été percuté par un chauffard ivre. Le temps que j'arrive là-bas, il était mort. »

Je fondis en larmes. La douleur à mon cœur était insoutenable. La blessure était toujours ouverte.

« Il était l'homme de ma vie » dis-je, en pleurs avant de m'écrouler au sol.

Il me prit dans ses bras et me colla contre lui pour me consoler.

« Laisse-toi aller. Pleure si tu en as besoin pour évacuer ta douleur » murmura-t-il.

J'enfouis ma tête dans le creux de son cou et je versais toutes les larmes de mon corps.

« C'est de ma faute s'il est mort. Si je n'avais pas tant insisté pour cette fichue glace, il serait encore en vie » sanglotais-je.

« Ne dis pas ça. Si cela n'avait pas été lui, cela aurait été une autre personne. C'était juste un concours de circonstances. Arrête de te sentir coupable. »

Malgré ses paroles réconfortantes, je n'arrivais pas à me déculpabiliser. Il me souleva et me porta dans ses bras jusqu'à ma chambre. Il me déposa sur mon lit et il s'allongea près de moi. Je vins immédiatement me blottir contre lui et mes sanglots reprirent de plus belle. Il me chuchotait des paroles apaisantes tout en me frottant le dos

Au bout d'une heure, je finis par me calmer. Je soulevai ma tête pour le regarder et je fus irrémédiablement attirée par ses lèvres. Sans réfléchir, je l'embrassai et il répondit à mon baiser. Notre échange dura quelques minutes puis je me dégageai rapidement quand je réalisai ce que j'étais entrain de faire. Je profitai de la situation et j'allais encore le faire souffrir.

« Excuse-moi, je n'aurais pas dû. C'était irréfléchi et impulsif » dis-je avant de m'écarter de lui mais il me retint et il m'embrassa.

Mais je résistais. Je le repoussai et collai mon front contre le sien, essoufflée.

« On ne peux pas. Nous voulons deux choses différentes. Tu sais que cela ne peux pas fonctionner entre nous. Je ne veux plus te faire du mal. Quand je suis prête de toi, j'ai beaucoup de mal à ne pas succomber à la tentation. Alors n'en rajoute pas, s'il te plaît. »

Il caressa ma joue avec douceur et me sourit.

« Toi aussi tu me rends fou. Je ne fais que penser à toi et à notre nuit. J'ai envie de t'embrasser, te toucher, sentir ta peau contre la mienne. Ma résistance diminue de plus en plus à chaque minute. »

Il baissa sa tête pour déposer de tendres baisers sur mon épaule.

« J'ai changé d'avis. Je suis d'accord pour une relation purement physique avec toi. »

Je fus abasourdie par ce qu'il venait dire. J'avais dû rêver. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai.

« Tu es sérieux ? » lui demandai-je.

« Oui. C'est bien connu : il n'a que les idiots qui ne changent pas d'avis. Je préfère t'avoir juste pour du sexe que pas du tout » répondit-il en mordillant le lobe de mon oreille.

Je gémis de plaisir. J'étais heureuse d'enfin pouvoir laisser libre court à mes envies. Je forçai Edward à relever la tête vers moi et l'embrassais avec fougue. Ma langue vint immédiatement à la rencontre de la sienne. Elles se livrèrent à une dance sensuelle tandis qu'il se positionna au-dessus de moi. Il abandonna ma bouche pour s'occuper de mon cou. Il suçota ma peau et la mordit. Je poussai un cri d'excitation. L'une de mes mains agrippa sa nuque pour le forcer à continuer tandis que l'autre glissa sous son t-shirt.

Il parsema de baisers mes épaules, mes bras, mon ventre. Il remonta mon top et souffla sur mon nombril. Puis ses lèvres se dirigèrent lentement vers ma poitrine. Je gémis d'impatience. Je sentais son désir contre ma cuisse. J'étais déjà toute trempée et je n'avais qu'une seule envie : le sentir en moi.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à prêter une attention toute particulière à mes seins, je ne pu m'empêcher de lui demander si c'était réellement ce qu'il voulait. Soudainement, il recula et s'enfuit en courant de ma chambre. J'étais totalement interloquée. Je me levai et allais le rejoindre pour avoir des explications quand il revint avec une boîte de préservatifs. (1)

« J'en suis certain » me dit-il avec un large sourire.

Je soupirai de soulagement. Je lui souris à mon tour et enlevai mon haut. Il balança la boite sur le lit et se jeta instantanément sur ma poitrine. Il prit l'une de mes pointes durcies dans sa bouche et la titilla tandis qu'il s'occupait de l'autre avec sa main.

Mon désir augmentait de plus en plus et je ne pouvais plus attendre. Je le repoussai pour lui retirer son t-shirt et il revint tout de suite à la charge. Je m'afférai à défaire son pantalon.

« Edward… Laisse tomber les préliminaires… Garde les pour la prochaine fois… Je veux te sentir en moi maintenant » criai-je, frustrée.

« Impatiente à ce que je vois » plaisanta-t-il.

Je grognai et il rigola. Il s'écarta de moi pour enlever le reste de ses vêtements tandis que je faisais de même avec les miens. Il se repositionna au-dessus de moi. Je saisis une capote et l'enfila sur son imposant sexe. D'un coup de reins, il me pénétra et on lâcha tous les deux un gémissement. J'entourai mes jambes autour de sa taille et le forçai à aller plus loin.

« Oh oui… C'est bon » hurlai-je.

« Tu es si étroite »

Il accéléra la cadence. Ses coups de butoir étaient de plus en plus rapide et profond. Le lit cognait violemment contre le mur.

« Plus fort…J'y suis presque…Ne t'arrête pas. »

« Viens pour moi…Je veux te voir jouir » haleta-t-il.

Ses doigts effleurèrent mon petit paquet de nerfs et je fus submergée par un puisant orgasme. Je criai de plaisir et il me suivit rapidement. Il se déversa en moi dans un râle et s'effondra sur moi.

Il embrassa tendrement mon épaule, ma nuque, ma poitrine et mes lèvres. On resta dans les bras l'un de l'autre jusqu'à ce que l'on ait repris notre souffle. Puis il se retira et roula sur le côté. Il jeta le préservatif dans la poubelle à côté du lit.

« C'était incroyable » soufflai-je, comblée.

« Oh oui ! » répondit-il fièrement, avec un sourire en coin.

Je m'assis à califourchon sur lui. Je l'observai. Il était magnifique. Je passai mes mains sur son corps d'Apollon. Comment avais-je pu résister aussi longtemps ? Je me penchai en avant et l'embrassais passionnément tout en en frottant ma féminité contre son sexe qui réagit immédiatement. Et c'était parti pour un deuxième round tout aussi fantastique que le premier.

Après nos ébats enflammés, j'avais besoin d'aller me rafraichir.

« Je vais prendre une douche » annonçai-je en me levant et en me dirigeant vers la porte de ma chambre. « Tu veux venir me tenir compagnie ? » poursuivis-je en sortant sans attendre sa réponse.

Une fois dans la salle de bain, j'ouvris le robinet et vérifiai la température de l'eau. Deux bras puissants m'enserrèrent et je souris, ravie qu'il ait accepté mon offre. On entra dans la douche et je me retournai pour lui faire face et nos lèvres se trouvèrent.

« Si tu savais le nombre de fois où j'ai dû prendre une douche froide à cause de toi » me murmura-t-il à l'oreille avant de poser des baisers mouillés sur mon cou.

« Et moi le nombre de fois où j'ai fantasmé de ce moment actuel. »

« Et qu'est-ce que l'on faisait ? «

« Tu me prenais comme une bête contre ce mur » dis-je en me collant contre celui-ci.

« Alors, je vais réaliser ton fantasme » susurra-t-il avant de cajoler mes seins avec ses mains.

Puis il s'agenouilla devant moi et embrassa mon ventre puis mes cuisses. Il remonta lentement vers ma féminité. C'était une véritable torture pour moi. Et finalement, il passa un doigt sur ma fente humide de plaisir. Il écarta mes lèvres intimes et lécha mon clitoris. Il prit l'une de mes jambes et la posa sur son épaule, lui donnant ainsi un meilleur accès. Il reprit ses attentions et j'agrippai ses cheveux pour l'inciter à continuer.

« Edward… C'est si bon » gémis-je.

Heureusement qu'il me tenait, car mes jambes faiblissaient et je n'aurais pas tardé à m'écrouler. Soudainement, il stoppa et je poussai un cri de complainte.

« Non, pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? »

Pour toute réponse, il prit mes fesses en coupe et me souleva. J'enroulai mes jambes autour de son bassin et son sexe entra en moi. Il était de loin le meilleur amant que j'avais eu durant ces deux dernières années. Je n'avais jamais autant pris mon pied depuis James.

Il me pilonnait de ses coups de reins brutaux et j'hurlais de plaisir.

« Alors… C'est aussi bon que dans ton rêve ? » demanda-t-il, haletant.

« Meilleur » répondis-je simplement, mon cerveau étant trop embrumé pour dire quoi que se soit d'autre.

Il poursuivit ses assauts et je sentais la délivrance approchait.

« J'y suis presque »

« C'est ça…Viens »

Quelques va-et-vient de plus et j'atteignis le nirvana. Je criai à plein poumon. Il défit mes jambes autour de lui, les reposa au sol et se retira rapidement. Puis il éjacula et quelques gouttes de sa semence atterrirent sur mon ventre. Il prit le pommeau de douche et me nettoya. Il s'excusa mais je lui dis que ce n'étais pas grave.

Il me lava les cheveux et le corps et j'en fis de même avec lui. On sortit de notre cocon et on se sécha. On s'habilla et on flemmarda le reste de l'après-midi.

On arriva au bar et on aperçu nos amis à notre table. On les rejoignit et on commanda nos verres. Ce fut la serveuse qui n'avait pas arrêté de draguer Edward lors de notre première soirée. Elle minaudait et lui parlait avec une voix sexy. Mais, il l'ignora comme la fois précédente car il ne me lâchait pas du regard. On était assis proche l'un de l'autre. Je posai une main sur sa cuisse et lui murmurai à son oreille.

« Tu as tapé dans l'œil de la serveuse. Elle essaye d'attirer ton attention depuis le premier soir que tu es venu. »

« Tu en es sûr ? » demanda-t-il perplexe.

Je hochai affirmativement la tête.

« C'est normal que je ne m'en suis pas aperçu. Il n'y a qu'une seule femme par qui je suis subjugué actuellement. »

« Quel charmeur ! Continue comme ça et tu auras droit à une récompense plus tard » dis-je sensuellement, en remontant ma main vers le haut de sa cuisse.

La serveuse s'en alla, dépitée. La soirée se passa bien. Visiblement, je n'avais pas été la seule à avoir pris du bon temps cet après-midi. Rose avait l'expression de béatitude qu'elle avait à chaque fois après s'être envoyée en l'air. Emmet et elle avaient dû se réconcilier d'une façon très agréable et vu comment ils s'embrassaient à pleine bouche, tout allait bien entre eux.

Un slow débuta. Chacune d'entre nous invita son partenaire à danser. Je me collai contre Edward et il me serra dans ses bras puissants. On dansa langoureusement.

« Si tu tombes sous le charme d'une autre femme, tu as le droit de mettre un terme à notre relation. Je ne le prendrais pas mal » lui dis-je en le regardant dans les yeux.

« Bella, cette fille ne m'intéressait pas. Aucune autre d'ailleurs. »

« Je veux juste que tu saches que si c'est le cas ou si tu veux tout simplement arrêter, tu pourras le faire » lui assurai-je.

« Ça ne risque pas d'arriver de si tôt » dit-il en me rapprochant encore plus de lui ce qui me permit de sentir la bosse dans son pantalon. « Je ne désire qu'une seule personne : toi. »

Sa réponse me combla. Même si je savais que je ne devrais pas jouer avec lui et ses sentiments, je ne pouvais pas m'en passer. Je me frottai contre lui avec un sourire coquin.

Sa respiration s'accéléra et son sexe devenait de plus en plus tendu.

« Arrête » supplia-t-il « Je ne vais pas pouvoir me retenir très longtemps si tu continues comme ça. »

« Allons dans un coin tranquille pour que je puisse m'occuper de ton « gros » problème » murmurai-je.

Je l'attrapai par la main. Il se plaça derrière moi de façon à cacher son érection tandis que je demandais à Emmet la clé du bureau.

« Ne mettez pas trop le bazar » dit-il en me la tendant avec un sourire taquin.

Je nous guidais à travers la foule et on arriva enfin devant la porte. Alors que j'étais entrain de l'ouvrir, Edward me mordilla la peau de mon cou.

« Ne me fais pas de suçons. J'ai un shooting demain après-midi et il ne faut pas que j'ai de marque » lui dis-je, gentiment.

On entra à l'intérieur et à peine la porte refermée à clé, il se jeta sur moi. Il m'entraina jusqu'au bureau de Jasper. Il me souleva pour m'asseoir dessus. Il se mit entre mes jambes et m'embrassa avec fougue. Ses mains caressaient mes cuisses et elles passèrent sous ma robe. J'avais décidé de ne rien porter en-dessous pour l'aguicher.

Il fut surpris de constater l'absence de sous-vêtement.

« On est une vilaine fille à ce que je vois » murmura-t-il en baissant les bretelles de ma robe, exposant ainsi ma poitrine.

Il téta goulument chacun de mes seins tandis que l'une de mes mains s'enfonça dans ses cheveux et l'autre caressait son membre à travers son jean. Il gémit de douleur.

« Laisse-moi m'occuper de toi t'abord » ordonnai-je en le repoussant.

Je descendis du meuble et le poussa contre celui-ci. Je me mis à genou, défis sa ceinture et baissai son pantalon et son boxer. Son membre se dressa fièrement devant moi. Je l'agrippai et commençai à le masturber. Il gémit et sa tête bascula en arrière. Je déposai un baiser son gland puis sur toute sa longueur.

« Dis-moi ce que tu veux que je fasse. »

« Oh pitié… ma puce… je n'en peux plus »

« Dis-le, Edward » dis-je, tout en continuant mes va-et-vient avec ma main.

« Je veux que tu me suces » cria-t-il, à l'agonie.

Alors, je ne me fis plus prier. Je le pris dans ma bouche et le suçais avec avidité. J'utilisais ma langue et mes dents pour lui donner encore plus de plaisir. Il passa sa main dans mes cheveux et installa son propre rythme. Je continuais ma fellation tout en le regardant. Je décontractai les muscles de ma gorge et le pris entièrement dans ma bouche.

« Oh putain de merde » jura-t-il de plaisir.

Je restais ainsi pendant une minute puis le relâchai.

« Tu aimes quand tu es entièrement dans ma bouche ? » demandai-je, en léchant son gland.

« Oh oui… Refais-le… s'il te plaît, ma puce » supplia-t-il, en caressant ma joue.

Je m'exécutai avec plaisir et un cri rauque sortit de sa gorge. Je me remis à le sucer normalement. Je sentais qu'il allait bientôt venir. Je cajolais ses testicules et il se tendit.

« Je vais jouir. Retire-toi » dit-il en essayant de m'éloigner mais je résistai et il vint dans ma bouche en plusieurs jets.

J'avalais avidement et le nettoyai méticuleusement. Je me relevai et il me prit dans ses bras. Nos lèvres se touchèrent. Puis il nous bascula et je me retrouvais à nouveau sur le bureau.

« À mon tour » dit-il, avant de s'agenouiller.

Il remonta ma robe et caressa ma féminité toute trempée. Il passa un doigt dessus puis l'introduit à l'intérieur de mon vagin. Il commença des va-et-vient tandis qu'il titilla avec sa langue mon clitoris. Je mis mes jambes sur ses épaules et m'allongeai, en m'appuyant sur mes coudes, la tête renversée en arrière. Il inséra un deuxième doigt puis un troisième. Mes cris étaient de plus en plus forts. Heureusement que la musique couvrait nos ébats.

« Plus fort ! »

Il accéléra le rythme et j'atteignis le septième ciel. Il lapa mon jus puis rebaissa ma robe et remonta les bretelles. On s'embrassa et je pouvais me goûter sur sa langue. C'était une sensation étrange mais pas désagréable.

« Je crois que vu toute notre activité de la journée, on a bien rattrapé le temps perdu » annonçai-je.

Il rigola puis me prit dans ses bras pour me faire descendre de mon perchoir. C'était tellement adorable qu'il se préoccupe autant de moi et qu'il me traite avec autant de douceur. On échangea un dernier baiser avant de se diriger vers la porte.

On retrouva nos amis à notre table. Les filles déclarèrent que l'on devait aller se refaire une beauté. Je savais pertinemment que j'allais avoir droit à un vrai interrogatoire en règle. Et effectivement à peine que l'on était entrées dans les toilettes, elles m'assaillirent de questions.

« Depuis quand vous sortez ensemble ? Pourquoi tu nous as rien dis ? Comment est-il au lit ? »

« Stop ! On se calme. Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez. »

« Tu ne nous fera pas croire que vous ne venez pas juste de vous envoyer en l'air » affirma Alice.

« Oui, c'est vrai mais Edward et moi, on couche juste ensemble » répondis-je en expliquant ce qu'il s'était passé un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

« Est-ce que tu es sûre que c'est une bonne chose pour vous deux ? Avec cette relation sans attache, vous risquez de vous brûler les ailes » poursuivit-elle.

« Je le sais. Je ne veux pas lui faire du mal, ni jouer avec ses sentiments. Je lui ai proposé d'y mettre fin quand il le voulait. Et puis, c'est vous qui m'avez conseillé de lui accorder une chance. »

« Pour une relation sérieuse, pas un plan cul. »

« Je ne l'ai pas forcé à accepter ma proposition. Il l'a décidé tout seul. C'est complètement stupide mais je n'arrive pas à lui résister. Je me sens bien quand je suis auprès de lui » répliquai-je.

« Au début, moi aussi, je ne voulais pas m'attacher à Emmet. Mais c'est ce qui s'est passé. Et aujourd'hui, je suis heureuse. Peut-être que ce sera la même chose pour vous deux. Mais ne crois pas que tu vas t'en tirer ainsi. Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Est-ce qu'il est bon au lit ? » intervint Rose.

J'éclatai de rire.

« Il est incroyable et c'est tout ce que je dirais » répondis-je, en leur faisant en clin d'œil.

On sortit et retourna à notre table. Les garçons étaient en pleine discussion. Pendant le reste de la soirée, je réfléchis pas mal à ce que m'avait dit mes amies. J'appréciais énormément Edward, encore plus depuis notre rapprochement physique, mais j'ignorais si j'arriverais à oublier le passé et la douleur de perdre une personne chère à son cœur, afin de nous accorder une chance de vivre une vraie relation.

De temps en temps, il me caressait affectueusement la main, m'embrassait tendrement dans le cou. Et j'aimais beaucoup ses gestes d'affection.

Il fut l'heure de partir et de se dire au revoir. On se dirigea tous vers la sortie et au moment où Rose et moi mirent un pied dehors, on fut assaillie par les flashs des paparazzis qui hurlaient tous en même temps. Dans cette cacophonie, j'entendis qu'ils me posaient des questions sur Edward. Qui est-il ? Comment s'appelait-il ? Si c'était mon nouveau petit ami ? Depuis combien de temps on était ensemble ?

Rose y avait droit aussi concernant Emmet. Les garçons devinrent extrêmement protecteurs et arrivèrent à nous conduire en sécurité jusqu'à nos voitures. On démarra tous rapidement pour pourvoir semer cette horde de vautour.

« Je déteste ça. En quoi ma vie privée peut-elle être aussi intéressante ? Pourquoi ne me laissent-ils pas tranquille » dis-je, énervée.

On arriva enfin à la maison et on se dépêcha de rentrer à l'intérieur au cas où il y en aurait d'autres.

« Ça arrive souvent qu'il y ait autant de paparazzis qui te suivent ? Car depuis mon arrivée, on n'avait pas eu à faire à eux. »

« Je ne suis pas une grosse fêtarde. Je ne sors qu'avec mes amis et très peu en boîte. Alors, dès qu'ils ont une occasion, ils la saisissent. Ils m'avaient un peu oublié depuis la mort de James étant donné que je suis célibataire depuis deux ans. Ils ont dû être informés de ma présence et celle de Rosalie au bar. Et maintenant qu'ils nous ont vus ensemble, ça va être pire » lui expliquai-je.

« Il suffit simplement de dire la vérité : je suis ton nouveau garde du corps. Et ils nous laisseront tranquille » répondit-il d'une voix calme pour m'apaiser.

« Ça se voit que tu ne les connais pas. »

« Tu as l'air épuisée. Tu devrais aller te coucher. »

J'acquiesçai. En effet, la journée avait été assez éprouvante surtout que je n'avais pas beaucoup dormi la veille. Mais c'était surtout à cause de lui. Nos ébats passionnés m'avaient exténuée. Mais ça en valait largement le coup.

« Oh ! J'ai oublié de te parler d'une chose pour ton enquête. Je m'en suis rappelé hier mais avec tout ce qui c'est passé, j'ai oublié de te le dire. Jacob m'a demandé de sortir avec lui à plusieurs reprises dans le passé. J'avais remarqué qu'il avait un faible pour moi mais c'était avant qu'il ne rencontre Leah » annonçai-je en me dirigeant vers ma chambre.

« Je m'intéresserais plus particulièrement à lui demain. »

Je me déshabillai et enfilai ma nuisette avant de m'effondrer sur mon lit. Edward déposa un baiser sur mon front et s'en alla.

« Où tu vas ? » marmonnai-je, à moitiée endormi.

« Dans ma chambre » répondit-il étonné.

Je lui fis signe de venir s'allonger près de moi.

« J'ai le droit de dormir avec toi ? » demanda-t-il de plus en plus surpris

Je me réveillai instantanément et me levai pour aller le chercher. Puis on s'assit sur mon lit.

« Je vois que je n'ai pas été assez précise par rapport à notre relation. Edward, on peut dormir dans le même lit sans forcément s'envoyer en l'air. Tu peux me prendre dans tes bras, m'embrasser quand tu le veux. Ce n'est parce que c'est uniquement physique entre nous deux qu'il ne doit pas y avoir de la tendresse. Il n'y a qu'une seule règle : tu ne dois pas tomber amoureux de moi car je ne veux pas te briser le cœur. »

« Qu'est-ce qui t'effraie autant dans une relation sérieuse ? Le fait d'oublier James ? »

« Je ne veux pas revivre la perte d'une personne chère. Je sais que c'est stupide et qu'un jour, il faudra que j'arrive à surmonter tout ça, mais pour l'instant, je n'y arrive pas. »

Je le poussai pour qu'il s'allonge et je me blottis dans ses bras, ma tête contre son torse. Et je finis par succomber à ma fatigue.

1 [N/Hanine]J'ai pas voulu gâcher votre plaisir donc je passe mon commentaire ici: Qui d'en vous résisterait à Edward revenant en vitesse avec sa boite de préservatifs dans la main? Hein! Qui?

Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé.

Je vais me dépecher d'écrire les deux chapitres suivant afin de terminer dans les temps.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour a tout le monde !

Désolé pour l'attente. Voici enfin le nouveau chapitre.

Je remercie toutes le personnes qui m'ont laissé une review et pour les mises en alerte/favoris. Merci aussi à ma beta pour son travail.

Réponses aux anoynymes:

- petitefilledusud et popo: merci pour la review, ça me fait très plaisir que vous aimez ma fic.

- lysbeth: effectivement qui pourrait résister à un Edward avec sa boite de capote.

Désolé, je ne répondus aux autres reviews car c'était soit le faire et perdre du temps pour l'écriture, soit l'écriture du prochain chapitre.

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 5 **

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillai seule dans mon lit. Je me levai et me rendis dans la cuisine où je vis Edward derrière les fourneaux qui préparait le petit déjeuner. Je me plaçai derrière lui et passai mes bras autour de sa taille.

« Bonjour » dis-je en l'embrassant dans le cou. « Ça sent bon. Qu'est-ce tu prépares ? »

« Bonjour. Je nous ai fait des crêpes. »

Il en déposa une sur une assiette, au-dessus de la pile. Puis, on se dirigea vers la table. Je m'assis sur ses genoux et on commença à manger. Je mordis dans ma crêpe au sucre.

« Hum ! C'est succulent »

Je lui fis goûter.

« Délicieux »

Je me penchai et l'embrassais. Il resserra ses bras autour de moi et on approfondit notre échange. On termina notre repas entre deux baisers. Ensuite, on prit une douche sans s'envoyer en l'air. Puis, on se rendit à la villa dans laquelle avait lieu ma prochaine séance photo.

« C'est encore un shooting pour des maillots de bain ? » me questionna-t-il, avec un sourire coquin aux lèvres.

« Non, mais tu vas apprécier encore plus. »

« Ah oui ! Je ne vois pas ce qui peut-être mieux que de te voir dans un bikini. De quoi s'agit-il ? »

« Je te laisse le découvrir. Ce sera encore meilleur pour toi » dis-je taquine.

Il s'agissait d'une séance pour la nouvelle collection de sous-vêtement de Victoria Secret.

Une fois arrivée, Angela nous accueillit et nous conduit dans ma loge. Pour garder l'effet de surprise, je demandai à Edward de rester devant la porte. Je me changeai. La première tenue était un soutien-gorge blanc simple et une petite culotte assortie en coton. J'enfilai un peignoir par-dessus pour me couvrir et me rendis au maquillage. Une fois prête, je rejoignis l'équipe qui m'attendait dans l'une des chambres. Il me suivait de près, impatient de découvrir ce que je portais.

Le photographe, Paul, m'expliqua ce que je devais faire. Je m'approchai du lit et retirai mon peignoir. Je vis mon bel Apollon déglutir avec difficulté. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas mon corps. Ce qui me fit extrêmement plaisir. J'avais atteins mon but.

Je m'allongeai sur le lit, sur l'ordre de Paul. Je prenais la pose tout en ne lâchant pas Edward du regard. Je jouais à fond le côté séductrice comme on me le demandait, en rajoutant un peu plus pour lui.

Je voyais qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Je changeai de position toujours en restant aguichante.

Le photographe prit plusieurs photos différentes puis m'annonça que l'on enchaînait avec le deuxième ensemble. Je me levai et passai devant lui. Mon bras frôla le sien et je l'entendis gémir. Puis, je continuais mon chemin sans qu'il me suive.

Je me dépêchai d'enfiler un soutien-gorge violet en dentelle et un shorty coordonné. Le titiller m'amusait beaucoup et j'avais prévu de lui donner un show privé ce soir pour me faire pardonner de m'amuser avec lui. Certains stylistes m'autorisaient à garder certains vêtements lors des séances photos. Donc, j'avais décidé de prendre l'ensemble qu'il aimerait le plus.

Je retournai dans la chambre pour voir sa réaction face à ma nouvelle tenue quand je déchantai rapidement.

Il était en train de parler avec Tanya. Cette peste était le deuxième mannequin pour cette campagne de pub. Je passai à côté d'eux, pensant quand me voyant, il se refocaliserait sur moi mais j'avais tord. Il ne me regarda même pas.

Je suivais les instructions que me donna Paul. Mais, j'étais entièrement concentrée sur le couple qui se trouvait en face de moi. J'essayais d'attirer l'attention d'Edward mais rien ne marchait. Quand elle frotta avec sa main son torse, je fus verte de jalousie. Je n'avais qu'une seule envie : aller les rejoindre et lui faire enlever ses sales pattes de mon homme.

Mon homme ? Qu'est-ce qui me prenait ? Il ne m'appartenait pas. J'avais été même très claire avec lui. Aucun sentiment et s'il voulait mettre fin à notre arrangement pour sortir avec une autre femme, il le pouvait. Alors, je n'avais pas le droit de me comporter ainsi.

Une fois les photos prisent, on m'indiqua que j'avais une pause car c'était au tour de Tanya. Je récupérai mon peignoir et me rendis dans ma loge, sans un regard pour lui. Angela me rejoignit.

« Ok. Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre toi et Edward ? Quand vous êtes arrivés ce matin, j'ai perçu qu'il avait quelque chose de changé entre vous deux. Et puis, j'ai vu votre interaction. Il te dévorait littéralement des yeux pendant le photoshoot puis tu es devenue jalouse lorsqu'il a commencé à plus prêter attention à l'autre pouf que toi. Vous sortez ensemble ? » me demanda-t-elle.

Elle avait toujours était très perspicace. Je ne pouvais jamais rien lui cacher car elle le devinait tout de suite.

« Non, on couche juste ensemble. On a une relation purement physique. »

« Pourtant, j'ai bien cru que tu allais te jeter sur Tanya quand elle a commencé à le tripoter. S'il n'y rien de sérieux entre vous deux, cela n'aurait pas dû t'affecter autant. »

« C'est le fait que ce soit cette garce. Il mérite bien mieux qu'elle. »

« Et c'est tout ? Tu ne crois pas que peut-être tu commences à avoir des sentiments amoureux pour lui mais que tu as tellement peur d'éventuellement souffrir à nouveau que tu te voiles la face? »

« Bien sûr que non. Enfin, tu sais à quel point cette vipère peut me mettre en rogne. Ne vas pas t'imaginer des choses. »

« Très bien. Si tu le dis » concéda-t-elle.

Elle me laissa seule et je m'assis pour me détendre et reprendre mes esprits. Un quart d'heure plus tard, j'enfilai la troisième tenue : une nuisette noir transparente sauf au niveau de ma poitrine, assortie d'un string. Je décidai de rejoindre les autres pour savoir où en était la séance et pour parler à Edward.

Tanya était allongée sur le lit et il la fixait intensément. Je ressenti de la peine. Elle lui plaisait et j'allais devoir le laisser à cette peste bien que je n'approuvai pas son choix. Je ne voyais pas ce qui pouvait lui plaire en elle.

Paul lui demanda d'aller se changer pour la prochaine série de photos pour lesquelles on devra poser l'une avec l'autre. Elle sauta du lit et rejoignit Edward. Ils ne m'avaient pas vu, ce qui me permit d'écouter leur discussion.

« Dis-moi, beau gosse, tu as une petite amie ? » lui demanda-t-elle en caressant son torse.

Il répondit négativement de la tête.

« Même pas une fille avec qui t'envoie seulement en l'air ? Après tout, les hommes ont des besoins à satisfaire. »

« Non personne. »

Sa réponse me blessa. Comment notre journée de la veille pouvait-elle être aussi insignifiante à ses yeux ? Encore ce matin, on était complices et tendres l'un envers l'autre. Et là, c'était comme si je n'existais plus pour lui.

« Ça te dirais d'aller un boire un verre avec moi ce soir ? On pourrait aller chez moi ensuite » lui proposa-t-elle.

Avant qu'il puisse dire quoi que ce soit, l'assistante de Tanya vint lui rappeler que l'équipe l'attendait. Je fis semblant d'arriver et passa à côté de lui sans un regard. S'il voulait m'ignorer alors moi aussi je pouvais le faire. Je discutais avec quelques personnes jusqu'à ce que l'autre pouf revienne. Paul nous donna ses instructions et on les exécuta en faisant semblant que l'on s'appréciait.

Pendant la séance, Edward ne la quitta pas des yeux. Pas une seule fois son regard se posa sur moi alors que je me trouvais à quelques centimètres d'elle. J'avais l'impression d'avoir en face de moi une personne totalement différente de l'homme que je connaissais et avec qui je vivais depuis trois semaines. Que lui était-il arrivé ?

Je me concentrais sur l'appareil photo bien que cette situation occupait mon esprit. Le reste de la séance se poursuivit en alternant entre Tanya et moi. Entre chaque pause, ils discutaient ensemble et rigolaient. J'avais envie de vomir. Je n'avais qu'une hâte, c'était de rentrer à la maison afin d'avoir une explication avec lui.

Pendant le trajet du retour, je ne dis pas un seul mot. Une fois chez moi, je m'attelais à préparer le déjeuner.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » me demanda-t-il, brisant le silence.

« Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien lui trouver ? Ce n'est qu'une peste hautaine qui se croit supérieure aux autres parce qu'elle est célèbre. C'est la reine des coups bas. Elle ferait n'importe quoi pour avoir un contrat. Et elle adore draguer les petits amis des autres femmes. Tu mérites bien mieux qu'elle. Je ne veux pas que tu la ramène ici, c'est clair ? » lui dis-je, en colère.

« De qui tu parles ? » me demanda-t-il perplexe et stupéfait par mon accès de fureur.

« Tanya »

Soudain, il eût un éclair de lucidité.

« Tu es jalouse. »

« Pas du tout. Si elle te plaît tant que ça, tu peux la baiser où tu veux mais pas chez moi » dis-je, froidement avant de me retourner pour préparer la salade.

Je le sentis derrière moi et il posa ses mains de part et d'autre de moi sur le plan de travail, me piégeant ainsi dans ses bras.

« Bella, tu n'as aucune raison de t'en faire. Elle ne m'intéresse absolument pas. Déjà que de te voir poser en maillot de bain était dur pour moi, alors te voir poser en sous-vêtement était une véritable torture. Quand je t'ai vu si peu habillée, j'ai dû lutter pour ne pas me jeter sur toi pour t'embrasser, te toucher, te prendre sur ce lit. J'ai dû trouver un subterfuge pour ne pas y penser. Et elle est arrivée à point nommé. Elle m'a distraite pendant toute la séance et j'ai pu ainsi me contrôler » expliqua-t-il.

Je me sentis mal de ne pas avoir imaginé que mon petit jeu avait pu l'affecter autant. Je lui fis face.

« Pourquoi avoir dit qu'il n'y avait personne dans ta vie lorsqu'elle te l'a demandé ? » le questionnai-je, sur la réserve.

« Ma vie privée ne la regarde absolument pas. Ce n'était pas très gentil de m'aguicher comme tu l'as fait ce matin. Tu aurais pu avoir un peu de considération pour un faible homme » dit-il, avec un grand sourire.

« Je voulais juste m'amuser un petit peu. J'avais même prévu un cadeau pour m'excuser mais j'étais tellement en colère contre toi que je ne l'ai pas pris » répliquai-je, un peu honteuse.

« De quoi s'agissait-il ? »

« Je ne dirais rien car j'ai bien l'intention de te l'offrir pour me faire pardonner de ce malentendu » répondis-je sensuellement.

Il esquissa un sourire et passa ses bras autour de ma taille, me collant contre lui.

« Je suis impatient de le découvrir. »

« Tu ne m'en veux pas trop ? » demandai-je, en passant mes bras autour de son cou.

« Je ne suis pas rancunier. Mais tu sais, tu n'avais absolument aucune raison d'être jalouse. Je te le répète, il n'y a qu'une seule et unique femme que je désire. Toi et personne d'autre. Elles peuvent essayer de me séduire mais elles n'arriveront à rien car je suis envoûté par toi. »

Sa déclaration me fit fondre. Il était tellement adorable que c'était difficile de ne pas craquer. Je me jetai sur lui et l'embrassai avec fougue. J'effleurai du bout de ma langue ses lèvres pour quémander l'accès à la sienne. Notre échange devint de plus en plus passionné et je ne désirais plus qu'une seule chose.

« Prends-moi maintenant » gémis-je entre deux baisers.

Il prit mes fesses en coupe, me souleva et me porta jusqu'à la table de la cuisine sur laquelle il me posa. Il se positionna entre mes jambes. J'avais le besoin irrépressible de sentir sa peau contre la mienne, de le sentir en moi. Je retirai son t-shirt et il en fit de même. Je m'allongeai et l'entraînai avec moi. Il m'embrassa dans le cou descendant le long de mon épaule puis vers ma poitrine.

D'une main experte, il dégrafa mon soutien-gorge tandis que je frottais son membre à travers son pantalon. Rapidement, les derniers vêtements qui nous séparèrent furent enlevés. Il me pénétra d'un coup de reins.

« Hum… Tu es si serrée » souffla-t-il.

J'entourai mes jambes autour de son bassin pour l'encourager à entrer plus profondément en moi. Il installa un rythme. Je rencontrais chacun de ses coups et je criai de plaisir.

« Plus fort… Plus vite » suppliai-je.

Il accéléra et j'enfonçai mes ongles dans son dos. Je sentis que j'allais bientôt atteindre l'orgasme. Edward continua tout en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Viens pour moi, ma puce » haleta-t-il.

On s'embrassa puis il descendit vers mon cou et le mordilla tandis que l'un de ses doigts caressa mon clitoris et qu'il butait au fond de mon ventre de plus en plus vite. La combinaison de ses trois facteurs me fit atteindre le nirvana et je lâchai un hurlement de plaisir. C'était la première fois de toute ma vie que je fus frappée par un orgasme de cette intensité.

Il me suivit et se déversa en moi dans un râle puissant. Il enfouit sa tête dans le creux de mon cou et y déposa de doux baisers. On resta ainsi le temps que l'on reprenne notre souffle.

« Toi… Rien que toi… Personne d'autre » murmura-t-il dans mon oreille.

Il releva sa tête et me dévisagea. L'expression que je pu lire dans ses yeux me bouleversa. Je pouvais y voir de la tendresse, de l'affection et autre chose mais j'ignorais quoi. Mon cœur battit rapidement et une douce chaleur m'envahit. Je me sentais bien dans ses bras et ne voulais pas en bouger.

« Oh merde ! Je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas pensé à mettre de préservatif et j'ai éjaculé en toi. Comment j'ai pu être aussi stupide » dit-il en s'écartant vivement de moi, brisant ainsi notre moment d'intimité.

« Je n'ai jamais couché avec une femme sans me protéger. Alors, je suis clean » m'assura-t-il.

« Pareil pour moi Et je prends la pilule donc aucun risque de grossesse. »

Je descendis de la table et le rejoignis. Je lui caressai la joue avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

« Cet après-midi, je vais faire un peu de shopping. J'appellerai Jacob et Quil pour qu'ils nous accompagnent. Comme ça, tu poursuivras ton enquête tandis que je ferai quelques emplettes » lui annonçai-je.

Il hocha de la tête puis j'attrapai son bras et l'entraîna derrière moi en direction de la salle de bain. On se savonna mutuellement puis on s'habilla et je passai mon coup de fil.

On retrouva mes deux autres gardes du corps au centre commercial. Je n'aimais pas faire les boutiques sur les grands boulevards de Los Angeles; les paparazzis finissaient toujours par me retrouver.

Tandis que je faisais les boutiques et que j'essayais des vêtements, il questionna discrètement les deux autres hommes. Je profitai du fait qu'ils étaient occupés pour sortir de la cabine d'essayage et me rendre au rayon lingerie. J'examinai rapidement les rayons et trouvai un ensemble qui plairait beaucoup à Edward. C'était un bustier noir avec un lacet bleu aqua devant et qui mettait ma poitrine en valeur avec un string assorti. Je décidai de l'agrémenter d'un porte-jarretelle et de bas de couleur noir.

Je n'eus pas le temps de l'essayer car ils risquaient de se rendre compte de ma disparition. Je le donnai à une caissière pour qu'elle l'ajoute au reste quand je viendrai payer. Je retournai rapidement dans la cabine et ils ne s'aperçurent de rien tellement ils étaient à fond dans leur conversation sur le sport.

J'étais en train d'essayer une petite robe rose pâle quand je vis le rideau bouger. Il entra à l'intérieur et referma derrière lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » lui demandai-je en regardant son reflet dans la glace.

Il vint vers moi et me prit dans ses bras. Je souris et mis mes bras sur les siens.

« Tu me manquais »dit-il simplement avant de faire glisser la fine bretelle de la robe et de déposer un baiser tendre sur mon épaule nue.

« Dis plutôt que tu voulais me voir toute nue » rigolai-je.

« Oui, ça aussi » concéda-t-il avant de m'embrasser dans le cou.

Je gémis. Je passai ma main dans ses cheveux et l'invita à continuer. Soudain, il me mordit et je criai de surprise et de plaisir. J'allais avoir un suçon le lendemain.

« Bella » appela Jacob de l'extérieur. « Tout va bien ? J'ai cru entendre un cri. »

Edward rigola et poursuivit ses assauts en passant ses mains sous la robe et à l'intérieur de mon string. Il toucha furtivement mon petit bout de chair et je me mordis la langue pour ne pas gémir.

« Tout va bien » affirmai-je à l'attention de Jacob.

« Bien »

Il continua de me torturer avec ses douces caresses et il prenait beaucoup de plaisir.

« Dis-moi quel est mon cadeau, ma puce » ordonna-t-il.

« Non, sinon cela ne sera plus une surprise. »

Il introduit un doigt en moi et je cru défaillir.

« Arrête ! Ils pourraient nous entendre » suppliai-je.

« Et cela te pose un problème ? » demanda-t-il en insérant un deuxième doigt.

J'agrippai fortement sa main et le força à la retirer. Je me retournais pour le regarder. Il arborait un sourire fier sur ses lèvres.

« Je m'en moque totalement. Simplement, je ne veux pas que quelqu'un puisse nous voir et qu'il aille ensuite tout raconter à la presse. Alors sors maintenant » dis-je avant de l'embrasser rapidement.

« Jacob, tu pourrais me chercher quelque chose à boire, s'il-te-plaît ? » demandai-je, en ouvrant un peu le rideau pour laisser passer ma tête.

Il acquiesça et je le remerciai.

Je jetai un coup d'œil discret pour voir si la voie était libre puis poussai Edward dehors. À présent, j'avais encore plus hâte d'être à ce soir pour me venger. Son petit jeu m'avait émoustillée. Je pris quelques minutes pour reprendre mes esprits puis je repris mon shopping. Je décidai d'acheter cette robe car elle me rappellerait constamment ce moment.

Une fois mes essayages terminés, je me rendis à la caisse. La jeune femme était celle à qui j'avais donné mon cadeau. Elle regarda mon apollon puis me sourit. Elle encaissa mon argent puis me tendit mes achats.

« Il va adorer. Il en a de la chance » me dit-elle, à voix basse en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Comment avait-elle fait pour deviner que c'était pour lui que j'avais choisi cet ensemble ?

Je lui souris en retour et la remerciai. Il me proposa de porter mes sacs. J'acceptai mais gardai celui qui contenait ma petite vengeance de ce soir. On rentra à la maison et on décida de piquer une tête dans la piscine avant de diner. On s'amusa et rigola pendant une heure.

« Alors comment avance ton enquête ? Tu as un suspect ? » allai-je aux nouvelles.

« J'ai sous-estimé ce type. Il est très doué pour cacher ses véritables sentiments à ton égard. Il va falloir que je pousse plus loin mes investigations. »

Cela m'inquiétait un peu qu'il n'ait encore rien trouvé de concret et que ce fou soit toujours dehors à m'observer. Mais le fait qu'il soit à mes côtés me rassurait.

On prit une douche puis je préparai le repas.

Après avoir mangé, on s'installa sur le canapé pour regarder un film mais on n'y prêta pas vraiment attention, trop occupés à s'embrasser.

« Je peux avoir mon cadeau maintenant ? » souffla-t-il, après que l'on se soit séparés pour reprendre notre respiration.

« Ne bouge pas, je vais le chercher » murmurai-je, en déposant un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres et en courant vers ma chambre.

Je fermai la porte à clé. Je savais qu'étant donné qu'il me faudrait un peu de temps pour me préparer, il viendrait aux nouvelles. Je me changeai et enfilai mes dessous sexy le plus rapidement possible. Je jetai un coup d'œil dans la glace et je me félicitai de mon choix. Il allait devenir complètement fou. Je me recoiffai et me maquillai légèrement puis je retournai dans le salon.

« Tu en as mis un temps. Je commençais à m'inquiéter » dit-il en m'entendant arriver et en tournant la tête vers moi.

Il fut scotché sur place.

« J'emballais ton cadeau. Il te plaît ? » demandai-je innocemment en me rapprochant de lui.

Il ne put qu'acquiescer de la tête tellement il en avait le souffle coupé. Je m'assis à califourchon sur lui et ses mains vinrent automatiquement se poser sur mes cuisses. On s'embrassa avec fougue. Ses mains remontèrent lentement le long de mon corps pour finir dans mes cheveux. Notre baiser s'approfondit. Je me frottais contre son pénis et le seul bruit que l'on pouvait entendre était nos gémissements. Le manque d'air se faisait ressentir et on dût se séparer. Je me levai et m'éloigna de lui. Il poussa un cri de complainte.

« Reviens ma puce » geignit-il en tendant ses bras pour m'attraper mais je reculai, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Voici la deuxième partie de ton cadeau » dis-je simplement en allumant la chaine hifi et en lançant la musique.

Les premières notes de _You can leave your hat on_ de Joe Cocker se firent entendre et je commençai à balancer mes hanches de droite à gauche. Je dansais sensuellement devant lui et il me fixa des ses yeux noirs de désir. Au fur et à mesure, je me rapprochais de lui. Il voulu me toucher mais je refusais un tapant gentiment sur ses mains. Je me retournai pour qu'il puisse observer mes fesses tout en continuant d'onduler au son de la musique.

Puis, je lui fis face de nouveau et posa mon pied sur le canapé, entre ses cuisses. Je défis la bretelle qui retenait mon bas puis je fis glisser lentement celui-ci le long de ma jambe. Je soulevai mon pied pour qu'il me le retire ainsi que ma chaussure. Il le fit avec joie. Je fis pareil avec l'autre jambe.

Je me penchai en avant pour qu'il est une vue imprenable sur mes seins. Je l'embrassai tendrement sur le front, le nez, les lèvres. Je lui retirai son t-shirt et mes mains caressèrent son torse musclé puis descendirent vers son membre. Il grogna de plaisir et j'en fus réjouie. Je décidai de continuer mon striptease et je m'éloignai à nouveau.

Je balançai et ondulai des hanches sans jamais le lâcher du regard. Mes doigts jouèrent avec l'élastique de mon string. Puis lentement, je remontais mes mains vers ma poitrine en gémissant.

« Ma puce… si tu te venges pour tout à l'heure… la cabine d'essayage… alors tu as réussi » dit-il haletant. « Je t'en prie… je n'en peux plus… je veux te toucher. »

Je m'avançai vers lui tout en dégrafant mon bustier. Une fois devant lui, je le laissai tomber au sol et je fondis sur lui. On s'embrassa passionnément tandis qu'il caressait mes seins. Il titillait avec ses doigts mes pointes durcies.

Soudain, il agrippa fermement ma taille et me porta jusqu'à ma chambre. Il me posa délicatement sur mon lit et se jeta sur moi pour prendre mes seins dans sa bouche. Je me cambrai à cause du plaisir qu'il me procurait. Je glissai mes mains le long de son torse pour atteindre sa ceinture que je défis pour ensuite lui retirer son jean et son boxer. Il fit de même avec mon string et il enfouit sa tête entre mes cuisses afin que sa langue vienne jouer avec mon clitoris.

Je rejetai ma tête en arrière et gémis en agrippant le drap. Puis il remonta lentement vers mon visage pour prendre ma lèvre inférieur entre les siennes.

« Je voudrais essayer une nouvelle position ce soir » annonçai-je entre deux baisers.

« Laquelle ? »

« La levrette » répondis-je en le poussant pour que je puisse me mettre à quatre pattes

« Tu en es sûre ? »

« Certaine »

Il se positionna derrière moi et me pénétra doucement. Il allait et venait en moi lentement et la sensation de le sentir en moi encore plus profondément était divine.

« Plus vite » criai-je.

Il accéléra progressivement le rythme. Il colla son torse contre mon dos et je sentais son souffle chaud dans le creux de mon cou.

« Tu aimes quand je te prends comme ça ? » murmura-t-il dans mon oreille.

« Oh oui ! C'est si bon. Plus fort ! » haletai-je.

Notre étreinte devint de plus en plus bestial et j'adorais ce nouvel aspect qui intensifiait mon plaisir. Je subissais ses délicieux coups de butoir et je me sentais proche du paroxysme. Quelques va-et-vient de plus, l'orgasme me foudroya et je gémis. Je le sentis se déverser au fond de mon ventre en criant mon prénom.

Il embrassa tendrement mon épaule nue puis se retira et s'allongea à côté de moi. Je vins immédiatement me blottir dans ses bras, ma tête contre son cœur.

« C'était génial, ma puce » soupira-t-il.

« Alors, tu as aimé mon cadeau ? » demandai-je innocemment, connaissant déjà la réponse.

« Oh oui ! Et tu peux m'en offrir autant que tu veux. »

Il déposa un rapide baiser sur mon front et je finis par m'endormir au son de son rythme cardiaque.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillai avec un bras protecteur autour de ma taille. Je me retournai doucement pour ne pas le déranger et je l'observai. Il était encore plus mignon quand il dormait. On aurait dit un ange. Ses cheveux en bataille lui donnaient un charme ravageur. Ses lèvres étaient encore plus irrésistibles. Et que dire de son corps : simplement magnifique. [N/H: *soupire*]

Je traçai du bout d'un doigt une ligne en partant de son front, en passant par son nez, ses lèvres jusqu'à son menton. Ma main descendit le long de son torse, son ventre pour enfin atteindre l'objet de ma convoitise. Je caressai doucement son membre. Je fis des va-et-vient et je vis un sourire s'étirer sur ses lèvres. Je l'embrassais tout en continuant mes attouchements. Il ouvrit les yeux et me regarda.

« Bonjour » dis-je entre deux baisers.

« Bonjour. Agréable façon d'être réveiller »murmura-t-il d'une voix encore endormie ce qui la rendait encore plus sexy.

Je souris puis me déplaçai afin que mon visage soit à la hauteur de son imposante virilité. Depuis que j'avais fait sa rencontre, j'étais devenu une vraie bête de sexe insatiable. Je me penchai et suça son gland. Il gémit et se tendit. Je passai ensuite ma langue sur toute sa longueur, le pris dans ma bouche et commença à faire des va-et-vient.

« Oh oui, ma puce ! C'est si bon » cria-t-il en passant sa main dans mes cheveux pour m'accompagner dans mes mouvements.

Je continuais ma petite gâterie en accélérant mon rythme et il vint au fond de ma gorge dans un râle. Puis, je remontai vers son visage et l'embrassa. Notre échange fut interrompu par mon ventre qui cria de famine. On éclata de rire.

« Allez viens, je vais préparer le petit déjeuner. Je te dois bien ça après hier soir et ce matin » dit-il en se levant et me tirant derrière lui.

Il m'entraina dans la cuisine et commença à s'affairer pour nous faire des crêpes. Mon portable se mit à sonner et je répondis. C'était Angela qui m'informait de certaines modifications dans mon emploi du temps pour les semaines à venir.

« Attends, je vais chercher mon agenda » annonçai-je.

Je me retournai et il me le tendit. Il était tellement serviable. Pendant que mon amie me donnait les nouvelles informations et que je les notais, il m'enlaça par derrière et posa sa tête sur mon épaule. Une fois mon appel fini, il m'embrassa dans le cou. Soudain, son regard fut attiré par une photo à moitié caché par les pages de mon calepin. Il la tira pour la voir entièrement avant que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. C'était une photo de James et moi, ses bras autour de ma taille et on avait un énorme sourire sur nos visages.

« Vous aviez l'air d'être vraiment heureux » dit-il simplement avec un faible sourire.

« Edward… » commençais-je, mais il m'interrompit.

« Les crêpes seront prètes d'ici quelques minutes. »

Il enleva ses bras et s'éloigna en direction de la cuisinière. J'avais cru voir dans ses yeux de la peine et de la déception. Je n'eus pas le temps de lui parler car mon téléphone sonna une nouvelle fois. C'était Rose. Elle nous proposait un après-midi à la plage avec le reste du groupe. Je demandai à Edward qui fut d'accord. On décida de se retrouver à notre coin habituel en début d'après-midi.

On mangea notre repas en discutant comme s'il n'avait pas été affecté par la photo. Je décidai d'en parler ultérieurement. Après une matinée passée à la salle de sport et le déjeuner, on se prépara pour notre rendez-vous.

On arriva à la plage et on retrouva Rose, Emmet, Alice, Jasper, Angela et Ben. On installa nos serviettes, on retira nos vêtements et on s'assit sur le sable. Je sortis la crème solaire et commençai à l'étaler sur moi. Puis, je me tournai vers lui pour qu'il m'en mette dans le dos. Je m'allongeai et je sentis ses mains sur moi. Il me massa puis on inversa nos places.

On se jeta tous à l'eau et on s'amusa à se couler et à s'éclabousser. Je nageai quand tout d'un coup, je sentis deux mains agripper mes jambes et m'entraîner sous l'eau. Je paniquai un peu quand je réalisai qu'il s'agissait d'Edward. Il me sourit et m'embrassa. On remonta à la surface, nos lèvres toujours scellées. Nos langues se rencontrèrent et notre baiser devint passionné. Je passai mes bras autour de son cou et ses mains se trouvaient sur mes hanches. Puis, on se sépara pour reprendre notre souffle.

Je me sentais bien à ce moment-là dans ses bras. Il m'apportait un bonheur que je n'avais plus connu depuis deux ans.

« À propos de tout à l'heure, pour la photo. Cela t'a blessé et j'en suis désolé » dis-je.

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Tout va bien. Il était l'homme de ta vie. C'est normal que tu aies gardé cette photo. Il n'y a aucun problème » m'assura-t-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux pour me prouver qu'il le pensait réellement.

« J'avais cru voir de la tristesse dans ton regard mais j'ai dû me tromper. Tu veux rejoindre les autres ? »

Il acquiesça et on nagea en direction du sable. Je sautai sur son dos, mes bras autour de son cou tandis qu'il saisit mes jambes. Il me porta jusqu'à ce qu'il ait pied puis me posa gentiment au sol. On couru jusqu'à nos serviettes et on s'allongea dessus. Je me retournai de temps à autres pour alterner mon bronzage. Je finis par m'assoupir à cause de la chaleur.

Je me réveillai et jetai un coup d'œil vers mes amis. Ils s'amusaient près de l'eau tandis qu'Edward dormait à plat ventre. Je me levai et m'assis à califourchon sur lui pour lui remettre de la crème. Je massai son dos sensuellement. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se réveilla et tourna la tête pour m'entrapercevoir et m'offrit un sourire. Je m'attardais sur ses épaules musclées. Je m'affairais à éliminer toute la tension accumulée.

« C'est bon ? Je ne te fais pas mal ? » demandai-je, inquiète.

« C'est parfait, même un peu trop » gémit-il.

Je compris immédiatement ce dont il voulait parler. À chaque fois qu'il me touchait, je devenais instantanément excitée. Et visiblement, je produisais le même effet sur lui. Je ris gentiment.

« Avoue que tu adores me torturer » dit-il en gigotant.

Je me penchai en avant pour murmurer dans le creux de l'oreille.

« Effectivement, je trouve cela très jouissif. »

Il grogna et je ris de plus belle.

« Quand ton « petit » problème sera réglé, rejoins-moi. »

Je me levai et couru en rigolant jusqu'à mes amies qui discutaient au bord de l'eau. Alice était de plus en plus amoureuse de Jasper. Rose et Emmet filaient le parfait amour à présent et tout allait bien pour Angela et Ben.

Les garçons se dirigèrent vers nous avec une étincelle dans leurs yeux. Ils préparaient quelque chose. Je n'eus pas le temps de dire un mot qu'ils attrapèrent leur copine respective, les soulevèrent et les jetèrent à l'eau. Ils étaient morts de rire alors que les filles étaient furax lorsqu'elles refirent surface.

« Vous allez nous le payer ! » cria Rose avant de poursuivre son homme en rigolant.

Je riais aussi quand Edward me souleva et me porta dans ses bras comme une mariée. Il avançait de plus en plus dans la mer.

« Si tu fais ça, pas de sexe ce soir » le menaçai-je.

« Comme si tu pouvais me résister » plaisanta-t-il.

Il n'avait pas tord. J'en étais incapable.

Il me lâcha et je criai. La fraicheur de l'eau me surpris mais c'étais divin. Je remontai à la surface. Il était fier et j'éclatai de rire.

« Ok, je l'avais mérité » dis-je avant de me jeter sur lui pour l'embrasser.

J'enroulai mes bras autour de son cou et lui avait les siens sur mes hanches. Notre baiser s'approfondit et l'une de ses mains glissa le long de mon ventre et passa sous mon slip. Il caressa ma féminité et introduit un doigt à l'intérieur. Je gémis. Il commença à aller et venir en moi.

« Arrête s'il te plaît ! » le suppliai-je. « Tu as eu ta vengeance. On ne peut pas continuer. Il y a du monde. »

Il frotta avec son pouce mon petit paquet de nerfs et retira sa main.

« Désolé mais je voulais te montrer ce que ça fait d'être titiller en public. »

« Je ne le ferais plus. Promis » répondis-je en l'embrassant tendrement sur le nez.

On resta dans l'eau un moment avant de rejoindre le reste du groupe sur le sable. On discuta un peu puis on décida qu'il était l'heure de rentrer. On se dit au revoir et on rentra tous chacun chez soi.

Une fois à la maison, on évacua la tension sexuelle dans la douche puis on prépara le diner. Après le repas, on décida de regarder Coup de foudre à Nothing hill. On était tous les deux allongés sur le canapé, lui derrière moi. Il me caressait affectueusement mes cheveux et déposa des petits baisers dans le cou. Je m'endormis dans ses bras.

Le lendemain matin, quand j'ouvris les yeux, je me trouvais dans mon lit, Edward à côté de moi en train de m'observer.

« Bonjour » dit-il en souriant.

« Tu me regardes dormir depuis longtemps ? »

« Un petit quart d'heure. Tu es tellement belle. »

Je me penchai pour l'embrasser. Il nous bascula pour se retrouver au-dessus de moi et approfondit le baiser. Notre échange devenait de plus en plus torride quand on fut interrompu lorsque quelqu'un sonna à la porte. On se sépara à contrecœur. Il grogna de mécontentement et se leva pour aller répondre et je le suivis. Il s'agissait d'Éric.

« Salut. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici d'aussi bonheur ? » demandai-je, surprise de sa visite matinale.

« Je voulais te montrer ça avant que tu ne le découvres en te promenant » répondit-il en me tendant un magazine people.

En couverture se trouvaient des photos d'Edward et de moi à la plage titrées « Bella Swan, avec son nouveau petit ami, c'est très chaud ! ». J'ouvris rapidement les pages pour lire l'article. Des paparazzis nous avez photographiés lors de nos moments tendres : dans les bras l'un de l'autre, quand il m'avait ramené sur son dos, qu'il m'avait porté comme une mariée, quand j'étais à califourchon sur lui, nos baisers.

« Et il y avait une nouvelle lettre devant la porte quand je suis arrivé » continua mon agent en tendant celle-ci à Edward.

Il la lu pendant que je lis ce que ces pseudos journalistes avaient écrit sur nous. J'étais furax. Comment se permettaient-ils de violer notre vie privée ? Comment je ne les avais pas vus ? Je m'en voulais d'avoir était stupide de ne pas avoir pensé que les paparazzis nous trouveraient après l'incident à la sortie du bar.

« Ce n'est vraiment qu'une bande de rapaces. Ils me dégoûtent ! » dis-je avec rage.

Je me tournai vers lui pour qu'il puisse lire ce torchon quand je le vis me regarder étrangement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Il a vu les photos et il est furieux » répondit-il en me tendant la lettre.

« _Ma douce,_

_Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? Moi qui t'aimes à la folie, qui prépare tout pour que l'on vive heureux ensemble._

_Je ne laisserais aucun obstacle se mettre entre nous. Même pas ton chevalier servant._

_Je me débarrasserais de lui et je viendrais te chercher pour t'emmener dans notre nid d'amour. Bientôt. »_

La terreur m'envahit et je lâchai la lettre.

« Ces photos sont une bonne chose. Il est énervé et il va commettre une erreur. On va le pousser à en commettre une. Si l'on s'affiche devant lui comme un couple amoureux, il ne le supportera pas et je pourrais le démasquer » affirma-t-il.

« Non, mais ça va pas ! » criai-je. « Il va s'en prendre à toi. Tu risques d'être blessé. »

« Bella, je sais les dangers que j'encours de part ma profession. Et si c'est la seule solution pour arrêter ce fou, alors il faut qu'on le fasse. »

« Je vais vous laisser un peu d'intimité » intervint Eric avant de s'éclipser.

« Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit à cause de moi. Je ne supporterais pas de perdre une autre personne chère » répondis-je avant de me jeter dans ses bras et de le serrer fort contre moi.

« Chut. Calme-toi ma puce. Il ne m'arrivera rien. »

« Tu ne peux pas en être certain. »

« Le plus important à mes yeux, c'est que tu ne sois pas blessée » éluda-t-il

Il se pencha et m'embrassa doucement.

J'acceptai finalement à contrecœur son plan bien que je craignais toujours autant pour sa sécurité. Si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose, je ne le supporterais pas.

Verdict ? Aime ou n'aime pas ?

Le dernier chapitre devrait arrivé d'ici 2 ou 3 jours. Je le finis aujourd'hui et le donne en correction à ma super beta. Je ne sais pas is fa mic participera au concours vu que j'ai dépassé la date limite. J'avasi envoyé un MP à Kafryne pour qu'elle accepte de m'accorder un peu de temps en plus. Elle m'a dit qu'elle allait demandé aux autres auteurs qi participent au concours leur avis et qu'elle me donnerait la réponse. Et avec ce qu'elle vit en ce moment, elle n'a pas la tête aux fanfics et je me vois mal le lui demandé. Ce serait totalement déplacé. Donc je ne sais pas.


	6. Chapter 6

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review et à ceux qui m'ont mis en favoris et en alerte.

Merci à Hanine, ma beta.

Vous allez enfin savoir qui est le harceleur de Bella.

**Chapitre 6**

Les jours suivants, on s'afficha publiquement comme un couple amoureux devant toutes les autres personnes de mon équipe et lors de nos déplacements en ville. Je me sentais mal car je n'avais pas l'habitude d'exposer ma vie privée aux yeux de tous. Et j'étais terrifiée à l'idée que ce fou s'en prenne à Edward. Je faisais des cauchemars toutes les nuits dans lesquels je voyais James et Edward morts. Je me réveillai en hurlant et il me prenait dans ses bras pour me rassurer et me calmer.

Ce jour-là, j'avais une séance photo prévue dans un vaste hangar. On arriva à l'adresse et on se rendit main dans la main à ma loge.

« Edward, Éric te cherche. Il a besoin de te parler» annonça Jacob avant de repartir.

« C'est certainement pour les dossiers concernant tous tes employés que je lui ai demandé. Je ne serai pas long. Je reviens vite » affirma-t-il et me laissa seul.

Je savais que je ne courrais aucun risque car comme il me l'avait fait remarquer, mon détracteur ne s'en prendrait jamais à moi avec autant de monde présent autour de moi.

Je me regardai dans le miroir et j'avais une tête horrible. Les maquilleuses n'allaient pas être contentes quand elles me verraient. J'avais des énormes cernes sous mes yeux dû au fait que je ne dormais pas beaucoup depuis quelques nuits. Tout d'un coup, je sentis un mouchoir sur mon nez et une main forte qui me força à respirer le chloroforme. Je n'eus pas le temps de voir de qui il s'agissait avant de tomber dans l'inconscience.

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, j'avais un terrible mal de crâne. J'étais à l'arrière d'une camionnette qui roulait à vive à allure. Je me relevai et regardai mon kidnappeur.

« Bon retour parmi nous, ma douce. Désolé de t'avoir droguée mais je n'avais pas le choix » dit-il en me regardant dans le rétroviseur.

Je fus sous le choc de découvrir qu'il s'agissait de Mike. De tous mes gardes du corps, je ne l'aurais jamais soupçonné. Il n'avait jamais montré aucun signe qu'il éprouvait de l'amour pour moi.

« C'est toi qui m'envoyait ces lettres. Où tu m'emmènes ? »

« Dans notre nid d'amour. Tu verras, tu vas adorer. »

Le reste du trajet se fit en silence. Je sentais mon portable dans la poche arrière de mon jean. Dès que j'aurais la moindre occasion, j'appellerai Edward. J'observais la route pour essayer de me repérer afin de lui indiquer où je me trouvais. Mais je ne reconnaissais rien. Tout ce dont j'étais sûre, c'est qu'on était sortis de la ville. On roulait à travers les bois.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, on s'arrêta devant un grand chalet en bois situé dans une forêt. Il sorti et vint m'ouvrir la porte latérale. Il m'aida à descendre et m'entraîna jusqu'au chalet. Il ouvrit la porte et me poussa à l'intérieur. C'était joliment décoré.

« Cela te plaît, ma douce ? » demanda-t-il.

« Beaucoup. C'est magnifique » acquiesçai-je poliment.

« Je dois me débarrasser de la voiture et je reviens » annonça-t-il avant de partir sans fermer la porte à clé.

Visiblement, il imaginait que j'étais ici par plaisir et non pas parce qu'il m'avait enlevé. De toute façon, je ne pouvais pas tenter de m'enfuir. Il n'y avait que les bois autour de nous et je ne savais où nous nous trouvions. Je guettais son retour par la fenêtre tandis que j'attrapai mon téléphone et appelai Edward. Il répondit à la première sonnerie.

« Bella ? Où es tu ? Tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-il inquiet.

« C'est Mike. Il m'a enlevé et m'a emmené dans un chalet au milieu des bois. Je ne sais pas où. Aide-moi. »

« Je peux te trouver grâce à ton portable.. Est-ce que tu peux le laisser allumer sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive ? »

« Oui. Il ignore que je l'ai. Dépêche-toi. »

« Ne panique pas. J'arrive aussi vite que je le peux. Est-ce qu'il t'a fait du mal ? »

« Non. Il a été gentil. Je crois que je peux obtenir sa confiance et lui faire croire que je veux être avec lui. »

« Ne prends pas de risque. N'oublie pas les gestes d'autodéfense que je t'ai appris. Fais attention à toi, ma puce. Je t'… » commença-t-il mais je l'interrompis.

« Il revient » dis-je rapidement avant de cacher mon téléphone dans un meuble.

Je me retournai et l'accueillis avec un grand sourire.

« Tu as visité un peu ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui et c'est vraiment super d'avoir aménagé cet endroit pour nous deux. Je me sens flattée que tu ais fait tout ça pour moi. »

« Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi. »

« Excuse-moi mais je suis un peu surprise. Tu n'as jamais eu de parole ou de geste qui indiquaient que tu éprouves des sentiments pour moi. Et qu'en est-il de Jessica ? »

« Elle était juste un passe temps en attendant que l'on soit enfin ensemble, ma douce. Je suis tombé sous ton charme à la minute où je t'ai vu la première fois. Mais tu venais de perdre James et tu faisais ton deuil. Alors, je t'ai laissé du temps. Je commençais à trouver le temps long quand il y a quelques mois, tu m'as montré que tu étais prête pour une nouvelle relation amoureuse » expliqua-t-il.

Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? J'ignorais totalement à quoi il faisait référence et comment j'avais pu lui faire penser une telle chose alors que c'était tout le contraire.

« Tu étais dans un bar avec tes amies Rosalie et Alice. Un type est venu t'offrir un verre mais tu as refusé. Il a continué à insister et je pouvais voir qu'il t'ennuyait. Alors, je suis intervenu et lui ait dit de te laisser tranquille. Tu m'as remercié et m'a embrassé sur la joue. Tu m'as regardé d'une façon différente que d'habitude et j'ai compris le message. »

Il était encore plus fou que je ne le pensais. Il avait prit un banal remerciement pour une déclaration d'amour !

« Je suis contente que tu l'aies compris » continuai-je à jouer le jeu.

« Alors, j'ai commencé les recherches pour notre future maison. Je t'envoyais des lettres pour te dire où j'en étais. À chaque fois que l'on se voyait, tu me souriais et discutais avec moi. On était en phase. Puis, le chevalier servant est arrivé. Edward ! Il t'a éloigné de moi, te gardait que pour lui. Il m'a empêché de venir te rendre visite la nuit. Tu es encore plus belle dans ton sommeil. Quand j'ai vu ces photos intimes de vous d'eux à la plage, je suis devenu rouge de colère » dit-il avec rage.

Il était complètement cinglé. Il croyait sincèrement qu'il y avait une connexion entre nous deux tout ça parce que j'étais polie et aimable avec lui comme avec tout le reste de mon équipe. J'avais la nausée rien que de savoir qu'il était venu m'espionner la nuit, qu'il était près de moi sans que je ne le sache. Mais je me ressaisis.

« Il n'est rien pour moi. Juste une distraction. Il n'y a que toi qui compte à mes yeux » affirmais-je pour le calmer.

« C'est ce que je pensais alors j'ai décidé que l'on partirait ensemble plus tôt que prévu. Mais, il ne te laissait jamais seule. Alors, j'ai eu l'idée de l'éloigner de toi quelques minutes pour que je puisse t'approcher. J'ai dit à Jacob d'aller prévenir Edward qu'Éric voulait lui parler, ce qui était faux. Le temps qu'il s'en rende compte, on été déjà loin et il a dû soupçonner Jacob. Je suis désolé de t'avoir endormie mais j'étais pressé. »

« Ce n'est pas grave, je comprends » répondis-je avec un sourire.

Il s'approcha de moi et je paniquai un peu. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait me faire. Il se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa. Au début, je n'éprouvais que du dégoût et n'avais qu'une seule envie : le repousser. Mais, il fallait que je continue de faire semblant jusqu'à ce que les secours arrivent. Alors, j'imaginai que c'était Edward à sa place et je répondis à son baiser.

On passa les deux heures suivantes à discuter et à s'embrasser. Je continuais la mascarade en espérant voir très vite Edward franchir le pas de la porte. Il fallait du temps car Mike avait du choisir un lieu très éloigné de Los Angeles pour ne pas que l'on nous retrouve.

On fut interrompue par un bip qui provenait de mon téléphone qui annonçait que la batterie était faible. Il se dirigea vers le bruit et le découvrit. Il vit le dernier numéro que j'avais composé. Il le jeta avec rage au sol pour le détruire. Il me regarda avec froideur.

« Tu n'as fait que me mentir. Tu l'as appelé. »

« Non ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Je l'ai appelé pour lui dire que c'était fini entre nous deux et qu'il ne devait pas essayer de me retrouver » dis-je affolée.

« Tu me prends vraiment pour un con. Pourquoi ? On aurait pu être heureux ensemble. Je t'aime. Pourquoi me repousses-tu ? »

« Mike, je t'apprécie beaucoup mais je ne ressens pas la même chose que toi à ton égard. Je suis désolée. Laisse-moi partir et je te jure que je ne dirai rien. »

« Si je ne peux pas t'avoir, alors personne d'autre non plus » dit-il avant de se jeter sur moi.

Je lui donnai un coup de poing comme à l'entraînement et il fut surpris de ma riposte. Il chargea à nouveau et je le frappai au ventre avec mon pied. Il en eut le souffle coupé. Je couru vers la porte d'entrée et au moment où j'allais l'ouvrir, il m'agrippa par les cheveux et me tira en arrière. Je criai de douleur. Il me poussa sur le canapé.

« Avant de te tuer, je vais m'amuser un peu avec toi » rigola-t-il avant de se coucher sur moi.

J'étais terrifiée et je priais pour qu'Edward arrive vite. Je ne tiendrais pas longtemps contre lui malgré ce que j'avais appris en cours d'autodéfense. Il était beaucoup plus fort que moi.

Je me débattais et criais avec vain espoir que quelqu'un m'entende. Mais, il ne devait y avoir personne aux alentours. Je le griffais ce qui le rendit encore plus furieux. Il attrapa mes mains et les maintint au dessus de ma tête. J'essayai de toutes mes forces de me libérer. Il m'embrassa et je lui mordis la lèvre inférieure. Il cria de douleur et recula, me lâchant ainsi.

J'en profitai pour saisir le premier objet à ma portée et le frappai avec. Il tomba au sol, à moitié assommé. Je me précipitai à nouveau vers la porte d'entrée mais je découvris qu'elle était fermée à clé. Je regardai autour de moi et fonçai sur les autres portes sans succès. J'essayai les fenêtres mais il les avait toutes bloquées.

Il se releva et je ne savais plus quoi faire. Il couru vers moi, enragé, du sang coulant de sa lèvre et de son crâne. Il m'attrapa et je le frappais aussi fort que possible mais il résistait. Il me poussa au sol et s'allongea sur moi. Il me gifla violemment et je fus un peu dans les vapes.

Quand je revins à moi, il commençait à me déshabiller. Malgré le fait que je savais que je ne pouvais rien faire contre lui et que j'étais piégée à l'intérieur du chalet avec lui, je continuais à me défendre comme une tigresse. Au moment où il déboutonnait mon jean, j'entendis une porte être défoncée.

On tourna la tête tous les deux et on aperçu Edward qui se précipita pour se jeter sur Mike. Il le poussa pour me libérer et ils commencèrent à se battre.

« Bella, cours ! » cria-t-il entre deux coups de poings.

Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à le laisser seul. Je voulais l'aider pour qu'il ne soit pas blesser. Mike prit le dessus et le frappai avec force. J'attrapai une lampe sur une commode et le frappa avec. Il fut étourdit.

Edward se releva et se précipita vers moi.

« Il faut que tu t'en ailles. La police va arriver d'ici peu de temps » me dit-il.

Lui tournant le dos, il ne le vit pas se relever et sortir un pistolet d'un tiroir et le pointer vers lui.

« Edward » criai-je, terrifiée.

« Cours ! » me dit-il en se jetant sur lui et s'en suivit une bataille.

Il luttait pour lui faire lâcher prise sur son arme. Ils se frappèrent mais aucun des deux n'arriva à prendre le dessus. Soudain, un policier m'attrapa et me sortit du chalet tandis que d'autres hommes entraient à l'intérieur. Il m'emmena derrière une voiture de police. Je me débattais pour me libérer car je voulais retourner à l'intérieur et m'assurer qu'il allait bien.

Soudain, deux coups de feu retentirent.

« Edward ! » hurlai-je.

Ne voyant personne sortir, je commençais à imaginer le pire.

Non ! Non ! Non ! Il ne pouvait pas avoir été blessé. Je voulus courir vers la porte d'entrée mais le flic m'en empêcha. Je me débattis tout en criant son prénom.

Finalement, au bout de quelques secondes qui me parurent une éternité, il sortit enfin. Le policier me lâcha et je me lançai dans ses bras. Je le serai fort contre moi, mes bras autour de son cou. Il resserra ses bras autour de ma taille.

« J'ai eu tellement peur qu'il te blesse surtout quand j'ai entendu les coups de feu » pleurai-je, ne pouvant plus me retenir.

« Ça va, ma puce. Je n'ai rien à part quelques égratignures » me rassura-t-il en caressant mon dos avec une main tandis qu'il essuyait mes larmes avec l'autre. « Mike est mort. Il ne te fera plus de mal. »

Malgré ce que je venais de vivre, je fus quand même touchée par cette tragédie. Il était un ami.

« Viens. Les secouristes vont t'ausculter et vérifier que tout va bien. »

On nous examina, désinfecta nos quelques plaies puis on prit ma déposition. Je racontai tout ce qui c'était passé et je le sentis se tendre quand j'arrivai à la partie de la tentative de viol. Puis, ils décidèrent de nous raccompagner en voiture jusqu'à Los Angeles. Edward appela Éric pour le prévenir que j'étais saine et sauve.

Pendant tout le trajet, je restais blottie dans ses bras. J'avais bien cru pendant un moment que je l'avais perdu lui aussi. Il déposait de tendres baisers sur le front en me disant à quel point il avait été inquiet pour moi. Il m'expliqua ce qui c'était passé une fois qu'il m'avait laissé seule à la séance photo.

« J'ai trouvé Éric mais il m'a dit qu'il ne m'avait jamais fait appeler. On est retourné en courant jusqu'à ta loge mais elle était vide. J'ai immédiatement pensé à Jacob et je l'ai questionné. Il m'a dit que c'était Mike qui lui avait demandé de me transmettre le message. On l'a cherché partout mais il était introuvable. Éric à chercher son adresse et je m'y suis rendu. Je suis tombé sur Jessica en pleurs. Il venait de rompre avec elle en lui disant qu'il ne l'avait jamais aimé et qu'il allait vivre avec l'élue de son cœur. J'ignorais où il avait pu t'emmener mais je me doutais que ça devait être un lieu isolé. On a prévenu la police mais il n'y avait aucune preuve que tu avais était enlevée. Les flics pensaient que tu t'étais simplement enfuie parce que tu en avais marre de ton métier. J'étais en colère contre eux et contre moi-même car je n'avais pas été capable de te protéger correctement. Plus les minutes passaient, plus je devenais anxieux. Puis finalement, tu m'as appelé. Tu n'imagines pas le bonheur que j'ai ressenti en entendant ta voix. Grâce aux antennes téléphoniques, on a pu te localiser. J'ai roulé le plus vite possible. Quand je fus assez près, j'ai appelé la police locale pour les prévenir. Je suis arrivé devant le chalet et je t'ai entendu crier. Mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour dans mes veines et je suis venue te sauver. La suite, tu la connais » raconta-t-il.

Au bout de deux heures, je fus enfin arrivée chez moi. Mes amis m'attendaient dans mon salon. Ils me prirent chacun leur tour dans leurs bras. On discuta pendant une demi-heure puis je leur annonçai que j'étais exténuée à cause ma journée. Ils comprirent et s'en allèrent.

J'attrapai la main d'Edward et le tira jusqu'à ma chambre. Je le poussai sur le lit et me jetai sur lui. Je l'embrassai avec passion tandis que mes mains caressaient son torse sous son t-shirt.

« J'ai besoin de sentir ta peau contre la mienne, de te sentir en moi » murmurai-je avant de retirer son haut.

Je déposais des tendres baisers sur sa mâchoire carrée, sa pomme d'Adam et sur chaque centimètre de peau de son torse. Le fait d'avoir cru qu'il puisse être mort m'avait fait réaliser que je tenais à lui beaucoup plus que je ne le pensais.

Il enleva mon t-shirt et il nous bascula pour se retrouver au-dessus. Il embrassa mon front, mon nez, mes lèvres puis descendit dans le creux de mon cou jusqu'à mon épaule. Il dégrafa mon soutien-gorge et viens prendre mes pointes durcies dans sa bouche. Je passai une main dans ses cheveux et l'incitai à continuer tandis que l'autre caressait son membre à travers son pantalon. Il poursuivit son chemin en s'arrêtant sur mon nombril sur lequel il souffla.

Il déboutonna mon pantalon et le retira en même temps que mon string trempé. Il frotta avec son doigt ma féminité et gémit.

« Tu es tout trempée et c'est moi qui te fais ça. »

« Oh oui ! Que toi, Edward ! » criai-je quand il titilla mon clitoris avec sa langue.

Malgré le bien fou qu'il me procurait, je ne pouvais plus attendre. Je le repoussai, défit son jean et l'enlevai avec son caleçon et ses chaussures. Puis, je passai ma main derrière sa nuque pour le faire allonger sur moi. On s'embrassa avec fougue et il me pénétra. On gémit de plaisir.

Cette nuit-là, notre échange ne fut pas bestial, comme nos précédents ébats. Ce fut lent, doux et tendre. On se regardait droit dans les yeux, sans jamais briser le contact. Il avait une expression dans son regard qui fit naitre une chaleur en moi. C'était encore plus incroyable que d'habitude. On atteignit notre orgasme dans des cris de bonheur. Il se retira et nicha sa tête dans mon cou et je passai mes bras autour de lui le temps de reprendre notre souffle. Il embrassa ma nuque et mordit le lobe de mon oreille.

Il me comblait de joie. Je voulais rester éternellement dans ses bras. Je déposai un baiser sur son épaule et il releva la tête vers moi et me sourit.

« Tu es d'attaque pour un deuxième tour ? » demandai-je malicieuse.

Pour toute réponse, je sentis sa virilité durcir contre ma féminité. On remit ça et c'était encore meilleur que la première fois.

Une fois notre jouissance atteint, on était épuisés. Je me lovai contre son torse, ses bras protecteurs autour de moi et sa tête dans le creux de mon cou. Puis, on tomba de sommeil.

Pendant la nuit, je fis des cauchemars : je rêvai qu'Edward était mort, qu'il n'arrivait pas à temps pour me sauver, que Mike se trouvait dans ma chambre à m'espionner. À chaque fois, je me réveillai en sursaut et mon doux prince me consolait.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillai seule dans mon lit. Je n'eus pas le temps de l'appeler, qu'il arriva avec le petit déjeuner sur un plateau. C'était tellement adorable. Il été vraiment parfait. Il posa le plateau devant moi et m'embrassa tendrement.

« Bonjour, ma puce » dit-il, souriant.

« C'est vraiment gentil. Tu es merveilleux. »

Il s'assit près de moi et on mangeait tout en échangeant des baisers et des câlins.

« Bella, je pense que tu devrais prendre des vacances, histoire de te changer les idées. Si je me souviens bien, tu n'as rien de prévu durant les deux prochaines semaines. Tu pourrais en profiter pour te reposer dans un endroit paradisiaque » annonça-t-il.

« Quand tu dis "je", est-ce que tu veux dire nous ? »

Son sourire s'agrandit.

« J'espérais que tu me demandes de venir avec toi. »

« Où veux-tu aller ? Dans les îles ? » le questionnai-je.

« Pourquoi pas aux Maldives ou à Bora Bora ? »

Le fait qu'il évoque Bora Bora me remémora mes premières vacances en amoureux avec James. Il ne pouvait pas le savoir, mais à ce moment-là, ma blessure au cœur me fit atrocement souffrir.

« Va pour les Maldives » dis-je feignant d'être enjouée.

Il partit ramener le plateau en cuisine. Je me levai et ouvris mon armoire pour y récupérer la boite qui contenait tous mes souvenirs de James. Je trouvai une photo qui avait été prise pendant ces fameuses vacances. On était heureux. Les larmes commencèrent à couler sans que je ne puisse les retenir.

« Vous êtes allés à Bora Bora » dit Edward.

Il était arrivé dans mon dos sans que je ne l'entende. Je me retournai pour lui faire face et il vit que je pleurais.

« J'aurais dû m'en douter à ta réaction quand j'ai prononcé ce nom. »

« Je ne voulais pas te blesser en te disant que je ne pouvais pas y aller sans penser à lui. »

Il soupira et se pinça l'arrête du nez.

« Je ne peux plus faire ça. Je veux mettre fin à notre relation. Je vais prendre l'air » dit-il, peiné avant de partir.

Je l'appelai pour le retenir mais il ne répondit pas. Je m'écroulai par terre en pleurs. Je l'avais mérité. Mais je ne voulais pas le perdre. J'attendis patiemment son retour pour que l'on ait une explication. Je pris une douche et m'habillai rapidement. Puis, je m'assis sur le canapé et zappais en attendant qu'il rentre.

Deux heures plus tard, il franchit le pas de la porte. Je me levai rapidement et l'accueillis.

« Edward… » commençai-je mais il me contourna et se rendit dans sa chambre.

« Laisse-moi m'expliquer, je t'en prie » le suppliai-je alors qu'il sortait ses valises vides. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu ne vas pas partir à cause de ça ? »

« J'ai un nouveau contrat. Mon avion décolle cet après-midi » dit-il simplement en ouvrant ses tiroirs pour récupérer ses vêtements.

« Quoi ? Mais, tu ne peux pas partir aussi vite ! » criai-je, confuse.

« La preuve que si » répondit-il en entassant ses fringues dans les valises.

« Alors, tu préfères fuir que d'avoir une discussion ! »

« Mais, il n'y a rien à discuter. Tout est très clair. Tu n'arrives pas à surmonter ton passé. »

« Excuse-moi de ne pas pouvoir oublier James aussi facilement » dis-je avec rage.

« Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de le faire. Je comprends qu'il aura toujours une petite place dans ton cœur et cela ne me dérange pas. Ce que je voulais, c'est que tu m'en fasses une aussi. J'ai accepté cette relation purement physique, d'une part parce que je n'arrivais plus à résister, et d'autre part parce que j'espérais qu'avec le temps tu finirais par m'aimer. Mais, je ne peux pas me battre contre un fantôme. »

Je fus sous le choc de son aveu. Je ne savais pas quoi dire.

« Bella, je t'aime. Mais il est évident que tu ne partages pas les mêmes sentiments pour moi. Tu es effrayée à l'idée d'être de nouveau amoureuse. J'ai cru qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre nous deux cette nuit, qu'on allait enfin pouvoir être ensemble mais j'avais tord. Tu ne veux pas oublier ton passé. Tu préfères rester dans ta souffrance au lieu d'aller de l'avant. »

« C'est faux ! Je ne te permets pas de dire une telle chose ! »

« C'est la vérité. Que tu gardes des photos ou une boîte remplis de souvenir de James, je peux comprendre mais tu vis toujours dans votre maison. Tu aurais dû en changer depuis un moment pour faire ton deuil. Tu ne peux même pas parler de lui sans t'effondrer en larmes. »

« Ce n'est pas si facile que ça » répliquai-je acerbe.

Il finit de boucler ses valises et il sortit en passant à côté de moi pour se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Je le suivis. Il s'arrêta et se retourna.

« J'espère que tu trouveras un homme qui sera capable de te redonner confiance en l'amour. Tu es une femme merveilleuse et tu ne mérites pas de vivre sans amour. Prends soin de toi. Si tu as un problème, tu sais où me joindre » dit-il en m'embrassant tendrement sur le front avant de partir. « Au revoir. »

Il me sourit une dernière fois avant de s'en aller. Je fus tellement sous le choc que je restais là figée comme une idiote au lieu de le rattraper. Il me fallu plusieurs minutes avant de me reprendre et de courir dehors. Mais c'était trop tard, sa voiture était déjà au bout du chemin qui menait à la route. Je tentais quand même de le rejoindre mais il tourna et disparut de mon champ de vision.

Je retournai à l'intérieur de la maison et m'effondrai sur mon lit. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Il aurait pu me laisser une chance. Avec le temps, j'aurais pu tomber amoureuse de lui. Je pleurais jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme.

Quand je rouvris les yeux, je sentis son parfum sur son oreiller. Je me levai en courant, pensant que c'était un simple cauchemar et qu'il n'était pas parti. Je m'attendais à le trouver dans la cuisine à préparer le petit déjeuner mais il n'y avait personne. Je me rendis dans sa chambre et les tiroirs étaient vides. Il était réellement parti.

Plus tard dans la journée, Alice et Rose me rendirent visite. Emmet et Jasper les avait appelées pour leur dire ce qui c'était passé. Edward était allé leur dire au revoir avant de prendre son avion. J'essayai de rester forte devant elles mais je craquai. Elles me consolèrent mais je n'arrivais pas à me calmer. J'avais besoin de lui près de moi. Je savais que j'étais l'unique responsable de ce gâchis.

Elles partirent à contre cœur, ne voulant pas me laisser toute seule mais je les assurai que j'allais mieux. Je retournai dans ma chambre et découvris l'un de ses t-shirts sous mon lit. Il avait dû glisser en-dessous lors de nos ébats. Je l'enfilai et m'endormis avec son odeur, en serrant contre moi son oreiller. C'était comme si il était toujours là. Le réveil fut dur. Tout dans la maison me rappelait Edward.

Les deux semaines suivantes, je fis semblant que tout allait bien mais mes amies n'étaient pas dupes. Elles me connaissaient par cœur et savaient quand ça n'allait pas. Elles me forcèrent à sortir de chez moi, à aller au bar, à m'amuser mais je n'avais pas le cœur à cela. Il me manquait terriblement. Je m'en voulais de ne pas avoir pu lui dire quoi que ce soit pour le forcer à rester. Peut-être que si je lui avais dis qu'il me fallait plus de temps, il serait resté. Mais cela n'aura pas été juste pour lui de le faire encore attendre. Il méritait quelqu'un de mieux que moi, qui serait capable de l'aimer entièrement.

Lorsque les filles ne me sortaient pas de force, je restais au lit avec son t-shirt. Je me demandais où il était, s'il ne courait aucun risque, si son nouveau contrat était dangereux et si, dans l'hypothèse où il protégeait une femme, si celle-ci n'aurait pas jeté son dévolu sur lui, comme je l'avais fait. Ça me rendait malade rien que d'y penser.

La semaine d'après, Angela vint me réveillai un matin. Elle était au courant pour le départ d'Edward mais elle ignorait dans quel état j'étais. J'avais réussi à la convaincre de ne pas annuler ses vacances pour rester auprès de moi en lui disant que j'avais les autres en cas de problème.

« Salut. Comment c'est passé tes vacances avec Ben ? » lui demandai-je.

« Bien mais toi, ça va pas du tout. Allez, file sous la douche pendant que je te prépare à manger. »

« Je n'ai pas vraiment faim » répondis-je en me levant.

« Ce n'était pas une suggestion. Regardes-toi, tu as perdu au moins dix kilos en seulement deux semaines Tu vas arrêter de déprimé et te nourrir » m'ordonna-t-elle.

Je pris une douche ce qui fut une torture. Je me remémorais tous nos moments intimes que l'on avait vécus dedans. J'en ressorti rapidement et m'habillai. Je revins dans ma chambre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »criai-je à Angela.

« Rien, j'ai juste changé les draps. Ils étaient sales. J'ai lancé une machine. Je ne vois pas où est le problème » s'exclama-t-elle surprise.

Je me précipitai sur son oreiller et il ne sentait plus son odeur. Elle avait même prit son t-shirt. Il ne me restait plus rien de lui. Je fondis en larmes.

« Bella ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » demanda-t-elle, étonnée par mon attitude.

« Je ne sens plus son odeur » répondis-je simplement.

« C'est normal, ça fait plus de... » commença-t-elle puis elle eût la révélation. « Tu es dans cet état à cause d'Edward et pas à cause de James. Tu es amoureuse de lui. »

« Non, c'était juste du sexe » couinai-je.

« Il est temps que tu arrêtes de te voiler la face. Tu l'aimes et ça se voyait rien qu'en vous regardant tous les deux. L'après-midi qu'on a passé tous ensemble à la plage, c'était flagrant. Vous vous comportiez plus comme un couple fou amoureux que comme deux personnes qui s'envoient juste en l'air ensemble. Sexe ne rime pas avec tendresse ( N/A : dédicace à Willowme). »

Pouvait-elle avoir raison ? Est-ce que je me serais inconsciemment cachée la vérité parce que j'avais peur de mes sentiments et de souffrir à nouveau ? C'est ce que j'avais ressenti lors se notre dernière nuit ensemble? Cette chaleur qu'il faisait naître en moi ? Cela expliquerait la jalousie que j'éprouvais dès qu'une fille s'approchait de lui.

Je me ressaisi et me levai. Je mangeai ce qu'elle m'avait préparé et la remerciai vivement de son soutien. Je lui proposai d'aller au bar ce soir. Elle fut contente de voir que je ne me laissai plus abattre. Alice et Rose furent elles aussi heureuses quand je les appelai pour leur faire part de mon projet de soirée.

On se retrouva au bar. Les garçons me serrèrent fort dans leurs bras, contents de me revoir en forme. On passa la soirée à discuter comme avant. Je remarquai qu'ils prêtaient tous une attention particulière de ne pas évoquer Edward.

Un homme m'invita à danser et j'acceptai. Je voulai m'amuser ce soir et ne plus penser à lui. Ce type était assez mignon. On s'assit pour discuter. Il était gentil, charmeur et drôle. Au cours de la soirée, il se rapprochait de plus en plus de moi et il voulut m'embrasser. J'allai le laissé faire quand soudain le visage d'Edward triste m'apparut. Je le repoussai vivement et il fut choqué. Je m'excusai pour lui avoir fait croire qu'il aurait pu se passer quelque chose entre nous deux et je m'enfuis en bousculant les gens sur mon passage.

Mes amies me rattrapèrent. Angela me prit dans ses bras et je pleurai sur son épaule.

« Tu avais raison. Je suis amoureuse de lui et j'ai tout merdé. »

« Ça va aller. Je suis sûr qu'il va te pardonner une fois que tu lui auras dit ce que tu ressens pour lui. Il va être fou de joie et il reviendra » murmura-t-elle tandis qu'elle me conduisait jusqu'à la voiture de Rose.

Elle m'installa à l'intérieur et mes amies suivirent.

« Je ne peux pas lui dire ce genre de chose par téléphone et j'ignore où il se trouve actuellement » dis-je.

« On trouvera un moyen » me rassura Alice et me serrant la main pour me réconforter.

On arriva chez moi et elles m'aidèrent à entrer et à me changer. Elles me laissèrent me reposer mais je n'arrivais pas à dormir sans son odeur. J'ouvris le tiroir de ma table de chevet et pris le magazine people qui avait publié notre moment à la plage en couverture. Je regardais les photos avec tristesse. J'avais vraiment été aveugle pour ne pas me rendre compte plus tôt que j'étais tombé amoureuse de lui. Si je l'avais fait, il ne serait pas parti. Mais c'était trop tard. J'avais laissé passer ma chance. Je caressai son visage sur le magazine puis le rangeai à sa place.

Les deux semaines suivantes, je repris mon train-train habituel : séances photos, défilés, sport, etc. Mais j'éprouvais quand même un manque. J'allais mieux, je ne pleurais plus à tout bout de champ. Je consultais un psy pour mon histoire avec James et Mike.

Je passai pratiquement toutes mes soirées au bar avec les filles pour ne pas rester toute seule à la maison et déprimer. Mais à chaque fois que j'étais là-bas et que je voyais Emmet et Rose, Jasper et Alice, ensembles, heureux et amoureux, je ressentais un pincement au cœur parce que l'homme que j'aimais ne se trouvait pas à mes côtés. Je ne voulais pas le leur faire voir pour ne pas qu'ils se sentent coupable.

La plupart du temps, je passai la soirée à discuter avec Alec, l'un des barmans. Il était super et me remontait le moral quand les autres n'étaient pas là. Et il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'il s'imagine quoi que ce soit. Il était gai. Il avait rapidement compris que je vivais une rupture douloureuse.

Ce soir là, c'était son jour de congé et il le passait avec son copain. Les deux couples de tourtereaux dansaient sur la piste depuis un moment. Je ne pouvais pas leur en vouloir surtout que je n'étais pas d'une bonne compagnie ces derniers temps. Je passai la soirée à repousser les types qui m'invitaient à danser ce qui commençait à m'agacer. J'avais l'impression qu'ils s'étaient tous passé le mot ce soir. Comment ne pouvaient-ils voir mon état. Est-ce qu'ils pensaient sincèrement que danser me redonnerai le sourire.

Je sirotais tranquillement mon cocktail quand je sentis une main sur mon épaule. Et un de plus.

« Pas intéressé. Dégage ! » dis-je froidement.

« Intéressante façon de repousser un type » répondit une voix de velours que je reconnaitrais n'importe où.

Je me retournai et il se trouvait là, juste derrière moi. Ce n'était pas possible. Je devais probablement avoir une hallucination. J'étais choquée et ne pouvais pas prononcer un seul mot.

« Jasper et Emmet m'ont appelé. Ils m'ont dit que tu avais besoin de moi alors je suis venu. Quel est le problème ? Un autre type te harcèle ? » demanda-t-il, inquiet et en mode garde du corps.

« Allons dans le bureau pour parler au calme » répondis-je avant de passer à côté de lui et je sentis son parfum.

En passant devant eux, ils nous donnèrent la clé et je remerciai les garçons pour ce qu'il avait fait pour moi. Ils me souhaitèrent bonne chance, les filles également.

On monta et dès qu'il eût fermé la porte derrière nous, je me jetai sur lui, ne pouvant plus résister plus longtemps. C'était tellement bon de goûter à nouveau ses lèvres douces. Mais mon bonheur fut de courte durée lorsqu'il me repoussa.

« Bella, on ne peut pas. Je ne suis pas ici pour ça. Alors dis-moi de quoi il s'agit » dit-il en s'éloignant de moi pour aller s'asseoir sur le bureau.

« Je ne cours aucun danger. Ils ont dit que j'avais besoin de toi car j'ai mal vécu ton départ. J'étais malheureuse, je ne sortais pratiquement plus de chez moi, me nourrissais plus. Je déprimais de ne plus t'avoir à mes côtés. »

« Je m'en veux d'être partit d'une façon aussi rapide et brutale mais j'avais mal et il fallait que je m'éloigne de toi pour ne plus souffrir » s'excusa-t-il en gardant la tête baissée.

« Je comprends parfaitement et je suis désolé de t'avoir fais du mal. Tu avais raison quand tu m'as dit que j'avais peur de retomber amoureuse de crainte de revivre la perte de l'homme que j'aime. J'ai réalisais qu'il fallait que j'avance. J'ai décidé de donner une nouvelle chance à l'amour. Je suis folle amoureuse d'un homme merveilleux. »

« Hé bien, je suis sincèrement content pour toi et je te souhaite d'avoir une vie remplie de bonheur. Comme tu ne crains rien, je vais repartir » m'interrompit-il, toujours en évitant mon regard, en se levant et en passant à côté de moi pour s'en aller mais je l'en empêchai en agrippant son bras.

« Je n'ai pas fini. Pourquoi tu évites de me regarder ? » demandai-je en posant ma main sur sa joue pour remonter son visage vers le mien.

« Parce que sinon je ne tiendrais pas le coup. C'est dur pour moi d'être auprès de toi et là tu me sors que tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre. Est-ce ça te plaît de me voir souffrir ? » répliqua-t-il.

« Pas du tout, bien au contraire. Je reprends. Ces cinq dernières semaines ont été une véritable torture mais aussi bénéfiques. Le fait d'être éloignée de toi m'a permis d'ouvrir les yeux sur une chose dont j'aurais dû me rendre compte plus tôt pour nous éviter tout ce gâchis. Je suis tombé amoureuse de toi. Cet homme, c'est toi et personne d'autre. J'ai refusé de l'admettre parce que j'étais une... »

Il ne me laissa pas terminer et il m'embrassa passionnément. On gémit de bonheur de s'être enfin retrouvés. Il approfondit notre baiser et j'enfoui ma main dans ses cheveux tandis qu'il me colla contre la porte. Le manque d'air se fit ressentir et on se sépara.

« Je ne rêve pas. Tu m'as bien dit que tu avais des sentiments pour moi ? » demanda-t-il encore sous le choc de ma révélation.

« Je t'aime Edward » répondis-je avec un sourire et en l'embrassant tendrement. « Désolée qu'il m'ait fallu autant de temps pour le réaliser. J'étais une trouillarde. »

« C'est pas grave. Le plus important c'est que l'on soit ensemble maintenant. Je t'aime tellement, ma puce » dit-il en dévorant mes lèvres.

Je le repoussai le temps d'aller chercher les clés et de fermer la porte pour que l'on ne puisse pas nous déranger. Il me porta jusqu'au bureau et me posa délicatement dessus. Il se plaça entre mes jambes et m'embrassa avec fougue. Je ne perdis pas de temps et déboutonnai sa chemise tandis que ses mains passèrent sous ma robe et caressèrent mes cuisses en remontant. Je sentis son membre durcir contre ma féminité et je gémis. Je glissai ma main entre nous deux pour le frotter tandis qu'il baissait les bretelles de ma robe pour dévoiler ma poitrine. Il titilla avec sa langue mes pointes durcies de plaisir alors que je m'attaquai à sa ceinture avec ferveur.

« Mon amour, pas de long préliminaires. On aura toute la nuit pour ça. J'ai envie que tu me prennes sauvagement là et maintenant sur ce bureau. Tu m'as tellement manqué que je ne peux plus attendre de te sentir en moi » geignis-je.

« À tes ordres, ma puce mais avant, redis-le » m'ordonna-t-il en retirant mon string trempé.

« Mon amour »

« Mmm, j'adore te l'entendre dire » murmura-t-il avant de me pénétrer violemment.

Je criais de plaisir à chacun de ses coups de butoir. Notre ébat était bestial. Je subissais ses coups avec délectation et hurlait pour qu'il continue. Tout d'un coup, il se retira et me fit descendre du bureau pour me retourner et me pencha dessus. Puis, il me pénétra encore plus profondément et avec plus de force. Je m'agrippais fermement au meuble.

« Oh oui ! C'est bon comme ça ! Ne t'arrête pas ! Je vais venir » criai-je.

« Jouis pour moi ! »

Ses mains se resserrèrent sur mes hanches et il accéléra le rythme. Puis, l'une de ses mains glissa jusqu'à ma féminité et il titilla mon petit bouton gonflé de plaisir avec son pouce. L'orgasme me terrassa et il me suivit immédiatement dans un cri guttural. On s'effondra sur le bureau à bout de force.

Une fois que l'on eût récupérer notre souffle, il se retira et je me retournai pour l'embrasser. Il m'aida à me rhabiller mais quand je voulu récupérer mon string, il l'enfonça dans sa poche.

« Je le garde comme souvenir de cette fantastique nuit et savoir que tu ne portes rien m'excite » dit-il, avec un sourire ravageur aux lèvres.

On sortit du bureau et retrouva nos amis. Je les pris chacun leur tour dans mes bras pour les remercier de m'avoir ramené l'homme de ma vie.

« Désolée. On va vous abandonné maintenant car on a pas mal de temps à rattraper » annonçai-je en tirant sur Edward, pressée de remettre ça.

Je roulai aussi vite que la limite légale l'autorisait pour rentrer à la maison. Pendant le trajet, il me taquina en passant ses mains sur mes cuisses. Il les remontaient sans jamais s'approcher de ma chatte humide. Je grognai et lui promis qu'il ne payait rien pour attendre une fois chez moi.

On fit l'amour toute la nuit en alternant les positions, les petites gâteries et l'intensité de nos ébats : lentement ou sauvagement. On finit par s'endormir complètement exténués.

Je me réveillai le lendemain blottie dans ses bras protecteurs, ses lèvres parsemant ma nuque et mon épaule de doux baisers. Je me retournai et l'embrassai.

« Bonjour. Tu as bien dormis, ma puce ? »

« Divinement bien. Je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi depuis longtemps. »

On s'embrassa puis je posai ma tête contre son torse.

« Je suis tellement heureuse que les garçons t'aient appelé. Je ne les remercierais jamais assez de t'avoir ramené dans ma vie. J'étais devenue une vraie loque. »

Je lui expliquais plus en détails comment j'avais vécu notre séparation. Un instant, il fut jaloux quand j'évoquai Alec mais je le rassurai immédiatement en précisant qu'il était gai.

« Quand tu as réalisé tes sentiments, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé ? » demanda-t-il en caressant mon bras avec ses doigts.

« On ne dit pas je t'aime pour la première fois à quelqu'un au téléphone. Je voulais te le dire en face mais j'ignorais où tu étais sinon je serais venue te voir. »

« À New York. Moi aussi j'ai mal vécu notre séparation. C'était dur de ne plus te voir, te toucher, voir ton magnifique sourire. Tu me manquais tellement, je n'arrivais plus à me concentrer sur mon travail. De nombreuses fois, j'ai failli t'appeler juste pour entendre ta voix. »

« Je m'en veux de t'avoir fait endurer ça » répliquai-je en relevant ma tête pour le regarder.

« Le plus importe c'est que l'on s'est finalement retrouvé » répondit-il en m'embrassant tendrement.

« Je vois un psy. On discute de ce qu'il s'est passé avec Mike. Je me sentais coupable, je croyais que je lui avais envoyé des signaux sans m'en rendre compte. Mais elle m'a fait réaliser que c'était lui qui avait un problème et qu'il avait mal interprété mes gestes. Elle m'aide aussi à résoudre mes problèmes liés à mon passé et à vaincre mes peurs. Je veux pouvoir vivre une vraie relation avec toi sans que tu sentes l'ombre de James planer au-dessus de toi » annonçai-je.

Il nous bascula pour se retrouver au-dessus de moi et on fit l'amour lentement. Notre temps était compté et je voulais profiter de lui au maximum. On se leva et on prépara un petit déjeuner copieux pour retrouver des forces car on avait pas mal dépensé d'énergie cette nuit. Pendant qu'il faisait des crêpes, je saisi l'occasion de lui poser des questions qui me chiffonnait encore.

« Je sais que tu n'as certainement pas le droit de me parler de ta mission, mais est-ce que c'était dangereux ? Tu as été blessé ? Est-ce que tu étais chargé de protéger une femme ? Elle t'a draguée ? »

« Il n'y avait absolument aucun danger. Effectivement, c'était une femme et elle m'a fait du rentre dedans. Mais, je lui ai fait comprendre que mon cœur appartenait déjà à quelqu'un. Dommage parce qu'elle était vraiment mignonne. »

Je fus choquée qu'il puisse me dire ça et il explosa de rire.

« Tu verrais ta tête. C'était une fille à papa de 16 ans. Elle va faire des ravages plus tard » expliqua-t-il.

Je le frappai gentiment avant de m'installer sur ses genoux pour manger.

Nos quatre amis vinrent nous rendre une petite visite pour passer un peu de temps avec Edward avant qu'il ne reparte pour une prochaine mission. Je redoutais son départ car je ne voulais plus être séparée de lui. Et je sais d'avance que je m'inquiéterais constamment pour lui.

Pour remercier les garçons, je les invitai à diner ce soir à la maison. Je passai donc une bonne partie de l'après-midi à cuisiner, mon apollon à mes côtés. Il reçu un coup de fil et il s'éloigna pour parler en privé. Je me doutais quel était l'objet de cet appel : un nouveau contrat. Je m'occupais l'esprit pour ne pas y penser.

La soirée se passa bien. Les garçons discutaient entre eux tandis que je parlais avec les filles. Elles étaient contentes de me voir aussi épanouie. On riait des blagues stupides d'Emmet, des anecdotes que Jasper nous racontait sur Edward. Malheureusement, ce bon moment arriva à sa fin et ils s'en allèrent. On se rendit dans ma chambre.

« Quand est-ce que tu pars ? » demandai-je, brisant le silence. « Le coup de fil de toute à l'heure, c'était pour une nouvelle mission, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, mais je l'ai refusé. J'ai même donné ma démission » répondit-il souriant.

« Quoi ! Mais pourquoi ? Tu adores ton métier et aider les personnes qui en ont besoin. »

« C'est vrai mais je ne supporterais pas d'être éloigné de toi. J'en ai fais l'amère expérience et je ne veux plus revivre ça. Tu es ma drogue et je ne plus me passer de toi. Et je sais que tu t'inquiéterais pour moi et je veux t'éviter ça » expliqua-t-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

« Si tu le désires, je peux t'engager » lui proposai-je. « Tu serais mon garde du corps très rapproché » ajoutai-je d'une voix sensuelle en passant mes bras autour de son cou.

« L'offre est intéressante mais je refuse. Je ne supporterais pas de te voir faire des photos en maillots de bain, en sous-vêtements ou autres tenues sexy, et encore moins de voir des hommes te reluquer. Les gars m'ont proposé de m'occuper avec eux du bar et j'ai accepté. »

« J'adore quand tu es jaloux, ça te rend encore plus sexy » ronronnai-je en me frottant contre lui. « Mais tu sais qu'il n'y a que toi et je vais te le prouver maintenant. »

Je le poussai sur le lit et je lui montrai à quel point je l'aimais et il en fit de même. Je n'avais jamais fais l'amour autant, même avec James. J'étais devenue accro aux nos ébats.

Deux mois plus tard, j'étais complètement épanouie. Notre relation s'était renforcée. Il m'accompagnait lorsque je voyageais pour le travail. Cela nous permettait de découvrir de nouvelles villes et de passer quelques jours en amoureux. Je craignais que son ancien métier lui manque mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Il adorait bosser au bar : il pouvait passer du temps avec Emmet et Jasper. Les filles et moi passèrent pratiquement toutes nos soirées là-bas pour être avec eux. Il nous arrivait de nous disputer quelques fois mais la réconciliation était toujours divine.

Ma thérapie se passait très bien. Cela nous rapprochait encore plus. Je ne pleurais plus quand je me remémorais mon passé avec James. Parfois, Edward me posait des questions sur lui car il voulait en apprendre plus sur l'homme qui aura toujours une petite place dans mon cœur. Il le comprenait parfaitement et le vivait bien. Il était tout simplement parfait.

Un jour, j'avais pris une décision importante dont je voulais parler avec lui. C'était son soir de congé. Quand j'arrivai chez moi, il m'avait préparé un diner romantique. Il avait cuisiné mes plats préférés et mit des bougies sur la table. Il m'accueillit et on passa à table.

Après le moelleux au chocolat, je l'entraînai jusqu'au canapé et décidai qu'il était temps de lui parler.

« Mon cœur, aujourd'hui pendant ma séance avec le psy, j'ai réfléchi à quelque chose que tu avais dit le jour de ton départ après notre dispute. »

« C'est du passé, n'y pense plus. Je souffrais et mes paroles ont dépassé ma pensée » m'interrompit-il.

« Non, ce n'était pas une phrase blessante. Tu as dit que j'aurais dû déménager d'ici après la mort de James. Et tu avais raison. Il faut que je fasse de la place pour le présent et que j'arrête de regarder en arrière. C'est pourquoi, j'ai décidé de vendre la maison pour en acheter une autre et je voudrais que tu m'aides à la choisir » expliquai-je.

« D'accord mais je ne vois pourquoi tu as besoin de mon avis. C'est toi qui décides si elle te plaît ou non » répondit-il perplexe.

« Bien sûr que c'est important pour moi. Vu que tu vas y vivre toi aussi, il est primordial qu'elle te plaise aussi » répliquai-je surprise qu'il puisse croire que son avis m'importait peu.

« Tu veux que l'on vive ensemble ? »

« Évidemment, pas toi ? » demandai-je, attristée qu'il réagisse de cette façon.

Pourquoi était-il surprit ? Est-ce qu'il voulait déménager et se prendre un appartement ? Je croyais que tout allait bien entre nous deux mais visiblement j'avais tord. Je me faisais une joie de lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle et il venait de tout gâcher.

« Ma puce, regardes-moi » dit-il en me forçant à le regarder. « Je serais plus qu'heureux que l'on habite ensemble. J'étais un peu surpris car je ne veux pas que l'on aille trop vite. Tu fais des progrès tous les jours concernant ton passé et je suis vraiment fier de toi. Mais, je ne veux pas que tu prennes de décision précipitée. Est-ce que c'est vraiment ce que tu désires ? »

« J'y ai longuement réfléchi. Tu vis avec moi depuis trois mois alors quelle différence ça fait ? On sait déjà que la cohabitation se passe bien, que l'on se dispute que très rarement et qu'au lit, c'est incroyable. J'ai appris douloureusement que l'on peut perdre une personne en l'espace d'une minute. Quand tu étais dans ce chalet ave Mike, pendant un moment, j'ai bien cru que je t'avais perdu toi aussi. Je ne veux plus perdre de temps. Je veux pouvoir profiter au maximum de chacun de nos moments. Je t'aime et je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi. »

Il fut ému par mon discours et il m'embrassa tendrement.

« Je t'aime moi aussi et je veux faire ma vie avec toi. C'est d'accord. »

Il se leva et me porta dans ses bras jusqu'à notre chambre et on fit l'amour passionnément. Je m'endormis dans ses bras, en rêvant à notre future maison et à notre future vie ensemble. Je nous imaginais mariés, avec deux enfants et même un chien.

On visita des maisons mais aucune ne nous plaisaient réellement. Puis finalement, on eu le coup de foudre pour une grande maison située dans un quartier calme et en retrait. Elle était parfaite : trois grandes chambres, une salle de bain spacieuse avec une douche et une baignoire, une cuisine dernier cri, un vaste salon, un immense jardin avec une piscine et un jacuzzi.

Je nous imaginais déjà : lui qui jouerait au football avec notre fils tandis que j'apprendrais à nager à notre fille. C'était parfait. Mais mon beau rêve prit fin. Edward trouvait qu'elle coutait trop chère. Je lui expliquai qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire et que je pouvais nous l'acheter. Mais, il ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il voulait participer à l'achat mais ses revenus n'étaient pas aussi élevés que les miens.

Une semaine plus tard, il partit rendre visite à ses parents à Chicago car cela faisait pratiquement un an qu'il ne les avait pas vus. Je profitai de son absence pour y retourner et faire une offre. Elle fut acceptée. J'emballais nos affaires dans les cartons et fis appel à des déménageurs.

Rose, Alice, Emmet et Jasper me donnaient un coup de main pour tout ranger dans notre nouvelle maison. Je voulais faire une surprise à Edward. Je savais qu'il n'allait pas être content mais j'espérais qu'il ne m'en voudrait pas trop longtemps.

Après cinq longues journées éloignées de lui, je partis le chercher à l'aéroport. Quand je le vis à la sortie de l'avion, je me jetai dans ses bras pour l'embrasser passionnément. Sur le chemin, il remarqua que nous ne prenions pas la bonne route. Je lui répondis que j'avais un cadeau pour lui. Je lui demandai de fermer les yeux. Il était tout excité en se souvenant du dernier cadeau que je lui avais fait.

On arriva enfin à notre destination. Je l'aidai à descendre de voiture et l'emmenai à l'intérieur.

« Tu peux ouvrir les yeux. »

Il le fit et fut surprit de se trouver là et de voir tous nos meubles installés.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi on est dans cette maison ? »

« C'est notre maison maintenant mon cœur » affirmai-je tout simplement avec un grand sourire. « Je ne pouvais pas la laisser passer. J'ai fais une offre aux propriétaires durant ton voyage et ils ont accepté. »

« Mais, je t'avais dit qu'elle était au-dessus de nos moyens » répliqua-t-il, en colère.

Je me collai contre lui et passai mes bras autour de son cou.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. L'argent n'est pas un problème. Ce qui est à moi est à toi et réciproquement. Dis-toi que c'est pour te remercier de tout ce que tu m'apportes au quotidien : l'amour, la tendresse, les câlins, le bonheur. Sans toi, je serais encore en train de morfondre à propos de James. Tu m'as redonné foi en l'amour. Quand on l'a visité la première fois, je nous ai imaginés mariés avec deux enfants. Je savais après cela que c'était cette maison et pas une autre. »

« Des enfants ? » dit-il avec un grand sourire. « Tu en voudrais combien ? »

« Au moins deux : un garçon en premier qui protégera sa petite sœur » affirmai-je. « Et toi ? »

« Pareil. »

Il m'embrassa tendrement et resserra ses bras autour de ma taille.

« Je comprends pourquoi tu voulais tellement cette maison. Elle est magnifique et je nous y vois bien passer e reste de notre vie et y fonder une famille. Mais tu n'aurais pas dû. On était d'accord pour que j'en paye une partie. Et toi tu l'achètes dans mon dos alors que tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas les moyens financiers. Je ne veux pas dépendre financièrement de toi. »

« Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Pourquoi le fait que je gagne plus d'argent que toi te dérange autant ? Est-ce que tu es vexé parce que tu penses que c'est l'homme qui doit ramener l'argent à la maison ? » m'énervai-je à mon tour.

« Ne me fait pas passer pour un macho car je n'en suis pas un. Le problème, c'est que l'achat de cette maison est un acte déraisonnable. Je ne veux pas que tu fasses des folies pour moi. On aurait très bien pu en trouver une autre qui nous aurait plus à tous les deux et qui aurait été dans nos prix. On n'aurait pas été plus malheureux pour autant. »

« Je voulais juste te faire plaisir. Je m'excuse » répondis-je, triste et je m'éloignai en saisissant mon portable et composai un numéro.

« Qui appelles-tu ? » demanda-t-il perplexe que je mette fin à la discussion de cette manière.

« Les propriétaires. Je vais leur dire que tout compte fait, on se rétracte. L'ancienne maison n'est pas encore vendue donc on pourra y retourner en attendant. »

Il s'approcha de moi et me prit le téléphone des mains. J'étais perdu.

« Je croyais que c'était ce que tu voulais, non ? »

« Ma puce, je ne veux pas qu'il y ait de tension entre nous deux et je sais que cette maison te plait vraiment beaucoup. Sinon tu n'aurais jamais ça. Et elle me plait aussi. Tout ce que je veux, c'est notre bonheur et si vivre ici est ce qu'il faut pour que l'on soit heureux ensemble jusqu'à la fin de nos vies, alors très bien. »

« C'est vrai, tu ne m'en veux plus ? » dis-je, anxieuse.

Il me sourit et se pencha pour m'embrasser.

« Je te promets qu'à l'avenir, cela ne se reproduira plus. Je ne ferais plus de folies et je t'offrirais des cadeaux raisonnables. Dorénavant, on partagera tout équitablement. D'ailleurs, si ça peux t'aider à te sentir mieux, tu n'as qu'acheter des meubles avec « ton » argent pour mettre ta touche personnelle à cette maison. Ce sera ta contribution. »

« Bonne idée » répondit-il et nos lèvres se scellèrent.

Je lui souris malicieusement. Tout en me frottant contre lui.

« Tu sais ce que le fait d'avoir emménagé dans une nouvelle maison signifie ? » ronronnai-je de désir.

Il me regarda perdu.

« Pleins de nouvelles pièces à baptiser, mon cœur » répondis-je en me détachant de lui et en courant vers la chambre en riant.

Il rigola et se mit à ma poursuite. Il m'attrapa et me porta dans ses bras et me conduisit jusqu'à notre chambre.

À ce moment là, une nouvelle page de ma vie s'écrivait.

**FIN**

Alors, ça vous a plus ? Faites péter ma boite aux lettres.

J'ai terminé ce chapitre à 23h 45 hier soir pour pouvoir le poster ce soir en espérant pouvoir faire encore parti du concours. Si ce n'est pas le cas, et ba c'est pas grave. Au moins, cela m'aura donné l'inspiration pour cette fic. Je pense fort à Kafryne, l'organisatrice de son concours et qui vit quelque chose de dur en ce moment.


	7. Chapter 7

Coucou tout le monde !

Tout d'abord merci pour toutes vos reviews et d'avoir lucette fic. Je vous rappelle que cette fiction a été écrite pour le Concours Hot summer organisé par Kafryne.

Les votes commencent ce soir et se terminent le 15 août.

Pour voter il faut vous rendre ici : http:/kafryne(.)e-monsite(.)com/sondage(.)html (enlevez les parenthèses)

Alors si vous avez aimé ma fic, prenez le temps d'aller voter, que ce soit pour moi ou un autre participants. Cela ne prendra beaucoup de votre temps.

J'espère que vous irez tous voter.

Pour ceux qui lisent aussi mon autre fic «Pour Eric », le dernier chapitre est en cours de correction par ma beta. Donc il devrait arrivé d'ici peu de temps.

Gros bisous


End file.
